Dans ton corps
by itomie973
Summary: Il y a rien de pire que de se réveiller dans le corps d'une autre. Qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi est-elle détestée par tous les élèves de son école ? Et plus important, comment Edward Cullen peut-il souhaiter sa mort ? Fic largement inspirée de Hot blooded woman. FIC EN PAUSE.
1. La vie est tellement imprévisible

**Dans ton corps**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Il n'y a rien de pire que de se réveiller dans le corps d'une autre. Qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi est-elle détestée par tous les élèves de son école ? Et plus important, comment Edward Cullen peut-il souhaiter sa mort ?

Chapitre 1 : La vie est tellement imprévisible

Alors qu'elle écrasait son poing contre le visage de son adversaire, Kaylan se réjouit à la vue du sang envahissant les gants noirs qu'elle portait. Elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment qui avait été l'investigateur de la bataille, mais celle-ci tournait définitivement en sa faveur. Regardant à ses côtés, elle vit Jacob Black, un grand indien aux yeux noir ébène et à la forte carrure, mettre trois de ses opposants à terre d'un cou-de-pied circulaire.

Mais le rictus qu'elle arborait depuis le début du conflit s'évanouit lorsque les sirènes des voitures de police résonnèrent au loin. Lâchant un juron, la jeune fille sonna la retraite, et courut vers sa magnifique moto rouge garée plus loin. D'un geste souple et habitué, elle démarra en trombe et s'élança dans les rues bondées d'Edmonton, une ville du Canada.

À seize ans, Kaylan était ce que l'on pourrait appeler une baroudeuse. Chef d'un gang réputé pour leurs frasques dans la cité, elle avait principalement bâti sa réputation sur des bagarres à répétition, et de nombreux démêlés avec la justice.

Jacob, son second, avait été le premier membre de son clan, avant d'être rejoint par divers autres jeunes de leur âge. Et si au départ, elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu perdre son temps en dirigeant un groupe de « délinquants », elle se sentait maintenant fière d'en être la chef. Mais en réalité, elle était juste une adolescente rebelle qui ressentait un fort et perpétuel besoin de s'affirmer par la force.

Profitant de l'air frais du soir qui lui fouettait le visage, elle fit signe à son groupe de se séparer pour ce soir, avant de prendre une route parallèle à la rue principale. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps, pour arriver devant l'immeuble de son appartement, dont elle pouvait apercevoir les lumières éteintes. Jetant un regard à sa montre, Kaylan grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle avait passé l'heure du couvre-feu depuis bien longtemps. Aucun doute que sa mère allait la… massacrer.

Profitant du calme ambiant de la nuit, elle gara silencieusement sa moto, avant de monter au premier étage du bâtiment. Et priant que ses parents soient endormis, Kaylan eu juste le temps de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée, et de pénétrer dans leur petit salon, avant qu'une lumière ne s'allume violemment. Sagement assisse sur un fauteuil, sa mère l'attendait patiemment, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Je peux savoir où tu es étais ? Attaqua celle-ci. Encore à trainée avec ta bande ! Tu as vu l'heure ? _Les mains de la jeune mère se crispèrent comme des serres sur le canapé_. On dirait que j'ai t'aies traité avec beaucoup trop de délicatesse !

Délicatesse ? Pensa l'adolescente. Son caractère enflammé lui venait sans aucun doute possible de cette folle d'Audrey Monroe, sa mère. Détournant le regard de gêne, Kaylan choisit tout de même de ne pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis en lui répondant impoliment.

- Désolée, maman. Dit-elle, d'un faux ton penaud. T'as raison, je mériterais même la mort ! _Sa mère ne parut même pas adoucie par ses faux remords_. Alors ? Ce sera quoi ma punition cette fois-ci ?

- Une punition ? Rugit Audrey, hors de contrôle. J'ai décidé de t'étriper une bonne fois pour toutes ! Voilà ce dont a besoin les jeunes de nos jours ! D'amour et de fouet ! Mais l'amour ne marche pas avec toi !

Roulant des yeux, Kaylan esquiva la chaussure que sa mère lui envoyait, et lui lança un sourire goguenard.

- OK. Calma-t-elle en levant ses mains en signe de paix. Je peux au moins manger avant qu'on commence à se battre ?

- Manger ? Rugis la jeune mère. Tu ne fais décidément que cela ! Te battre, manger et encore manger ! Une vraie machine à bouffe ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour…

Ne souhaitant pas écouté les habituelles élucubrations de sa mère au sujet de sa malchance de l'avoir comme fille, Kaylan profita de son inattention pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. En passant dans le couloir, elle croisa son père, qui lui fit signe de vite disparaitre. Sans aucun doute, Antoine Monroe chercherait encore vainement le moyen de maitriser sa femme.

Et à l'abri dans sa chambre, Kaylan ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant sa mère briser un vase dans le salon. Cette folle s'énervait toujours contre elle, et son père arriver rarement à la calmer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une mauvaise mère, en réalité, elle était juste un peu trop… enflammée. Puis, l'adolescente devait bien admettre que son caractère et ses « passe-temps » ne faisaient pas vraiment d'elle la meilleure des filles.

Enlevant la veste en cuir qu'elle portait, Kaylan entendit ses frères frapper avec force à la porte mitoyenne à sa chambre. Soufflant, elle ouvrit prestement cette dernière, pour voir surgir ses deux frères jumeaux dans la pièce.

- Tu l'as vraiment énervée, cette fois, Kaylan ! Rigola Jonathan.

- Ouais, elle avait même commencé à préparer ton enterrement ! Surenchérit Jordan. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire : « Si au moins elle était en retard parce qu'elle sortait avec un gars riche, mais non, c'est pour trainer avec sa bande de délinquants ! »

Oui, c'était tout à fait le genre de sa mère d'avoir ce type de propos. Dans la famille, étant la seule fille, Audrey avait été désespérée lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la pouponner. Très autonome, Kaylan s'était transformée très tôt en vrai garçon manqué. Et en plus de son caractère combatif, elle avait toujours été une véritable féministe dans l'âme. Courir après les garçons, et rechercher un bon partit, ne faisaient nullement partie de ses priorités.

- Pff… Souffla d'exaspération la jeune fille. Elle se calmera bien. Demain, je partirais en cours à l'aube, histoire de pouvoir l'éviter !

« Bonne chance ! » Dirent les jumeaux en cœur, avant de s'enfuir de sa chambre en riant. Secouant la tête, Kaylan réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas compter sur ses frères pour la défendre, ou plaider sa cause. Mais bon, après tout, ils avaient surtout tous peur des fureurs d'Audrey. S'enfermant cette fois-ci à clé dans sa chambre, elle se dévêtit pour rester en short et brassière, avant de commencer à faire son entrainement du soir. Car, une autre de ses passe-temps était de prendre un soin particulier à muscler son corps, en faisant diverses pompes plusieurs fois durant la journée.

Passant devant un miroir, elle attacha rapidement ses courts cheveux bruns avant de s'observer. Grande, et mince, elle possédait un visage long et harmonieux, si ce n'était son nez déformé par une précédente bataille. Doté de grands yeux gris, et d'une belle peau métissée héritée de son père, Kaylan ne se considérait pas vraiment comme une véritable beauté. Mais peu lui importait, elle était avant tout une grande bagarreuse. Tendant l'oreille, elle entendit ses parents aller se coucher, et entama alors ses exercices.

Comme promis, le lendemain, elle partit très tôt au lycée, longeant les murs pour éviter sa tyrannique de mère. Dormant durant les cours, ignorant les professeurs qui lui rappelaient sa moyenne catastrophique, Kaylan ne se réjouit qu'à l'heure du déjeuner. À peine l'horloge eut-elle sonnée midi, qu'elle avait déjà récupérée son repas avant de se rendre sur le toit du bâtiment C.

Là, tout son groupe se réunissait pour manger tranquillement. À son arrivée, elle se réjouit des saluts respectueux des autres membres de sa bande, avant de vivement rejoindre les côtés de Jacob. Cet indien originaire de Forks était son ami depuis son emménagement dans la ville, il y a maintenant plus de cinq ans. Et leurs caractères impulsifs les avaient unis dans une solide amitié.

- Alors ? Demanda nonchalamment son ami. C'est quoi ta punition, cette fois-ci ? Je connais ta mère, et elle n'a pas dû être très contente à ton retour.

- Ch'sais pas ! Marmonna Kaylan, la bouche pleine. Verrais bien ce soir !

Ignorant son ami, elle se reconcentra sur son précieux repas. Si elle avait bien un seul plaisir dans la vie, c'était bien celui-ci. La nourriture, comme elle le disait souvent, guérissait toute les blessures. D'ailleurs, pour elle, sa mère serait moins aigrie si elle passait plus de temps à manger au lieu de lui crier après.

- Le groupe de James nous a encore provoqués, malgré leur défaite d'hier soir. Annonça Jacob avec ennui. Ils disent vouloir régler ça dans une course de moto.

Loin de lui couper l'appétit, cette nouvelle contraria tout de même Kaylan. James, un grand blond aux yeux de fouine, lui cherchait toujours des ennuis, et cela depuis des années. Et cela avait bêtement commencé par son refus de sortir avec lui. Pourtant, bien qu'il sorte maintenant avec une sulfureuse rousse, Victoria, Kaylan semblait être resté sa proie principale.

- OK. Décida-t-elle. On réglera ça ce soir.

- Ce soir ? S'étonna Jacob. Tu n'es pas censé rentrer tôt afin d'apaiser un peu ta mère, et recevoir gentiment une punition.

- La tyrannique aurait bien le temps de me punir !

Finissant son repas avant tout le monde, et ignorant le regard réprobateur de Jacob, Kaylan se releva puis fit quelques pas pour se détendre. Sans surprise, elle ne tarda pas à se remettre à faire des pompes.

- Seigneur, Kaylan. Se plaignit Jacob, en s'allumant une cigarette. Tu participes aux Jeux olympiques ? On se connait depuis longtemps, et je t'ai toujours connu comme ça. Quand tu ne te goinfres pas de nourriture, tu passes ton temps à t'entrainer. C'est quoi ton but ?

- Conquérir le monde ! Réfuta sérieusement l'adolescente.

- Quel but égoïste !

Souriant, l'adolescente se dit qu'il était vraiment le seul à se permettre de lui parler sur ce ton-là. En tant que « chef » de sa bande, elle était celle qui donnait des ordres. Et dans son lycée, tous savaient qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas face à elle. Regardant ses « subalternes », elle pensa que jamais l'un d'entre eux – même s'il l'a connaissaient depuis plus longtemps que Jacob pour la plupart - ne se permettrait d'être aussi familier avec elle.

Bien plus tard dans la journée, à peine sortit des cours, et éteignant son portable en voyant que sa mère l'avait déjà laissé dix messages d'avertissement, Kaylan se dirigea lentement en moto vers l'autoroute A20. Le message de défi n'avait pas tardé à être envoyé à la bande de James, dans le lycée à côté du sien. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir son groupe qui la suivait de près, sous les regards désapprobateurs des passants. Haussant les épaules, elle arriva sur les lieux de la rencontre, et s'aperçut que James l'attendait déjà avec impatience entourée de ses gars. Victoria et Laurent – un grand garçon noir pourvu de longues tresses – étaient postés comme habituellement à ses côtés.

- Tu es venue ? S'impatienta James. On peut dire que t'as pris ton temps.

- Justement, évitons de le gaspiller en paroles inutiles. Répliqua Kaylan méchamment. On va faire un Tirage. Le premier qui arrive à la bretelle de sortie 43 a gagné. Et ce conflit entre nous prendra définitivement fin. Tu ne viens plus sur mon territoire, et je tâcherais d'éviter le tien.

Retissant, le blond hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant qu'ils ne fixent les règles de leur affrontement. Et sans un mot de plus, les deux chefs de clans qui devaient s'affronter entrèrent rapidement sur l'autoroute pour commencer la course. Derrière elle, Kaylan pouvait entendre le bruit des motos de leur groupe suivre leur progression à distance. Prudemment, elle doubla une voiture, en laissant James croire qu'il était en tête. Elle avait pour tactique de toujours sprinter au dernier moment pour gagner.

Et alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la fin de la course, et qu'une fine couche de pluie commençait à s'abattre sur la route, Jacob déboula vivement devant Kaylan pour poursuivre leur opposant. Que faisait-il ? C'était un combat entre chefs de clan, il n'avait pas à intervenir dans cette épreuve. Soulevant la visière de son casque, Kaylan se mit à interpeller son camarade.

- Jacob ! Hurla-t-elle. Ralenti immédiatement ! Tu n'as pas à intervenir dans cette course !

Mais loin de l'écouter, son ami accéléra la cadence avant de faire une queue de poisson à James. La pluie qui se faisait de plus en plus fort fit légèrement vaciller la roue arrière de sa moto à ce geste brusque. Retord, James se dépêcha de repasser en tête de file avant de foncer vers la sortie, coupant ainsi la route d'un autre camion.

Affolée, Kaylan vit comme au ralenti le camion faire une embardée, avant de freiner en s'étalant sur les deux voies. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Jacob passer vivement devant le camion avant de se retrouver elle-même cerner. Freinant de toute ses forces, elle perdit le contrôle de sa moto avant de percuter fortement l'obstacle, effectuant ainsi un magnifique vol plané. S'écrasant violemment sur le bitume, Kaylan sentit une brève et forte douleur envahir tout son corps avant d'être encerclé par les ténèbres.

Trop tôt, elle sentit son corps se faire aussi léger qu'une plume, alors que la douleur et la fraicheur de la pluie ne l'atteignaient plus.

- Ce n'était pas prévu tout ça ! Fit une voix inconnue. Tu n'étais pas sur la liste, Kaylan.

Ouvrant les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés, l'adolescente vit avec effroi qu'elle était en train de flotter dans les airs. Sous ses pieds, à des kilomètres au sol, elle pouvait apercevoir Jacob qui secouait son corps inerte. Choquée, elle observa ses mains translucides, que les gouttes de pluie semblaient traverser, avant de fixer de nouveau son corps inerte.

- Ah ! Cria-t-elle. Comment ? Quoi ? AHHH !

- C'est bon, calme-toi ! Reprit doucement la voix. C'est de ta faute, tu sais ? Tu as passé ta vie à courir après la mort.

Levant les yeux, Kaylan aperçut enfin un homme vêtu d'un beau costume noir qui la fixait calmement. Avec son corps bien bâti, ses courts cheveux blonds, et ses regards ambrés, il aurait pu facilement passer pour un mannequin. Enfin, s'il ne flottait pas lui aussi à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir cet accident. Reprit l'inconnu. En réalité, c'était James qui avait été inscrit sur ma liste. Mais pourquoi cet idiot de Jacob a-t-il cru bon d'intervenir ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda avec crainte Kaylan. Que fait-on ici ?

- Moi ? Demanda l'homme. Je suis Aram. Un simple collecteur d'âmes.

Collecteur d'âmes ? Les yeux ronds, la jeune fille n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Alors cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était morte ? Observant une fois de plus le sol, elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient maintenant trop hauts pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Flottant dans les nuages, son corps maintenant immatériel semblait se fondre dans le ciel. Elle semblait… vraiment morte…

- La vie est tellement imprévisible. Se lamenta-t-elle, soudainement après un temps de pause. Si j'avais su que je mourrais aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas vécu comme ça. Je n'aurais pas rendu aussi folle ma tyrannique de mère. Et jamais je n'aurais prêté de l'argent en sachant qu'on ne me l'aurait pas rendue. Oh, et j'aurais mangé beaucoup plus de pizza aux quatre fromages…

- C'est quoi cette fille ? S'estomaqua Aram. C'est à cela que tu penses en te retrouvant dans une telle situation ?

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle avait conscience de sa situation : elle était morte. Elle se sentait comme un joueur de foot que l'on mettait pour un temps indéterminé sur la touche. Mais n'étant pas vraiment une pleurnicheuse, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était d'essayer de relativiser son sort. Car elle doutait que ce collecteur d'âmes serait tendre envers elle. Soufflant de rage, Kaylan pensa que seule une satanée liste avait mis fin à son existence. Minute…

- Je n'étais pas sur la liste ? Cria-t-elle avec une confiance retrouvée. Mais quelle liste ?

- Alors tu as vraiment écouté ce que j'ai dit ? S'étonna le collecteur d'âme. Oui, la liste que la mort m'a remise. Elle me permet de savoir quelle âme prendre durant la journée.

- Ah ! Intervint brutalement l'adolescente. Si je n'étais pas dessus, alors je ne devais pas mourir aujourd'hui ! Je veux parler à votre supérieur ! Vous n'êtes qu'un soldat pas vrai ? Un exécuteur ? Il y a eu erreur sur mon cas, alors je veux parler au grand patron. Que ce soit Dieu ou Bouddha…

- Silence ! S'agaça Aram. Espèce de…

L'air scandalisé d'Aram, qui ne réussissait pas à finir sa phrase, tira malgré tout un sourire moqueur à Kaylan. Il la regardait, en ne semblant pas savoir si elle était réellement sérieuse.

- Je sens que tu vas vraiment m'agacer. Menaça-t-il. Oui, c'était une erreur. Et dire que j'allais monter en grade cette année !

- Alors, renvoyez-moi ! Exigea l'adolescente. Rendez-moi mon corps.

- Impossible ! Réfuta rapidement Aram. Tu es déjà arrivé jusqu'ici, je ne peux pas juste te renvoyer sur terre.

Il plaisantait ? Était-ce de sa faute si elle se retrouvait à jouer les Mary Poppins dans les nuages ? Serrant les poings, Kaylan s'apprêtait à lui mettre une droite, tellement sa rage l'obnubilait.

- Et alors ? Rugit-elle. Je ne veux rien savoir. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre mon âme en sachant que mon heure n'était pas encore arrivée.

Le collecteur d'âmes allait vertement protester, lorsque ses yeux avaient soudainement viré au blanc laiteux. S'immobilisant, il semblait s'être totalement déconnecté de leur conversation. Ce phénomène, bien qu'étrange, ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes. Et sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de l'interroger, il reprit naturellement la discussion.

- Ton âme serait-elle sacrée ? Murmura alors Aram. Il semble que la mort veille passé un pacte avec toi.

- J'accepte ! Répondit la jeune fille.

- Écoute au moins les conditions ! S'énerva encore le collecteur d'âmes. Il faudra que tu prouves que ta vie en vaut vraiment la peine. Alors je vais te renvoyer sur terre, et tu devras en l'espace de 300 jours me ramener trois gouttes de larmes pures. Tu entends ? Pure !

D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaitre dans le cou de l'adolescente, un magnifique collier en argent, où trois perles pendaient délicatement.

- Trois personnes différentes devront verser des larmes d'un amour sincère pour toi. Expliqua-t-il. A chaque fois que tu obtiendras une larme pure, une des perles du collier disparaitra. Si tu obtiens ces larmes en 300 jours, tu seras libre de regagner ton corps, et de reprendre le cours de ton existence jusqu'à ta mort…

Touchant le bijou, un sourire vainqueur éclaira immédiatement le visage de Kaylan.

- Quel mauvais pari ! Se moqua-t-elle. Je vous trouverais même 10 personnes ! Alors, y'a ma mère ! Bon, je l'ai un peu mise en rogne, mais elle m'aime tout de même ! Puis mon père, mes frères, ce connard de Jacob, et aussi Didier…

- Faux ! S'agaça Aram. Tu vas bien retourner sur terre. Mais tu emprunteras le corps d'une autre personne. Celle-ci est tombée dans le coma, et son esprit à déserter son enveloppe charnelle. Tu vas donc reprendre sa vie, et trouver ces trois larmes pures. Mais attention, personne ne doit savoir que tu es Kaylan. Personne, ou le contrat est rompu !

Grinçant des dents, la jeune fille sentit enfin l'arnaque. Non seulement elle devait vivre dans le corps d'une étrangère, mais en plus reprendre _sa_ _vie_ pour accomplir sa tâche.

- C'est bon, je refuse ! Annonça-t-elle. Rendez-moi mon corps !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible ! Hurla d'énervement Aram. Soit tu acceptes le pacte, soit tu erreras dans ce monde sous forme de fantôme jusqu'à ce ton heure arrive, et que je vienne enfin récupérer ton âme. Crois-moi, ce ne serait pas le meilleure des choix.

Le dévisageant, elle vit qu'il était mortellement sérieux dans ses propos. Devait-elle considérer que la mort lui faisait là une grande faveur ? Hésitante, elle se dit qu'elle n'était absolument pas en position de force. Errer sur Terre ? Cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment comme solution.

- OK. OK. Consentit difficilement Kaylan. J'accepte. Elle doit bien avoir de la famille, et des amies, cette pauvre fille. J'aurais facilement mes trois larmes.

L'émotion qui passa vivement dans le regard du collecteur d'âmes à ces mots, fit légèrement douter l'adolescente. Ne venait-elle pas de se faire réellement avoir ? Impossible. Qui pouvait être détesté par tout le monde ? Qui ne pouvait pas être sincèrement aimé par au moins trois personnes ? Quelqu'un devait bien apprécier sa nouvelle identité.

Loin de ses préoccupations, Aram s'approcha de sa forme fantomatique, et posa délicatement ses mains sur sa tempe d'un geste tendre.

- Je t'ai donné le pouvoir de voir la couleur des sentiments. Expliqua-t-il doucement en retirant ses doigts. Les larmes versées peuvent avoir de nombreuses significations, et refléter divers sentiments. Par exemple, des larmes qui t'apparaitront de couleur bleue, ne sont que des larmes de sympathie. Ou encore, des larmes de douleur seront rouge vif. Mais celles qui m'intéressent seront d'un blanc pur et cristallisé. Des larmes pures à 100 %.

Kaylan était comme hypnotisé par ses explications. Pourrait-elle vraiment voir la couleur des sentiments des gens dans les larmes qu'ils verseront ? Une douce impatience l'étreignit faisant reculer les doutes qui l'avaient précédemment étreint.

- Bien. Conclut Aram. Rappel toi, tout doit rester secret, ou l'engagement sera aussitôt annulé. Tu as 300 jours pour me ramener trois larmes provenant d'un amour sincère.

- De qui dois-je reprendre la vie ? Demanda finalement l'adolescente dans un chuchotement. Pourquoi est-elle dans le coma ?

- Tu découvriras tout par toi-même. S'attrista soudainement le blond. Ne pense pas que la mort te simplifiera la tâche, après tout, tu es une anomalie qui met en péril l'équilibre de la chaîne_. Le regard d'Aram s'adoucit étrangement à la suite de ces explications_. Mais je pense que tu pourrais aider cette jeune fille à revenir affronter ses tourments. Et il va te falloir beaucoup de courage pour vivre cette existence. Bonne chance, Kaylan.

Et sans plus attendre, l'adolescente se sentit vivement tomber dans le vide, et ne put retenir un hurlement de panique. Déjà, le beau visage d'Aram ne lui était plus perceptible alors qu'elle chutait brutalement vers le sol. Bien trop tôt, elle se sentit alors devenir lourde comme une pierre, alors qu'elle percevait son âme s'enfoncer dans le corps inerte d'une inconnue.

Remuant difficilement, elle laissa échapper un soupir d'inconfort, alors qu'elle prenait la maitrise de ce nouveau corps. Papillonnant des yeux, la lumière de la pièce l'aveugla fortement, alors qu'un mouvement sur sa droite se faisait entendre. Affaiblie, Kaylan ne chercha même pas à connaitre l'identité de la personne qui devait précédemment se tenir à son chevet, et écouta attentivement les environs.

- Docteur ! Interpella une voix féminine. Elle est sortie du coma ! Isabella Swan s'est réveillée.

Isabella Swan ? Décidément, rien que le nom lui donnait la migraine.

À SUIVRE.

Tirage : Terme désignant une course de moto, bien souvent fatal, sur autoroute ou autres.


	2. Isabella Swan

**Dans ton corps**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Il n'y a rien de pire que de se réveiller dans le corps d'une autre. Qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi est-elle détestée par tous les élèves de son école ? Et plus important, comment Edward Cullen peut-il souhaiter sa mort ?

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Pou-pou-pidoouu :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. Je suis en forme donc j'attaque dès maintenant avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras. Biz.

**Alexise-me :** Salut ! Merci pour ton gentil com. Ce nouveau chapitre est assez comique. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Biz.

**Nodame :** Salut ! Ah, moi aussi j'adore Kaylan ! Je voulais trop lui donner un caractère de « Warrior » lol. Dans ce chapitre, tu vas voir qu'elle va faire de gros dégâts dans la vie de Bella. Je te laisse le lire. Bisouxxx.

**Laura :** Coucou ! C'est un plaisir de te retrouver sur cette fic ! Eh oui, je reviens avec une autre histoire dut à une surconsommation de télévision lol ! J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**canada02 :** Merci pour ta review. Je voulais vraiment bien planter le décor avec ce premier chapitre. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Biz.

**BellouPattinson :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Tu as totalement raison pour Alberta. Quand je me suis rendu compte de ma bourde, j'ai tout de suite rectifié le tir. Des fois, je fais de vraies gaffes aussi grosses que moi XD. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 2 : Isabella Swan

Faible. Voilà la première pensée de Kaylan alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de son nouveau corps. Timidement, elle tenta de lever son bras droit avant de grimacer de douleur. Ses membres semblaient avoir du mal à répondre aux ordres de son cerveau. Peut-être était-ce dû à son immobilité forcée par le coma ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se sentait comme à l'étroit dans cette enveloppe charnelle. Comme si son âme ne pouvait pas s'étendre librement.

Pourtant c'était bien elle. Dans ce corps chétif et tremblant, elle restait Kaylan Monroe. Non, se corrigea-t-elle immédiatement, elle devait maintenant pensée à elle, comme étant Isabella Swan. Que ferait-elle si un jour elle ne se présentait pas sous son nouveau nom ? Il était hors de question de perdre ce pacte, alors qu'elle était déjà allée aussi loin.

Grimaçant, elle pensa que ce nom – « Isabella » - était vraiment trop long. Il lui en faudrait un, plus court, pour se désigner personnellement. Un dénominatif qui la séparerait de la personne dont elle avait volé le corps, mais qui ne paraitrait pas étrange aux yeux d'autrui. Quel pseudonyme pouvait-elle bien emprunter ? Il faudrait que cela reste proche de son nouveau prénom… Isabella… Bella. Oui, bien que cela puisse paraitre bête comme surnom, elle serait Bella durant 300 jours.

Satisfaite, l'adolescente bougea encore lentement chaque membre de son corps et souffla de soulagement de se sentir un peu plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements. À son réveil, il y a quelques heures de cela, elle avait dû affronter toute une batterie de tests, avant que les médecins et les infirmiers ne la laissent enfin respirer. Elle avait failli tourner de l'œil lorsqu'une infirmière lui avait changé sa perfusion, et enlever sa sonde nasogastrique. Faisant partie d'un gang, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était blessée. Pourtant, elle avait toujours évité les hôpitaux en se soignant seule à l'abri des cris réprobateurs de sa mère. Son cœur se serra douloureusement au souvenir de la Tyrannique, et la jeune fille chassa ses pensées avant qu'ils ne l'envahissent totalement.

Et encore fatiguée, Bella prenait lentement conscience de la grande chambre d'hôpital où elle se trouvait, avant qu'une femme d'une trentaine d'années ne pénètre dans sa chambre, pour s'assoir silencieusement à ses côtés. Était-ce l'inconnue qui avait alerté les médecins de son réveil ? Devait-elle lui parler ? Ou exprimer une vive émotion à sa présence ?

La dévisageant en premier lieu, Bella vit qu'elle était richement habillée d'un bel ensemble vert de chez Channel, très près du corps. Ses cheveux bruns étaient savamment relevés en un magnifique chignon compliqué, alors que de grands yeux marron la fixaient sans ciller. Les quelques rides, qui étaient joliment camouflées derrière un maquillage naturel, n'enlevaient rien à sa beauté.

- Ton père va pouvoir être rassuré, Isabella. Lui informa directement l'inconnue, sans faire de geste en sa direction. Mais sois franche avec moi maintenant. Tu as fait exprès de provoquer cette crise, pas vraie ? Tu veux vraiment me créer des problèmes ?

Abasourdie, l'adolescente fixa l'étrangère qui lui faisait des nombreuses remontrances. Une crise ? Elle était tombée dans le corps d'une dépressive ? Enfin, elle s'en était doutée au vu de l'air désolé du collecteur d'âme. Examinant l'air furieux de l'étrangère, Bella ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver à son tour. Elle ne connaissait même pas cette femme. Pourquoi devait-elle être grondée à la place _d'Isabella_ ? Non, l'adolescente ne se sentait pas concernée par la peine et la rage qu'exprimait la jeune femme.

Alors, prenant le parti de ne pas écouter son interlocutrice, seul le bruit de son ventre grondant de faim attira réellement son attention. Ouvrant la bouche, elle hésita à parler, ayant soudainement peur du son de sa nouvelle voix. Mais la faim qui l'envahissait eut raison de ses maux.

- Hé, la vieille ! Coupa-t-elle vivement d'une voix rauque et hachée, en ignorant le hoquet de stupeur de celle-ci. J'ai faim ! Appelle quelqu'un au lieu de gaspiller ta salive !

- C'est quoi ces manières ! S'offusqua son interlocutrice. C'est encore pire que je ne le pensais. Si tu ne veux pas m'appeler maman, parce que je suis ta belle-mère, appelle-moi au moins Renée. Je mérite ce respect !

Une belle-mère ? Déjà la vie d'Isabella apparut plus compliquée aux yeux de Kaylan. Non, aux yeux de Bella. Elle ne s'entendait pas toujours avec sa propre mère, mais elle savait ne pas pouvoir vivre sans elle. Alors cela devait être difficile de devoir considérer une autre personne comme figure maternelle. Observant le visage de Renée, Bella ne la trouva pourtant pas du tout mauvaise. Bien qu'elle évite de la toucher, derrière sa colère, elle pouvait apercevoir une franche inquiétude. Bien, elle pourrait peut-être faire des efforts pour ne pas trop énerver cette pauvre femme.

- OK, la veille Renée. Consentit-elle. Apporte-moi à manger… s'il te plait ?

- Non ! Fulmina sa nouvelle belle-mère. Tu n'auras rien ! De toute façon, avec tes crampes d'estomac, tu ne risques pas de pouvoir manger. Alors, contente-toi de te reposer.

Crampes d'estomac ? Le cerveau de Bella se court-circuita totalement à ces mots. Sa nourriture. Sa précieuse nourriture… Impossible. La mort ne pouvait pas lui avoir retiré son seul plaisir dans la vie en l'envoyant dans un corps aussi instable ? Non, cette vieille femme voulait certainement lui faire peur. Oui, finalement c'était une affreuse belle-mère, comme dans Cendrillon. Ignorant la voix qui lui disait que c'était-elle qui s'était mal comportée, Bella choisit d'ignorer royalement la fameuse Renée. Elle se débrouillerait seule pour appeler une infirmière et demander un plateau-repas.

Loin de s'en offusquer, celle-ci se leva prestement avant de récupérer son sac à main sur une des tables de la chambre d'hôpital. Renée semblait comme habituée par ce genre de comportement venant de l'adolescente.

- Quand tu seras prête à rentrer. Informa simplement la jeune femme. J'enverrais le chauffeur te chercher. On se revoit au manoir.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle quitta la pièce et laissa la jeune fille seule à ruminer. Légèrement honteuse par son comportement enfantin, Bella se morigéna d'avoir été si infantile envers cette femme. N'aurait-elle pas mieux fait de bien se comporter ? Aucun doute que si elle avait eu à faire à Audrey, malade ou non, elle se serait pris un coup de sandale dans la tête pour son insolence.

Soufflant de dépit, elle pensa qu'elle n'obtiendrait certainement pas de larmes d'amour pur venant de Renée. En tout cas, pas pour l'instant.

Frustrée, la jeune fille observa sa chambre maintenant vide de toute présence, avant de repérer la salle de bain. L'envie de découvrir à tout prix son nouveau reflet la poussa à se rendre dans cette nouvelle pièce. Avec maintes précautions, elle se releva de son lit et posa ses pieds au sol. Comptant jusqu'à trois, elle se mit debout sur ses jambes, avant de vivement s'assoir sur son lit. Ses jambes, faibles et tremblantes, ne semblaient pas vouloir la porter.

Pour la première fois, Bella sentit des larmes envahir son regard. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas réellement pleurer ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Une larme d'un vert foncé tomba délicatement sur sa main droite, attirant alors son attention. Vert ? Les paroles d'Aram lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle pouvait voir la couleur des sentiments. Venait-elle de pleurer des larmes de tristesse ?

Cette constatation, à défaut de la faire tomber dans le désespoir, lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Dans un corps ou dans un autre, elle restait elle-même. Et aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, elle avait une mission à accomplir. Pleurer ? Jamais plus elle ne recommencerait. S'agrippant sauvagement à son porte-sérum, où sa perfusion pendouillait toujours, elle força son nouveau corps qui semblait maigre et maladif, à la conduire dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Allumant maladroitement la lumière, elle se dirigea vers le miroir du lavabo, priant pour que son apparence ne soit pas trop désastreuse.

Soufflant pour se donner du courage, elle redressa lentement la tête pour fixer d'un regard inquiet son reflet. Là, face à elle, une jeune fille aux très longs cheveux bruns, qui lui arrivait presque au-dessous des fesses, la dévisagea avec intrigue. Un visage poupon, avec de grands yeux couleur chocolat, et aux longs cils noirs et épais, lui apparut alors. Une bouche vermeille, aux dents bien blanches, s'ouvrit prestement dans un cri de stupeur.

- Je suis horrible ! S'affola Bella, en s'appuyant contre le lavabo. Où est passé mon corps de rêve de guerrière ? Mes muscles ! Où sont mes biceps, et mes triceps, que j'ai musclés avec amour ? Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si molle avec un corps aussi chétif !

Se mettant de profil, elle fixa avec une grimace de dégout les longues jambes fines et fuselées, le doux ventre plat, et la généreuse poitrine qui s'offrait à elle. La belle peau blanche et sans défaut, bien que pâle en cet instant, n'enlevait rien à la beauté de la mystérieuse jolie brune du miroir.

- Regardez-moi cette Lolita ! Renifla de mépris Bella, en se retenant de frapper son reflet. On se croirait à Silicone Valley ! C'est sûr que cette pauvre fille a dû faire beaucoup plus de chirurgie esthétique que de sport !

Rageuse, et ne pouvant plus se retenir, l'adolescente balança son poing contre le miroir, le fendillant brutalement en son milieu. Et alors que la douleur se rependait dans son bras, et que le sang coulait à flot de sa main blessée, elle sentit sa tête tournée. Presque aussitôt, les ténèbres accueillir son esprit ravagé.

Bien plus tard, alors que l'adolescente reprenait douloureusement connaissance, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était de nouveau dans son lit. Et une infirmière s'employait d'ailleurs à la border soigneusement dans le silence de la pièce.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillée. Dit-elle. Ne refaites plus cela, mademoiselle Swan. Vous savez bien que votre anémie vous joue des tours. De toute façon, le médecin a donné l'autorisation pour que vous sortiez dans un peu plus de deux semaines. _Baissant vivement les stores, l'infirmière se pressa de se diriger vers la sortie_. Je vais de ce pas prévenir votre belle-mère de votre état.

Anémie ? Évanouissement ? Problème d'estomac ? Aucun muscle ! Elle s'était fait avoir en beauté. Aram devait rire à gorge déployée dans le ciel en observant ses péripéties. Il était certain que lui et son patron avaient fait une affaire en or en l'envoyant dans ce corps. Elle aurait dû se contenter d'accepter son sort et d'errer sur Terre. Abattue, elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre réellement compte, et ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin.

xxxx

Lors de son retour au manoir, elle avait remarqué qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la même ville. Isabella Swan appartenait juste à une catégorie sociale très différente de la sienne. Alors elles avaient vécu dans la même région sans jamais se croiser. Mais plus important, peut-être que Bella reverrait-elle sa famille ? L'adolescente chassa ce fol espoir d'un revers de main. De toute façon, elle ne devait révéler à personne sa véritable identité. Il était donc inutile qu'elle se fasse souffrir en allant à leur rencontre.

Assise sur un grand lit à baldaquin, aux draps de soie de douleur rouge bordeaux, elle observa d'un œil morne les alentours. Elle se trouvait pourtant dans une immense chambre aux couleurs chatoyantes. Les meubles en bois vernis, les petits salons en cuir, et la grande cheminée en marbre noir, démontraient l'aisance financière des Swan.

C'était bien le seul point positif dans la vie d'Isabella. Elle était riche à millions ! Et ces quelques semaines qui suivaient son retour de l'hôpital avaient permis à Bella de se rendre totalement compte de la vie de sa logeuse. Son père, Charlie Swan, était un magnat de la finance qui était la plupart du temps en voyage d'affaires. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas encore rencontré, et était forcée de rester avec Renée. Ne se préoccupait-il donc jamais de sa fille ? Isabella n'avait-elle pas été dans le coma depuis de nombreux mois ? Et alors même qu'elle se réveillait, elle n'avait droit qu'au plus froid des accueils.

Énervée, Bella se contentait donc de raccrocher lorsque sa belle-mère lui passait le téléphone en lui disant que son père souhaitait avoir de ses nouvelles. Si ce Charlie voulait lui parler, il n'aurait d'autre choix que celui de se déplacer.

Bella sentait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se faire à cette vie. Non seulement aucun membre de sa nouvelle famille ne verserait de larmes pures pour elle, mais aucun frère et sœurs ne le ferait non plus. Ayant interrogé subtilement sa belle-mère, Bella avait compris qu'en plus d'être fille unique, elle n'avait ni oncles, ni cousins. Sa seule famille se réduisait à Charlie et Renée Swan.

De plus, l'adolescente avait constaté qu'aucun ami n'était venu prendre de ses nouvelles depuis son réveil. Pas même un de ses nombreux domestiques n'avait prêté plus attention à elle ces derniers jours. Ils restaient très stricts, et très professionnels dans leur rapport de tous les jours. Et le seul passe-temps de la jolie brune était de fixer les murs de sa fantastique nouvelle demeure. Souvent, il lui arrivait de tenter de s'entrainer pour muscler son corps, avant de s'évanouir seule dans sa luxueuse chambre. Remettre en forme ce corps semblait plus difficile qu'il ne lui apparaissait au départ.

Brisant le silence de la pièce, le téléphone de sa chambre sonna plusieurs fois, et Bella ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. C'était à coup sûr Renée qui l'appelait pour l'inciter à venir dîner. Levant difficilement son faible corps de son lit, Bella descendit en trainant des pieds le grand escalier du premier étage, pour se rendre dans l'immense salle à manger.

Si au départ, elle avait eu du mal à se repérer dans cet immense manoir, la régularité de ses déplacements qui se limitaient entre sa chambre et la salle à manger avait été assez facile à retenir. Saluant vaguement sa belle-mère, elle s'assit sans délicatesse sur sa chaise dans un bruit sourd.

- Avec plus de grâce, Isabella ! Apostropha Renée avec lassitude. Je ne sais pas où tu as mis tes bonnes manières, mais c'est une catastrophe !

Belle se demanda si elle pouvait se permettre de lui faire un bras d'honneur. Renée passait son temps à la reprendre à chacun de ses gestes. Elle avait déjà conscience de ne pas être à sa place dans cette nouvelle vie. Alors pourquoi sa belle-mère le lui rappelait-elle inconsciemment chaque jour ? Préférant l'ignorer, elle attaqua sans perdre de temps son plat, prenant un soin particulier à bien déglutir. Comme d'habitude, elle avait droit à de petites quantités, mais c'était toujours mieux que les soupes dont on l'avait antérieurement gavée.

- Doucement ! Intervint Renée, en lui enlevant son assiette d'un geste brusque. Tu vas encore te rendre malade ! Tu veux que ton père m'accuse encore de te torturer ?

- Ça suffit, vieille femme ! Hurla Bella au bord de l'énervement. Même ma mère sait qu'il ne faut pas m'enlever mon assiette ! Rends-moi ça ! Je dois prendre des forces pour demain !

- Ta mère ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Ignorant la mine étonnée de Renée, Bella lui arracha des mains son plat, et reprit vivement son gavage intensif. Bien évidemment, comme l'avait prédit Renée, elle ne tarda pas à arborer un curieux ton cireux, alors que la nourriture lui remontait dans l'œsophage. Courant dans les toilettes les plus proches, l'adolescente ne mit pas longtemps à vomir bruyamment.

- Cette faiblarde d'Isabella. Hoqueta-t-elle difficilement. Même pas capable de supporter la nourriture ! C'était une vraie…

- Ton langage ! Hurla Renée de derrière la porte des toilettes.

Dire que demain, elle devrait retourner au lycée pour une nouvelle année de cours. Car bien que son « accident » se soit passé au mois de mars, à son réveil, ils avaient déjà attaqué le mois d'aout. Et Bella appréhendait un peu de se retrouver dans une nouvelle école de riche, où elle ne connaitrait personne. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait même pas ses muscles pour se défendre en cas de problèmes.

Malade, elle ignora les reproches de sa belle-mère, alors qu'elle collait sa figure contre la faïence des WC.

Le lendemain matin, Bella se réveilla difficilement et prit tout son temps pour se préparer. Comme d'habitude, elle évita pudiquement de fixer du regard son nouveau corps, et se lava le plus rapidement possible. Gênée, elle avait souvent l'impression de violer l'intimité de quelqu'un d'autre en se déshabillant. Et ce fut enroulé dans une serviette, qu'elle fixait actuellement avec rage son nouvel uniforme.

- C'est quoi ça ? S'interrogea-t-elle avec incrédulité. Comment je vais me battre avec ça ? Je ne vais impressionner personne !

Dans sa main, elle faisait tournoyer une petite jupe plissée à carreaux, et un chemisier blanc à dentelle. Une petite veste noire, et des chaussures bien cirées à hauts talons complétaient joliment le tout.

- Jisèle. Cria-t-elle.

Presque immédiatement, sa femme de chambre – dont elle avait rapidement retenu le prénom - apparut à ses côtés. Nerveuse, elle semblait la regarder avec crainte et respect.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en agitant dédaigneusement les vêtements.

- Une jupe, mademoiselle. Indiqua la domestique. Je veux dire… C'est votre uniforme.

- Tu rigoles ? Riposta Bella. Pas moyen que je porte ça ! Je veux un pantalon, et un tee-shirt à manches courtes. Ah oui, et je ne veux pas de ces chaussures à talons ! Il y a vraiment des filles qui perdent leur temps à jouer les équilibristes sur des échasses pareilles ? Ramène-moi des baskets !

Mais après avoir parlementé durant plus d'une demi-heure, Renée s'étant bien évidemment mêlée au problème, afin de mettre fin à la discussion. Cet uniforme, qu'Isabella portait tous les jours, était la tenue réglementaire du lycée de Sherbrige. Bella n'avait réussi, après de nombreuses protestations, à obtenir que de petites baskets blanches à la place des hauts talons.

- Maintenant que c'est réglé, dépêche-toi de rejoindre le chauffeur. Tu es en retard ! S'affola à la fin Renée. Sache que je ne supporterais pas tes caprices tous les matins, Isabella.

Faisant profil bas, et lasse de se disputer avec la vielle, l'adolescente se dirigea avec lenteur vers l'entrée du manoir. Elle se devait de garder des forces pour cette première journée de cours.

Plus tard, tirant sur sa jupe, et réarrangeant sans finesse son soutien-gorge, elle sortit précipitamment de la limousine qui venait de l'emmener devant son lycée. Passant les grandes barrières en fer forgé, elle admira la grande allée qui menait à un énorme édifice qui ressemblait fortement à un ancien château médiéval. La sonnerie marquant le début des cours lui rappela qu'elle était en retard, et elle tenta alors de repérer son chemin.

Courant, et priant pour que son faible corps ne la lâche pas, Bella s'apprêtait à rentrer dans un premier bâtiment lorsqu'elle pressentit un danger imminent. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes, car un pot de fleurs venait de lui être balancé en pleine tête. Levant les yeux, d'où elle savait provenir le projectile, elle aperçut sur le balcon du deuxième étage un groupe d'adolescents qui riaient à gorge déployée. Loin de se cacher, ils se moquaient ouvertement d'elle après avoir commis leur forfait.

- Mince ! Se plaignit un des garçons du groupe. On la ratée de peu !

Ah, d'accord. Aram voulait-il parler de ces « tourments » là ? Alors la Barbie, à qui elle avait emprunté le corps, était le souffre-douleur de ces adolescents ? Encore légèrement surprise par cet accueil, Bella reporta enfin son attention sur le pot de fleurs à ses pieds. Du bout de sa chaussure, elle poussa le projectile avant de sourire joyeusement. Ils voulaient jouer ? Ils allaient être servis avec elle. On ne devenait pas chef de gang, en étant tout mignon, et tout gentil.

-Quoi ? C'est juste un pot de fleurs ? Dit –elle d'un ton surexcitée. Pff… Et le vase n'est même pas en pierre ! Ça devrait au moins être une brique, ou une chaise en bois, ça me donnerait plus de raison de l'éviter. Et j'aurais aussi pu entrainer mes réflexes ! Mais bon, je vois que vous êtes des amateurs, donc il ne faut pas que j'en demande trop…

En haut, le groupe d'adolescents avait cessé de ricaner pour l'observer avec étonnement. Certaines filles du groupe la dévisageaient encore, un rire encore coincé au fond de la gorge. Haussant les épaules, Bella reprit calmement son chemin.

- Ah. Rajouta-t-elle tout de même avant de disparaitre. C'est tout de même excitant ! Chaque jour devrait commencer comme ça ! Surtout, faites attention, lorsque ce sera mon tour de vous balancer quelque chose au visage, vous feriez bien d'être capables de l'éviter.

Une fois dans l'entrée du bâtiment, elle croisa quelques élèves portant le même uniforme qu'elle. La plupart des filles, maquillées à outrance, portaient de luxueux sacs ou d'énormes bijoux en diamant. Sur son passage, de nombreux élèves se retournèrent avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Loin de s'en préoccuper, Bella repéra rapidement l'accueil, où une gentille femme la conduisit à l'intendance. Là, le principal du lycée lui-même l'accueillit pour lui souhaiter un bon retour.

- Nous n'avons pas touché à votre casier, Mademoiselle Swan. Dis monsieur Octavia, le proviseur. Voici la clé, et votre emploi du temps. J'espère sincèrement que cette année se passera pour le mieux pour vous. Oh, et vous remercierez votre père pour sa généreuse donation, bien sûr. Et surtout, prévenez-moi aux moindres soucis.

Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton complaisant. Reniflant de mépris, Bella se dit qu'elle connaissait bien ce type de personne. Ils ne voulaient d'elle que l'argent de ses parents. Que ce soit les enseignants, ou le principal, ils tourneraient tous la tête si elle avait réellement des ennuis. Voilà pourquoi elle avait mis un point d'honneur à toujours avoir le pouvoir lorsqu'elle était encore Kaylan. Car on ne pouvait compter que sur sa propre force en cas de problèmes. Oui, l'impuissance était un pêché.

Abrégeant le discours de bienvenue de monsieur Octavia, l'adolescente suivit le plan qui lui avait aussi été remis à sa demande pour rejoindre son casier. Ils avaient bien tiqué de la voir être totalement perdu dans cette école, mais personne ne semblait vouloir la contredire. Était-elle si effrayante ? Ou son père versait-il de bien trop gros pots de vin à cet établissement ? Étant une ancienne maraudeuse, même si elle ne comprenait pas totalement les riches, elle savait très bien ce qui faisait tourner le monde. Avec l'argent, elle pouvait tout avoir. Et les Swan en avaient à revendre, et à en jeter par les fenêtres. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis ? Non, quelque chose lui échappait.

Tellement prise dans ses réflexions, Bella était arrivée sans s'en rendre compte devant son casier : le numéro 666. C'était une blague ? Haussant encore une fois des épaules, elle l'ouvrit prestement pour récupérer ses affaires, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. L'odeur qui s'échappa de son casier à peine ouverte, lui fit se rendre vite compte qu'elle devrait faire sans matériel scolaire aujourd'hui.

Ses divers cahiers et livres avaient été arrachés, et par certains endroits brulés avec hargne. Des injures étaient inscrites sur l'ensemble de l'intérieur du casier en stylo permanent. Et une substance gélatineuse, qui avait dû être un mélange d'œufs et de yaourt pourri, avait été rependue sur ce qu'il restait de ses affaires. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait apercevoir des champignons qui commençaient à se former.

Du coin de l'œil, la jolie brune pouvait voir quelques élèves attendre avec impatience sa réaction en se retenant difficilement de glousser. Devait-elle pleurer, ou s'énerver ? Était-ce une réaction normale pour Isabella Swan ? Pas de chance pour eux, cette faible fille était absente pour l'instant. Refermant prestement son casier, Bella prit alors le chemin de sa future classe, les mains dans les poches.

- Tant mieux. Se dit-elle, en voyant certaines filles s'écarter de son chemin. Je n'avais justement pas envie de travailler. Ah ! Je sens que je vais adorer cette école pour riches !

Un petit silence choqué fit suite à sa déclaration, alors que ses camarades hésitaient encore à rire de ses malheurs. Arrivant devant sa classe, elle toqua à la porte et entendit presque aussitôt le professeur lui répondre. Un petit homme chauve et bedonnant lui ouvrit, et sembla vraiment surpris de la voir. N'était-elle pas une de ses élèves ?

- Vous êtes de retour ? Demanda-t-il encore abasourdit de sa présence. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez quitté l'hôpital. _Raclant bruyamment sa gorge, le professeur sembla enfin reprendre contenance_. Bien, retournez à votre place. Le cours d'économie a déjà commencé.

Sans lui répondre, et se contentant d'un simple hochement de tête, Bella parcourut du regard la salle à la recherche d'une place où s'assoir. Les tables en bois vernis, qui disposaient toutes d'un magnifique ordinateur portable, étaient aussi dotées d'un joli écriteau où les noms des élèves avaient été inscrits en lettre d'or. Dans cette grande école, les élèves partageaient toujours la même salle, et seuls les enseignants se déplaçaient pour donner leur cours. En réalité, sauf pour le cours de sport, ils étaient réduits à demeurer à leur place dans cette grande salle richement décorée, ou un tableau de Monnet avait été savamment accroché.

Gênée de ne pas savoir où elle avait été installée - la mort aurait dû lui donner plus de détails sur sa nouvelle vie - l'adolescente passa entre les tables en ignorant les sourires féroces de ses camarades. Ne pouvaient-ils pas juste l'ignorer, et retourner à leurs occupations ? Agacée, elle faillit s'étaler au sol lorsqu'une fille lui avait méchamment fait un crochet du pied. Se rattrapant à la table suivante, elle se fustigea de s'être fait aussi bêtement avoir. Autour d'elle, les autres élèves éclataient joyeusement de rire, sans que le professeur n'arrive à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Et en se redressant, Bella ne s'attendit surement pas à ce que le propriétaire de la table où elle s'était affalée pousse d'un geste méchant sa main, avant de désinfecter l'endroit où elle avait atterri à l'aide d'une lingette.

- Évite de toucher ma table ! Susurra cruellement l'élève. Je ne sais pas où tu as trainé.

Ça, c'était la meilleure. Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait osé lui parler de cette façon. Étaient-ils tous fous dans ce lycée ? Ils voulaient mourir ? La colère montait en elle comme un raz de marée, alors que les rires, et les commentaires désobligeants enflaient dans la salle de classe.

- Tellement ennuyeux. Intervint la voix lasse d'une jeune fille. Professeur Dorset, pouvons-nous enfin reprendre le cours ?

Son intervention avait comme jeté un froid dans la pièce. Les risées s'étaient tues, et tous semblaient reprendre un air sérieux. Étonnée, elle fixa l'adolescente qui venait de… l'aider ? Grande avec de longs cheveux bruns et clairs, et des yeux marron foncé, elle ne fixait d'un regard implacable monsieur Dorset, sans réellement prêter plus attention à Bella. Sur son écriteau, Bella pouvait apercevoir le nom « Angela Weber » inscrit en écriture calligraphiée.

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle Weber. Reprit le professeur, en déglutissant. Mademoiselle Swan, dépêchez-vous donc de reprendre votre place !

Ignorant les paroles de l'homme, Bella reprit lentement son laborieux parcours, cherchant du regard sa place. Rapidement, elle découvrit alors au fin fond de la salle, isolée de tous les autres, une table d'étude poussiéreuse. Lentement, elle s'en approcha, avant d'attraper la pancarte pour connaitre le nom du propriétaire. Difficilement, au vu de tous les gribouillages qui avait été fait, elle put y lire : Isabella Swan, 2e année, classe 4. C'était donc là sa place ? À l'écart de tous, comme un paria ?

Ravie, l'adolescente se pressa de s'asseoir, et passa vivement sa main pour retirer la saleté de son bureau. Une fois, relativement satisfaite, et sans se préoccuper du regard acéré d'autres étudiants, elle posa sa tête sur sa table dans le but évident de s'endormir. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été une élève appliquée, et elle se moquait de faire bonne impression. Son but était de trouver trois larmes pures, et de donner une bonne leçon à ces gosses de riche en passant. Car bizarrement, la triste vie d'Isabella lui donnait envie de l'aider à s'affirmer parmi ses camarades.

Si elle réussissait, elle exigerait de la mort d'obtenir quelques années de vie en plus. Un sourire flottant sur ces lèvres face à ces élucubrations, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ses ronflements n'emplissent la pièce.

Le son d'un ongle rageur qui tapotait nerveusement une table en bois ne la tira nullement de ses songes. Et la propriétaire de cet ongle, une petite blonde pulpeuse, fixait avec enthousiasme la frêle silhouette de Bella. Sur sa table, le nom « Lauren Mallory » pouvait y être lu. Dégageant d'un geste élégant ses cheveux de son épaule gauche, la jolie blonde fit un geste à une autre de ses camarades assises à ses côtés.

- Il faut prévenir les Cullen. Dit-elle d'une voix aigüe et agaçante. Il faut qu'ils sachent qu'Isabella est tout de même revenue. J'ai hâte que la fête commence…

Son amie, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair et à l'air mesquin, et portant pour sa part le nom de Jessica Stanley, s'empressa de donner un fort coup de coude à une troisième complice, et ainsi lui faire passer le mot. Un sourire entendu ne tarda pas à fleurir sur les lèvres de celle-ci, et Laetitia Dolohov – une petite brune aux mèches bleues, qui adoptant un look de Dark Fantasy - s'empressa de faire passer le mot au reste de la classe.

Oui, tout le monde détestait Isabella Swan. Et une fois que les Cullen feraient leur apparition, l'adolescente cesserait à coup sûr d'afficher cet air de confiance totale.

À SUIVRE.

Pour la cadence des publications, je ne préfère pas trop m'avancer. Mais je tâcherais de ne pas vous faire attendre des plombes entre les chapitres. Promis ! Merci encore de me suivre !


	3. Premier jour de cours

**Dans ton corps**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Il n'y a rien de pire que de se réveiller dans le corps d'une autre. Qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi est-elle détestée par tous les élèves de son école ? Et plus important, comment Edward Cullen peut-il souhaiter sa mort ?

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Kaisa sama :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas, Kaylan va rester la même guerrière qu'elle a toujours été, même si elle a maintenant hérité du faible corps de Bella. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. Biz.

**Gwla10 :** Salut ! C'est un plaisir de te retrouver sur cette fic ! Alors, oui, je m'inspire bien d'un manga : Hot Blooded Women. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire une fic parlant d'ijime, et ce manga m'a décidée à me lancer. J'espère que tu aimeras cette histoire ! Bisouxxx.

**Nina :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil com. J'espère que cette suite (ou Kaylan/Bella continue à s'en prendre plein la tête) va continuer à te plaire ! Biz.

**Inès :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Je me lâche vraiment dans cette fic, alors je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. Biz.

**Nodame :** Coucou ! Oui, Kaylan a pu se rendre compte que la vie d'Isabella n'était pas toute rose. Et les Cullen risquent d'être surpris de revoir le « souffre-douleur Bella » ! J'espère que ce nouveau post te plaira. Biz.

**Tornado :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle m'a fait très plaisir. Pour Bella, elle ne va pas se laisser faire ! Et je pense que les autres élèves vont avoir du mal à s'habituer à son nouveau caractère ! Je te laisse lire la suite. Bisouxxx.

**Enissa10 :** Salut ! Merci pour ton com. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. Biz.

**Alexise-me :** Coucou ! Oui, je me suis éclatée en écrivant les répliques de Kaylan. J'adore lui donner ce côté insolent et déluré ! Je te laisse lire la suite. Biz.

**Pou-pou-pidoouu :** J'adore rendre les Cullen méchants lol. J'aime l'idée de pouvoir détruire leur image irréprochable ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Bella ne va pas se laisser faire, donc ils vont bien devoir changer leur façon d'agir. Bisouxxx.

**frimousse30 :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Eh oui, la grande question est de savoir : pourquoi personne n'aime Bella ? Et je pense que tu ne vas pas beaucoup aimer la réponse lol. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Biz.

**canada02 :** Coucou ! Merci de continuer à me suivre et à me laisser des gentilles reviews. Pour Bella, elle saura tenir tête à tous ses camarades. Mais bon, elle va comme même manger de la terre dans un ou deux affrontements. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas rester longtemps seule. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 3 : Premier jour de cours

Ce fut le bruit d'une règle frappant durement sur sa table qui réveilla Bella en sursaut plusieurs heures plus tard. Hagarde, elle avait bondi de sa chaise, avant de se mettre immédiatement en position de combat. Regardant les alentours sans vraiment rien y voir, elle semblait toujours aux prises avec son rêve.

- Barrez-vous ! Hurla-t-elle, totalement endormie. Voilà les flics !

Les moqueries qui résonnèrent dans la salle suite à ces mots, eut tôt fait de finir de la réveiller. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était dans son école de riches, et non en compagnie de sa bande, en train de commettre une énième infraction. Gênée, elle vit un tout nouvel enseignant face à elle, qui la contemplait d'un air mécontent. Où était le professeur d'économie ? À quel cours était-elle maintenant ? Vu la blouse blanche que portait l'homme roux à lunettes face à elle, c'était maintenant l'heure du cours de chimie. Dans sa classe, tous les autres élèves semblaient avoir pris des notes sur l'expérience que venait de réaliser leur professeur à son propre bureau.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, mademoiselle Swan. Persifla son enseignant. Je requiers juste votre attention pour la fin de mon cours. Ce chapitre risque fort de vous être utile lors des prochains examens.

- Bien sûr. Bégaya Bella, encore sonnée par son brusque réveil.

Se rasseyant sur son siège, elle ne prêta pas pour autant plus attention au cours de « l'empêcheur de dormir ». Bâillant, elle essuya la bave qui avait coulé de ses lèvres, avant de s'avachir un peu plus sur sa chaise. Immédiatement, des cris outragés fusèrent de partout suite à son geste. Quoi ? Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

- Mademoiselle Swan. Interpella clairement son professeur. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de resserrer vos jambes ?!

Ses jambes ? Baissant les yeux, Bella vit qu'elles les avaient largement écartés pour prendre une position plus confortable. Bien sûr, sa mini-jupe cachait maintenant à peine ses sous-vêtements, alors que ses cuisses étaient à la vue de tous. Pestant contre Renée, et l'uniforme obligatoire de ce lycée, elle se remit correctement en place avec le plus de dignité possible. Voilà pourquoi elle préférait porter un pantalon.

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle aux élèves qui la fixaient toujours. Si vous arrêtiez de me regarder, vous aussi !

Nonchalamment, elle retourna son attention sur les murs de la pièce, alors que son professeur de sciences reprenait déjà son cours. Réprimant un autre bâillement, son regard croisa les yeux interrogateurs d'Angela, avant que cette dernière ne se retourne prestement pour de nouveau prendre des notes. Une vraie tête d'ampoule, pensa avec amusement Bella.

L'attitude de cette fille l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle ne se mélangea pas réellement aux autres, et personne ne semblait vouloir l'importuner. Pourtant vu son apparence, elle ne semblait pas être une redoutable adversaire. Alors Bella ne comprenait pas vraiment les égards qu'elle semblait inspirer à tous. L'adolescente avait après tout passé sa vie à s'imposer aux autres par la force. Y avait-il donc une autre façon d'être respecté ? Haussant les épaules, la jolie brune pensa qu'au vu de sa situation, elle serait bien obligée d'user de ses faibles poings pour repousser ses détraqueurs.

Soufflant d'ennui, et ignorant le regard réprobateur de son enseignant, ses yeux tombèrent alors sur une des horloges murales de la salle qui affichait bientôt midi. L'idée qu'elle pourrait bientôt de nouveau se goinfrer sembla éloigner toute mauvaise humeur à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. L'eau à la bouche, elle fixa impatiemment le mouvement des aiguilles, prête à bondir hors de la salle de classe. Le self était bien le seul endroit de ce lycée dont elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à repérer l'emplacement. Et lorsque la cloche sonna enfin midi, Bella fut la première à déserter les lieux en évitant cette fois-ci le croche-pied d'un de ses camarades.

Se repérant rapidement, et avec le nez en l'air pour capter les douces odeurs des cuisines, elle courut vivement vers la merveilleuse cantine du lycée. Renée lui avait expliqué, après avoir constaté sa nouvelle passion pour la nourriture, que l'accès au self était gratuit. Après tout, les étudiants devaient payer assez cher leur entrée dans ce lycée, pour être graciés d'autres frais. Et pour Bella, c'était comme lui annoncer qu'elle venait de gagner au loto.

Poussant la porte du réfectoire, son regard s'illumina à la vue de la grande salle blanche et propre qui s'offrait à elle. Diverses tables drapées d'une longue nappe en soi blanche, et accompagnées d'une bougie parfumée en leur centre, étaient disposées comme dans un restaurant cinq étoiles. Et partout, occupant les diverses places qui envahissaient pratiquement toutes l'espace libre, des lycéens bavardaient tranquillement en mangeant avec retenue leur repas.

Brusquement, un homme élégamment habillé d'un costume noir et d'un tablier blanc apparut, et la conduisit de force à une table, avant de lui informer qu'une assiette allait lui être servit. Et après avoir compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas servir toute seule, Bella prit le parti d'attendre avec impatience le retour de son « serveur ». Tapotant nerveusement sa table des doigts, elle observa alors distraitement d'autres élèves envahir le self.

À son étonnement, le « serveur » lui apporta rapidement du canard à l'orange dans une belle assiette en porcelaine. Et alors qu'elle se régalait, ses couverts en argent tenu fortement entre ses mains, Bella pensa tout de même à manger plus lentement pour la digestion. Elle serait vraiment mortifiée de vomir ce succulent plat.

Sourde aux bavardages alentours, elle déglutit difficilement avant d'attraper son verre, et d'en avaler le contenu d'une traite. Surprise, elle faillit recracher le tout en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas de l'eau. Plus précisément, il s'agissait d'un vin blanc, certainement très couteux. Avaient-ils le droit, en tant qu'étudiants mineurs, de consommer de l'alcool au sein même de leur lycée ? Au vu des airs hautains de ses camarades qui se plaignaient ouvertement de son manque de retenue, la seule étrangeté en ce moment même semblait être sa présence en ces lieux.

Partiellement rassasiée, Bella choisit de faire une pause dans son festin, et trouva le seul avantage de porter des jupes. En jupe, elle n'avait pas besoin de déboutonner son vêtement après s'être autant goinfrée. Riant solitairement de sa propre blague, elle ne remarqua pas réellement un de ses camarades surgir derrière son dos. Abasourdie, elle vit juste une main inconnue déverser dans son assiette tout le contenu d'un sachet en plastique. Aussitôt, des milliers de vers ne tardèrent pas à envahir prestement sa table sous les jacassements des autres élèves. Des applaudissements, ou résonnaient des « Bravo Tyler » emplirent le self. Les « serveurs », loin de prendre part au conflit, se dirigèrent vivement et silencieusement vers la cuisine.

- Mixe-les avec le reste de ton assiette. Se moqua le dénommé Tyler, en se plaçant face à sa victime. C'est le type de repas qui te convient le mieux.

Levant les yeux, Bella fixa son regard sur un adolescent brun, à la belle peau bronzée, et au sourire ravageur. Portant sur le dos un blouson de sport avec un aigle dessiné dessus – certainement l'équipe de rugby du lycée – il respirait la suffisance. Au loin, de nombreuses filles lui firent d'ailleurs des clins d'œil séducteurs pour le féliciter de son initiative.

- Eh, Mike. Héla-t-il un autre garçon blond. On dirait que cette fois-ci c'est moi qui ai réussi à la faire pleurer. Hein, Isabella ? Tu vas encore pleurer, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans répondre, Bella observa sa viande être envahie par les vers, qui entamait voracement ses restes. Tout autour d'elle, des commentaires satisfaits et cruels fusaient de plus en plus, alors qu'une sourde colère l'envahissait. Et maintenant, après tout ce gâchis, ils attendaient d'elle des larmes ? Ils voulaient qu'elle pleure ?

- Alors princesse ? Continua l'adolescent, euphorique et fier de lui. Tu ne manges pas ? Tu as surement besoin d'aide ?

Ricanant, Tyler prit la fourchette de Bella, pour amener une cuillérée pleine de vers à ses lèvres. Vicieux, il appuya son autre main contre l'épaule de sa martyre dans un geste de contrainte. Grave erreur. Car le fragile fil de patience de la jolie brune fut rompu à cet instant. Rapidement, elle avait saisi la main incriminée avant de se relever pour le lui retourner dans le dos. Et furibonde, elle lui tordit méchamment le bras, alors que la salle se faisait silencieuse. Au loin, les filles formant le « fan-club de Tyler » portèrent des mains à leurs bouches pour retenir leurs hurlements de stupeur.

- T'as une idée du temps que j'ai passé à espérer ce repas ? Dit Bella d'une voix lente et maitrisée. Je pouvais enfin être loin de la vieille, et ne plus risquer qu'elle ne me retire mon assiette. Je pouvais enfin manger à ma faim !

Utilisant toute sa maigre force, et profitant de la surprise de son assaillant qui ne réagissait pas encore, elle réussit à faire craquer le bras de son ennemi lui tirant ainsi un cri de douleur. Foudroyant du regard son ami - Mike - qui semblait vouloir l'aider, Bella se fit impitoyable lorsqu'elle enfonça la tête de l'adolescent dans son assiette pleine de vers. Elle jubila de plaisir de le voir s'étouffer de dégout.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas dans mon corps, où je t'aurais déjà démoli ! Rugit-elle. Alors demande grâce, et tu auras peut être la vie sauve.

Autour d'eux, certains élèves s'étaient levés pour mieux observer la scène et s'extasier. Personne après l'intervention infructueuse de Mike ne tentait réellement d'intervenir dans ce conflit. Et celui qu'ils acclamaient à corps et à cris pour avoir maltraité Bella, était maintenant lui aussi victime de leurs insultes à répétition

- Mademoiselle Swan, monsieur Crowley ! Intervint soudainement une jeune femme en fondant la foule. Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Courant vers eux, elle força Bella à lâcher prise, avant de les repousser tous les deux dans un coin. Le combat étant terminé, depuis l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une surveillante, tous les autres étudiants reprirent comme si de rien n'était leurs diverses conversations.

- Considère-toi chanceuse ! Répliqua tout de même Tyler, en tenant son bras douloureux. La prochaine fois, je te tue !

- Trou du cul, c'est plutôt ton jour de chance ! Insulta violemment Bella faisant une fois de plus se taire les voix alentour. Toi qui ressembles à XXX ! Par le passé je t'aurais fait mordre la poussière ! Je t'aurais d'abord XXX, puis ensuite XXX, avant de te XXX.

- Mademoiselle Swan ! Hurla alors la surveillante. Dans le bureau du principal ! Maintenant !

Quoi ? Seulement elle ? Devant le sourire victorieux de Tyler, Bella comprit que lui ne serait jamais inquiété pour cette altercation. Fulminante, elle observa une dernière fois son assiette, avant de se lever de sa table pour quitter le réfectoire dans un silence mortuaire qui s'éternisait. Rageuse, elle défonça presque la porte du bureau de monsieur Octavia, et laissa la surveillante relater les faits à sa convenance.

En réalité, elle n'était pas vraiment énervée de s'être fait attaquer par un de ses camarades, au contraire cela pouvait être divertissant. Non, l'adolescente était juste triste de voir que ces gosses de riches n'avaient même pas de respect pour les heures de repas. Avant, dans son ancien corps, tous savaient qu'il fallait respecter l'assiette dans laquelle elle se nourrissait.

Alors l'esprit centré sur la belle nourriture perdue, elle n'avait absolument pas écouté le sermon de son principal. Tout du moins, elle n'entendit nullement le début.

- Vous arrivez sans votre matériel en cours, et vous avez passé toute l'heure à dormir. Croyez-vous vraiment que vos notes resteront toujours aussi bonnes avec cette attitude ? Et puis, non satisfaite de tout cela, vous provoquez ensuite une bagarre dans la cantine de notre lycée. Énuméra impatiemment le directeur. Sans oublier votre langage… déplacé. Il va falloir vous calmer, jeune fille.

- Moi, j'ai déclenché la bagarre ? Se médusa Bella, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'est lui qui a… _Mais devant l'air fermé de l'homme face à elle, elle choisit de changer de tactique_. Bon, écoutez, je l'ai à peine malmené, et je n'ai même pas utilisé ma chaise pour l'assommer. Je pense avoir été une assez bonne élève sur ce coup-là.

Les yeux ronds, monsieur Octavia la fixa comme si elle venait de dire une bonne blague. Quoi ? Elle trouvait réellement avoir été assez magnanime avec ce Tyler. Alors pourquoi son avis ne semblait-il pas partager ?

Se reprenant difficilement, le proviseur poursuivit tout de même ses réprimandes.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais devoir prévenir vos parents de votre comportement. Informa-t-il, d'un air faussement désolé. En espérant que vous retrouverez vos bonnes manières, Isabella.

- Parfait ! Répliqua l'adolescente en se levant pour partir. Je crois que tout a été dit !

Agacée, elle parcourut vivement les couloirs sans but précis, en toisant du regard tous ceux qui croisaient sa route. Ce n'était que son premier jour de cours, mais elle en avait déjà marre. Cette idiote d'Isabella s'était donc laissé marcher sur les pieds toute sa vie ? Et cela, jusqu'à devenir le souffre-douleur de tout le lycée ? Le pire étant qu'elle n'avait pas un seul ami sur lequel compter ? À ce rythme, elle n'obtiendrait jamais ces larmes pures. Et le temps jouait contre elle.

Regardant la montre en or à son poignet, elle vit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de reprendre les cours de l'après-midi. Les autres étudiants ayant réussi à lui enlever son envie de manger, elle décida alors d'errer un peu dans les innombrables couloirs de son nouveau lycée. Et au détour d'une passerelle, alors qu'elle se trouvait près de l'intendance, elle vit du coin de l'œil une jeune adolescente avec de longs et magnifiques cheveux blonds vénitiens. Étant de dos, Bella ne put la dévisager, mais celle-ci portait une magnifique robe d'été bleu nuit, et un grand sac de marques italiennes. Pourquoi ne portait-elle pas l'uniforme réglementaire ? Était-ce une nouvelle élève ? Haussant les épaules, l'adolescente se dit qu'elle avait bien d'autres soucis à régler pour perdre son temps à espionner une inconnue.

Continuant son chemin, elle finit par passer près de la cour, où elle perçut alors divers cris féminins s'extasier avec ferveur. Reniflant de mépris, Bella ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de prêter attention à ce qui provoquait une telle allégresse. La curiosité était vraiment le pire de ses défauts.

Là, fendant la foule comme des rois, et remontant les escaliers en pierre de la cour, un groupe de cinq étudiants venaient d'arriver. S'approchant un peu plus, Bella plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles en entendant l'horrible bruit du vent soufflant fortement au-dessus de sa tête. Intriguée, elle rechercha l'origine du phénomène, avant de voir au loin un hélicoptère posé en haut d'un des toits du lycée. Ces élèves ne venaient tout de même pas d'arriver en hélicoptère, n'est-ce pas ?

La bouche ouverte, la jolie brune fixèrent sans vergogne les nouveaux arrivants. Trois garçons et deux filles, ne portant absolument pas la tenue réglementaire du lycée, évoluaient avec grâce parmi les étudiants. Habillés avec style, dans des vêtements de très grandes marques qui semblaient faits sur mesure, ils ressemblaient tous à des stars de cinéma. Les détaillants, Bella vit le grand garçon brun du groupe, qui ressemblait fortement à un géant, enlacer une sulfureuse blonde au regard glaciale. À leur côté, un autre jeune homme, blond cette fois-ci, tenait la main d'une petite fille brune qui semblait plus danser que marcher parmi les élèves autour d'eux.

Cependant, ce qui attira le regard de Bella, ce fut le jeune homme aux cheveux blond-roux qui se tenait au milieu des deux couples. Grand, avec de magnifiques yeux émeraude, il parcourait la foule d'un regard acéré avant de finalement fixer son attention sur Bella. Quittant lentement son groupe qui s'était arrêté pour sourire à leurs « fans », il s'avança avec une lenteur calculée vers elle, sans jamais la quittait des yeux. Bien qu'il semble avoir du succès auprès des filles, personne ne tenta de lui couper la route, et les adolescentes paraissaient se retenir avec peine de l'aborder. En vérité, tous semblaient comme attendre leur rencontre.

Quoi ? Pensa vivement Bella. Si ce garçon était son petit-ami, elle ne quitterait plus jamais ce corps. Séduite, elle attendit qu'il soit en face d'elle, se moquant des sourires satisfaits des autres élèves, pour le reluquer un peu plus.

- La vue te plait ? Fait le jeune homme d'une voix veloutée. Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt, Isabella. Moi qui avais espéré que tu meurs dans cet hôpital.

Des ricanements fusèrent à ces mots, alors que le reste de la bande du roux se rapprochait lentement d'eux. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, pensa alors Bella. Jamais la mort ne lui aurait donné le corps d'une fille ayant pour compagnon un mec aussi sexy. Et puis, cette faiblarde d'Isabella n'aurait jamais pu séduire un homme tel que lui. Tant pis…

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais changé. Continua-t-il, d'un ton septique. Mais en réalité, tu es juste encore plus irritante qu'avant. S'il te plait, dépêche-toi, et meurs.

S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle soit blessée par ces paroles ? De « diablement attirant », il venait de passer à « ennemi à abattre » dans sa tête. Bâillant largement pour lui signifier son indifférence, Bella se gratta le devant de la tête avant de regarder autour d'elle.

- C'est à moi que tu parles ? Se renseigna-t-elle de manière ingénue.

- Tu es encore plus idiote qu'avant ! Répondit le roux en laissant filtrer sa haine. J'aurais dû envoyer des hommes t'étrangler durant ton coma à l'hôpital.

Loin de provoquer un scandale, ses paroles ne fient que faire frémir de plaisir la masse d'étudiants autour d'eux, alors que le clan du jeune homme roux les encerclait. Parmi eux, seule la petite brune, qui sautillait précédemment comme une fée, avait lâché la main de son compagnon blond, et semblait mal à l'aise devant cet étalage de méchanceté gratuite.

- Donc c'est bien à moi que tu t'adresses. Réfléchis à voix haute Bella, sans tenir compte des paroles de l'adolescent. Alors quand tu dis « Dépêche-toi, et meurs », tu penses à moi ? _Prenant une pause, elle leva enfin un regard plein de hargne sur sa nouvelle Némésis._ Vraiment ? Tu te ramènes en grandes pompes rien que me prendre de haut ? Et tu es qui pour me dire ça ? C'est toi qui devrais crever !

Les yeux émeraude face à elle se troublèrent légèrement à son discours alors que le jeune homme fronçait des sourcils. Le géant brun de son clan sembla alors se retenir fortement de rire, alors que sa compagne blonde lui donnait des coups de coude dans les côtes. Tandis que le garçon blond à leurs côtés gardait un visage impassible face à leur dispute.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Bella arma son poing droit afin de l'abattre sur la joue de l'impudent qui avait osé l'énervé, lorsque son corps fut pris de tremblements. Abasourdie, elle se sentit comme suffoquée sous le regard encore plus haineux de son interlocuteur. Reculant de deux pas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle perdait totalement ses moyens. Elle avait l'impression que son corps, habitué à ce type de confrontation, lui signalait que le jeune homme était un véritable danger. Et alors que la petite brune du groupe adverse, qui semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise, tendait gentiment la main dans sa direction, Bella se dépêcha de fuir les lieux. Elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne !

Encore tremblante, et assise sur les WC des toilettes des filles où elle s'était réfugiée, elle tentait de reprendre la maitrise de son corps d'emprunt. Jamais encore elle n'avait reculé devant le danger. Même lorsqu'elle savait que les chances n'étaient pas de son côté, elle continuait à foncer tête baissée dans le combat. Pourtant, elle venait de lâchement éviter une confrontation.

Le bruit de la porte des toilettes la coupa momentanément dans ses sombres pensées. Et tendant silencieusement l'oreille, elle écouta deux jeunes filles entrer dans la pièce pour semble-t-il se maquiller.

- Ce mascara est affreux ! Se plaignit l'une d'entre elles dont la voix stridente appartenait à Lauren Mallory. Regarde ça ! Il n'arrête pas de couler. Je ne ressemble à rien comme ça.

- Tu seras toujours plus belle qu'Isabella. Rétorqua l'autre, identifiée comme Jessica Stanley. La tête qu'elle a faite tout à l'heure. J'ai hâte de rentrer pour mettre la vidéo sur You tube ! Elle a vraiment cru pouvoir tenir tête à Edward Cullen et son clan ?

- Hum… Fit pensivement Lauren. On a pourtant tous vu Alice essayer encore une fois de la défendre. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'obstine à la prendre en sympathie.

La conversation se poursuivit dans des rires, et des commentaires inutiles pour Bella. Revigorée, celle-ci sortit comme une furie des toilettes dans lesquels elle s'était réfugiée, faisant sursauter violemment les deux autres jeunes filles.

- Les Cullen ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Je veux que vous me disiez leurs noms à tous !

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Attaqua Jessica avec virulence. On n'a pas à obéir à tes envies. Et ne fais pas comme si tu ne les connaissais pas, c'est ridicule.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait pour engager un combat avec Bella, Lauren la retient délicatement par le bras. En chiens de faïence, les trois jeunes filles se dévisagèrent en silence.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que l'on te dira quoi que soit ? Interrogea Lauren, le regard flamboyant de curiosité.

- Je ne te fais pas une demande en mariage, j'ai juste besoin de me remémorer certaines informations. Éluda vaguement Bella. Mon coma m'a causé beaucoup de… trous de mémoire.

Les deux ennemies, autodésignées, se dévisagèrent un long moment.

- Le clan Cullen. Répondit finalement la blonde. La famille la plus riche de tout le pays. Il y a Emmett et Rosalie – le grand brun, et sa copine blonde - ainsi que Jasper et Alice – le blond qui n'affiche jamais d'émotion, et la petite brune qui sautille de partout. Ils ont tous les quatre été adoptés par Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, tu t'en souviens ? _Marquant une pause étudiée, elle continua sur un ton plus bas_. Mais le dernier membre, Edward Cullen, est leur seul fils biologique. Il est celui qui héritera un jour de pratiquement toute leur fortune. C'est le meilleur parti qui soit, et ton plus fervent ennemi.

Sur ces mots pleins de fiel, Lauren attira sa complice hors des toilettes avec une joie non dissimulée. Mais loin de se préoccuper de ces langues de vipères, Bella réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui appris. Celle à qui appartenait ce corps avait fait vraiment fort. Même elle, qui ne fréquentait pas les quartiers huppés de la ville, connaissait la grande et illustre famille Cullen. Maintenant, elle pouvait se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur eux dans un magazine, un jour où elle patientait dans la salle d'attente de son dentiste. Que ce soit dans le domaine de la finance, ou de l'éducation, ou encore en politique, les Cullen étaient partout. Isabella avait réussi à faire de leur unique héritier un ennemi mortel ? Cette faiblarde commençait à impression Bella.

Bon, d'un autre côté, elle savait son temps limité pour accomplir sa mission. Donc elle ne devait pas se mêler des problèmes relationnels de son hôte. Mais le souvenir de sa fuite face à brun aux yeux verts la rongeait. Et déjà, un plan se formait en prévision des jours à venir.

Edward Cullen ? Aucun doute, ce garçon se devait de lui versera une larme pure pour l'humiliation d'aujourd'hui. Elle en ferait une affaire personnelle. Un défi.

À SUIVRE.


	4. Laissezmoi tranquille !

**Dans ton corps**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Il y a rien de pire que de se réveiller dans le corps d'une autre. Qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi est-elle détestée par tous les élèves de son école ? Et plus important, comment Edward Cullen peut-il souhaiter sa mort ?

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**laulau83 :** Coucou ! Je suis très heureuse de te retrouver sur cette nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**zazouisa01 :** Salut ! Merci pour ta gentille review. Voici un nouveau chapitre où je ne me lasse pas de mettre Bella/Kaylan à l'épreuve. J'espère que tu aimeras. Biz.

**Kik :** Merci de ta review. J'espère que cette suite plaira. Biz.

**Sandry :** Coucou ! Merci pour ton com. Pour Isabella, je vais lentement commencer à rentrer dans son histoire. J'espère arriver à te surprendre. Voici la suite ! Biz.

**Alice :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je vais beaucoup me lâcher dans cette fic XD. Du coup, le caractère de Kaylan/Bella va être assez marrant ! Biz.

**Nodame :** Coucou ! Merci de continuer à me suivre. Entre Edward/Bella : c'est une longue histoire de non-amour ! Il lui en veut énormément et ça ne va pas rendre la tâche facile à Bella/Kaylan. Sinon, ton hypothèse est intéressante, mais leur haine vient d'un fait encore plus complexe. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tarder à développer un peu plus leur histoire. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 4 : Laissez-moi tranquille !

En rentrant au manoir Swan, Bella savait que sa belle-mère lui passerait un savon. Et sans surprise, elle eut droit aux pires réprimandes. Aucun doute que monsieur Octavia eût tenu sa promesse de prévenir ses tuteurs concernant sa petite altercation d'aujourd'hui. Passant du « Que dira ton père ? », au « Tu le fais exprès pour m'attirer des ennuis », Renée s'égosilla pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure contre elle. Au final, Bella avait dû procéder à un repli stratégique dans sa chambre pour éviter d'avoir à entendre la suite de ses reproches.

Allumant les lumières de sa chambre, l'adolescente enleva avec plaisir son uniforme scolaire pour se mettre en jogging. S'attachant les cheveux, elle reprit le rituel qu'elle avait établi tous les soirs depuis qu'elle avait hérité de ce faible corps, et fit une petite série de pompe pour se muscler, avant de descendre dîner en compagnie de Renée qui semblait s'être calmée. Bien que cette règle, de toujours manger ensemble à table, était une vraie plaie pour Bella qui ne pouvait alors pas se goinfrer, elle choisit de se faire très discrète ce soir-là. Faisant attention à chacune de ses bouchées pour bien digérer, tout en surveillant les mouvements de sa belle-mère près de son assiette, elle dîna vivement dans un froid silence.

- Tout ton matériel a été racheté. Déclara soudainement la jeune femme. Tu iras maintenant en classe avec un sac contenant le nécessaire pour ta journée de cours. Alors je te prierais d'en prendre soin, Isabella.

Comment était-elle censée lui répondre ? Pouvait-elle enfin lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour provoquer la haine de ses camarades ? Cependant, Bella doutait que Renée soit au courant des tourments que subissait la vraie Isabella au lycée. Celle-ci devait se taire lors de son retour à la maison, et subir ces mêmes réprimandes de la part de sa famille. Peut-être même que sa relation conflictuelle avec sa belle-mère venait du fait qu'elle déchargeait sa peine contre celle-ci ? Secouant la tête, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle allait maintenant se mettre à jouer les psychologues pour son corps d'emprunt.

D'un autre côté, l'air abattu, voir triste de Renée la convainquit de faire un effort pour se rapprocher d'elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle légèrement arranger la situation ? Surtout qu'il lui restait encore trois larmes à récupérer.

- Merci, la vieil… Commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Merci beaucoup pour ta gentillesse… Renée.

Les yeux ronds, la jeune femme l'observa finir son repas en silence, avant qu'elle ne parte se coucher. Oui, elle pouvait parfois se montrer très polie.

S'étirant sur le chemin du retour à sa chambre, Bella pensa que demain serait une dure journée pour elle. L'adolescente savait que ses camarades de classe seraient de nouveau sur le pied de guerre. De plus, elle devait rester aux meilleures de sa forme pour affronter son ennemi numéro un : Edward Cullen. Brossant rapidement ses longs cheveux bruns, une envie de se raser la tête la tiraillant, elle s'endormit facilement dans son lit doux et moelleux. Le souvenir de sa famille, et les claques de sa mère peuplèrent longuement ses rêves.

Le lendemain, elle arriva encore une fois en retard au lycée, portant dans un sac noir Versace son nouveau matériel scolaire. Bâillant, elle maudit encore Renée de l'avoir aujourd'hui aussi, obligé à porter une jupe. En effet, la quiétude d'hier soir était de l'histoire ancienne, et elles s'étaient encore une fois violemment disputées au matin. D'où, son retard actuel.

Fixant d'un œil morne sa tenue, elle eut alors l'impression que sa jupe était beaucoup plus courte que la veille. Devait-elle maintenant faire la pin-up en étant habillée ainsi ? Pourquoi Renée ne comprenait-elle donc pas qu'elle partait en guerre ? La vie en elle-même était un combat ! Perdue dans ses pensées, elle eut tout de même assez de réflexes pour éviter – encore une fois - un dangereux projectile à l'entrée du lycée. Ce matin, ses gentils camarades l'avaient accueilli en lui lançant une brique du haut de leur perchoir.

- Super ! Dit-elle avec flegme à ses assaillants. Je vois qu'il y a du progrès !

Avec rapidité, elle attrapa la brique et visa habilement un des garçons du groupe qui riait toujours à gorge déployée. Sans surprise, elle le toucha en pleine tête et se régala de ses gémissements de douleur. Souriante, Bella se dit que rien que cette petite victoire lui remontait un peu plus le moral. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour retrouver la pêche !

Renonçant à se rendre dans son casier dont elle n'aurait plus l'utilité, la jolie brune choisit de partir directement dans sa salle de cours. Une fois arrivée, elle eut à peine le temps de passer la porte de sa classe, pour qu'un silence sinistre ne prenne place. Étonnamment, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, et les étudiants étaient éparpillés par groupe dans la salle. Haussant les épaules, Bella jucha du regard chacun des élèves qu'elle croisait sur sa route, les menaçant ainsi de tenter quoi que ce soit, avant de se poser tranquillement à sa place tout au fond de la classe.

Mais à peine ses fesses avaient-elles touchées sa chaise, qu'elle sentit immédiatement un liquide visqueux envahirent ses vêtements. Tendue, elle leva le visage pour croiser les regards goguenards de ses camarades, avant que ses yeux ne captent le tableau. Sur celui-ci diverses insultes à son encontre, signées pour la plupart du nom des élèves de sa classe, y avaient été gribouillées. Certains lui disaient de rapidement mourir, et d'autres – plus indulgents - la conseillait de quitter le pays.

- Tellement puérile. Murmura soudainement Angela Weber en se relevant pour quitter la salle. Je vous trouve vraiment ridicule dans votre entêtement à la torturer.

À son départ, certains élèves semblèrent étrangement se détendre pour profiter encore plus des malheurs de leur souffre-douleur favoris. Angela avait vraiment une influence étrange sur ses camarades de classe.

Énervée, Bella ne prêta nullement attention à son départ alors que le liquide posé sur sa chaise imbibait soudainement ses sous-vêtements. Calmement, Bella se releva de sa position assise, et tourna la tête pour examiner sa jupe. Son siège avait été barbouillé de peinture rouge, et maintenant, en regardant son derrière, on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'elle avait eu ses menstruations en plein cours.

- Qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement aimable. Ayez au moins le cran de vous dénoncer !

Des ricanements mesquins résonnèrent à cet instant sur sa gauche, alors que trois filles s'avançaient lentement vers elle, fondant sans peine la foule d'élèves qui s'étaient rapprochés d'elle. Surprise, Bella se figea un instant en réalisant que ce trio en particulier avait osé l'attaquer aussi lâchement.

Face à elle, Lauren, Jessica et Laetitia arboraient toutes les trois un sourire victorieux. Bella avait cru remarquer qu'elles étaient assez populaires dans le lycée, et qu'elles se proclamaient elles-mêmes comme étant le « fan-club officiel » des Cullen. Bref, rien de bien grandiose à ses yeux. Ce qui la choquait était que deux de ces pestes l'attaquent après avoir été aussi « aimables » avec elle hier lorsqu'elle les avait interrogées.

- Et si je te disais que c'était nous ? Répondit sans honte Lauren. Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Avec de la chance, elle se décidera à enfin quitter le lycée ! Intervint avec joie Jessica. Ne crois surtout pas être devenue une de nos amies parce que l'on ne t'a pas fait ta fête hier dans les toilettes.

- C'est clair ! Elles m'ont expliqué que tu leur avais sérieusement fait pitié sur le moment, tu sais ? Rigola Leatitia. J'ai vraiment honte pour toi ! Alors si tu veux mon avis, tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans le coma… à jamais.

Tout autour de Bella, chacun observait la scène avec la plus grande joie. Ils avaient tous soif que le trio démontre encore plus de cruauté envers l'adolescente, afin de totalement rassasié leur propre envie de violence.

- Vous vous rappelez de la fois où on l'avait enfermé dans le vestiaire des filles. Ricana alors Lauren. Tu as longtemps supplié pour qu'on te libère, tu t'en souviens de ça ? Et si on recommençait, Isabella ?

Des chuchotements enthousiasmes éclatèrent de tous côtés à cette proposition. Certains vérifiaient même leur portable afin de s'assurer d'y avoir assez d'espace libre pour enregistrer entièrement cet épisode, et ainsi pouvoir mettre la vidéo de sa déchéance sur le net. Mais loin de leurs bavardages, et loin de se préoccuper des malheurs qu'avait vécus son corps d'emprunt, Bella était plus intriguée par un autre problème. Ces trois filles, en tout point mignonnes, étaient en réalité de vraies diablesses. Comment pouvaient-elles se montrer si cruelles en affichant toujours un air de Lolita ? Elles illustraient par leur seule personnalité le titre d'un film qu'elle avait un jour regardé avec ses frères… _Le diable s'habille en Prada_ ! Perdue dans ses pensées, ce fut la douleur d'une gifle qui ramena la jolie brune à la réalité.

- Écoute lorsqu'on te parle ! Hurla d'énervement Laetitia. On va te faire payer pour hier. Comment as-tu pu oser répondre de cette manière à Edward Cullen ?

Tournant lentement la tête vers celle qui l'avait attaqué, Bella fut totalement estomaqué par son geste. Venait-elle d'être… frappée ?

- C'est bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'une fille me gifle. Annonça-t-elle platement en caressant sa joue meurtrie. J'avais presque oublié la douleur que cela pouvait provoquer…

- Depuis longtemps ? Rigola alors Lauren, entrainant les autres dans son hilarité. Ton cerveau est totalement foutu, ma pauvre ! Tu es pitoyable ! _La blonde tremblait presque de haine à ces mots, alors que son regard parcourait le corps de sa martyre_. J'ai une idée ! Et si on te faisant une petite coupe de cheveux ?

- Oui ! Surenchérit Laetitia en attrapant des ciseaux à une table voisine. Ses cheveux sont bien trop beaux pour elle.

Les ciseaux en main, la brune aux mèches bleues s'apprêtaient à agripper une forte poignée de cheveux de sa victime, lorsque Bella réagit enfin à ces détraqueurs. Utilisant une de ses tactiques de défense favorites, elle lui balança violemment l'os du bas de la paume de sa main – les doigts bien recourbés - au plein milieu du visage. Le bruit d'un nez qui se brise d'un coup sec mortifia lentement les spectateurs de l'altercation. Lâchant un hurlement de souffrance, Laetitia relâcha la paire de ciseaux, avant de poser ses mains sur son nez qui saignait abondamment.

- Habituellement, je ne frappe pas les filles, spécialement d'aussi mignonnes. Expliqua sereinement Bella, en haussant des épaules. Alors c'était juste un avertissement. Arrêtez de me harceler !

Lentement, elle s'apprêtait à contourner son bureau pour quitter la salle, mais Lauren lui bloqua prestement le chemin.

- Tu… tu ne me fais pas peur ! Bégaya-t-elle. Tu vas payer pour avoir… insulté Edward !

Lâchant un juron, Bella vit ses camarades reculer alors qu'elle se saisissait à son tour de la paire de ciseaux abandonner au sol. Regardant le visage des autres étudiants pâlir de peur, elle attrapa prestement une poignée de ses longs cheveux bruns, et les coupa sans une once d'hésitation. Sous les hoquets de stupeurs de ses assaillants, elle balança les longues mèches de cheveux sectionnés au visage de Lauren, tout en gardant un air impassible.

- Satisfaite ? Demanda-t-elle calmement. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, Bella se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée de sa salle de classe, en faisant s'écarter les autres étudiants de son passage d'un regard meurtrier. Trop choqué, personne ne chercha à l'arrêter, et les téléphones portables qui filmaient encore la scène s'éteignirent. Bouillante de rage, l'adolescente s'apprêtait enfin à sortir, lorsque leur professeur de la matinée – une jolie femme rousse - arriva sur les lieux, totalement essoufflés par sa course.

- Excusez-moi pour mon retard. Dit-elle vivement. J'ai été retenue par… Laetitia ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ton nez ?

Mortifiée, l'enseignante examina de loin son élève alors que le nom d'Isabella résonnait dans toute la salle. Géniale, pensa celle-ci en grinçant des dents. Rapidement, Laetitia fut conduite à l'infirmerie, alors que Bella se retournait _encore_ dans le bureau de monsieur Octavia.

- Ce que vous avez fait est grave ! Dis celui-ci d'un ton dramatique. Mademoiselle Laetitia Dolohov pourrait très certainement porter plainte contre vous. Et vous l'avez attaquée, sans aucune raison valable, d'après les déclarations de vos camarades. Que se passe-t-il, Mademoiselle Swan ?

- Connaissez-vous le menu de ce midi à la cantine ? Demanda-t-elle en réponse, d'un air absent. Ce serait bien d'avoir du poulet frit…

Fulminant, le proviseur semblait être sur le point de commettre un crime. Retenant un rictus moqueur, Bella ne voyait vraiment pas qu'elle avait été sa faute. Elle aurait pu sérieusement blesser ces trois filles en représailles pour leur mauvaise blague, mais elle s'était contentée de briser un nez. Depuis qu'elle avait repris ce corps, la jolie brune trouvait qu'elle ne cessait d'être magnanime avec tout le monde.

Alors elle se moquait des paroles de son directeur, ou même des accusations de ses camarades. Et quant aux attaques qu'elle subissait, Bella comptait bien régler ce problème seul. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour cela, et de toute façon, personne ne voulait vraiment l'écouter. Serrant les poings de satisfaction, elle pensa que même si ce nouveau corps était faible, elle avait gardé ses connaissances en combat. La facilité avec laquelle elle avait cassé le nez refait de Laetitia lui prouvait qu'elle était toujours aussi combative.

- Mademoiselle Swan. Interpella une dernière fois le principal, alors que l'entretien touchait à sa fin, et que l'adolescente se dirigeait vers la porte. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre jupe ?

- Cela vous intéresse-t-il vraiment ? Réfuta Bella en quittant définitivement la pièce.

Une fois sortie du bureau de monsieur Octavia, elle choisit de ne pas retourner en cours, pour errer quelque peu dans les couloirs du lycée. Repensant à sa deuxième journée ici, Bella ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de dépit. La vieille Renée serait à coups sûrs énervée ce soir. Elle lui avait promis de bien se comporter. Mais était-ce de sa faute si elle se faisait attaquer de toute part ?

Non, mais elle connaissait le fautif. Dans son esprit, un seul visage apparut alors : celui d'Edward Cullen. Après tout, Lauren et sa bande l'avaient agressée à cause de lui. Alors oui, tous ses problèmes avaient pour origine le jeune homme roux. Il avait dû charger les autres de lui faire vivre un vrai calvaire au sein de ce lycée. Les larmes pures s'éloignaient de ses priorités alors que l'envie de tuer le jeune homme faisait bouillonner son sang.

Hargneuse, Bella se résigna à rejoindre sa classe, lorsque la sonnerie du lycée sonna la troisième heure de cours. Intérieurement, elle n'y retournait que pour diminuer ses charges lorsque Renée commencerait à la disputer ce soir.

Trainant des pieds, elle aperçut alors par hasard son ennemi numéro un, nonchalamment assis sur un des bancs de la cour de l'école, un livre à la main. Monsieur se permettait-il de sécher les cours ? Regardant autour d'elle, Bella remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls en ce moment, car tous les étudiants des environs étaient restés enfermés dans leur salle de classe. Parfait. Aucun témoin. Aucune preuve.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha vivement de sa Némésis, qui ne leva même pas le regard au bruit de son arrivée. Soudainement suicidaire, elle se saisit du livre qu'il étudiait avant de le balancer au loin.

Tendue, elle vit Edward Cullen redresser le visage vers elle, le regard flamboyant. Était-il énervé ? Parfait. Ils étaient maintenant deux à être dans cet état ! Mettant une distance de sécurité entre eux, pour éviter que son corps n'ait encore une mauvaise réaction à sa présence, Bella entama les hostilités.

- Dès que je t'ai vue, j'aurais dû savoir que tu serais le poison de ma nouvelle vie ! Cracha-t-elle. Alors, réglons le problème dès maintenant !

À la fin de sa tirade, elle se mit en position de combat, priant pour qu'elle puisse se défendre correctement. Elle voulait affronter, et battre le jeune homme roux. Là d'où elle venait, la loi du plus fort régnait en maître. Et elle ne connaissait que la manière brute pour régler ses problèmes.

Cependant, l'adolescent se contenta de lentement se lever de son banc, avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur du lycée.

- Eh ! Cria Bella, en se voyant royalement ignorer. Je te parle ! Arrête –toi immédiatement !

Rageuse, elle avait beau hurler, le roux restait sourd à ses appels, en faisant comme si elle n'existait pas. Cependant, il y avait deux choses qui insupportaient Bella : la faim et l'indifférence. Elle détestait paraitre invisible pour les autres. Qu'on l'aime ou non, elle ne voulait certainement pas inspirer du désintérêt.

Et pour capter l'attention du Cullen, elle était prête à tout. Enlevant vivement une de ses baskets, Bella s'en servit comme projectile en visant le crâne de son adversaire. Narquoise, elle l'atteint facilement à la tête, alors que le roux stoppait net son avancée.

- Tu penses que parce que tu es une fille, je ne vais pas te frapper ? Demanda d'une voix rauque Edward en se retournant vers elle. Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir à quel point je te hais.

Haïr ? Ce mot eut du mal à trouver une véritable signification pour Bella. C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne disait la détester. Elle provoquait parfois de l'énervement, de l'agacement… Mais de la haine ? Jamais. Elle n'aimait certes pas forcément tout le monde, donc elle se contentait alors d'éviter ceux avec qui elle n'avait aucun lien d'amitié.

Coupé dans son élan, elle resta bras ballants devant Edward, qui lui-même ne s'était pas plus rapproché.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'adolescente. Je ne t'ai rien fait !

- Ne joue pas les innocentes ! Rugis le roux en plissant des yeux. C'est toi qui es à l'origine de tout ça. Je t'avais pourtant prévenue, Isabella.

De quoi parlait-il ? Bella savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'interroger plus, au risque de paraitre étrange, mais cela la démangeait. Manifestement, celle à qui elle avait volé le corps avait commis une énorme faute. Soudainement plus posée, elle crut percevoir une ombre de tristesse passée au travers du regard d'Edward. Ce sentiment, plus que la posture défensive qu'il adoptait, finit par convaincre l'adolescente qu'elle avait mal agi.

Il devait en vouloir profondément à Isabella, et son comportement impulsif n'aiderait pas à arranger la situation. Elle s'était contentée de lâchement tout lui mettre sur le dos sans connaitre le fin mot de leur histoire. Gênée, elle pensa subitement qu'elle voulait sincèrement que le rouquin lui pardonne. Mais quoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle voulait juste… Juste une larme pure venant de lui.

- Euh… Bafouilla-t-elle. J'avoue avoir commis certaines erreurs… Et je sens qu'on a certainement dû avoir des différends. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire table rase, n'est-ce pas ? Je te propose de tout recommencer avec… la nouvelle moi ! _Timidement, elle s'approcha de quelque pas du jeune homme_. Je suis Bella, enchantée de te connaitre.

Sa présentation, et son sourire innocent semblèrent déstabiliser un instant Edward. Il la fixait étrangement, et semblait hésiter à lui répondre. Finalement, il préféra partir sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant l'empreinte de son aura mélancolique sur son passage.

Soufflant d'agacement, Bella shoota une pierre de sa chaussure, avant de récupérer celle qu'elle venait d'utiliser comme projectile. Pour une raison obscure, cette situation l'agaçait. La vie compliquée d'Isabella Swan l'agaçait ! Trainant des pieds, elle se résolut finalement à reprendre le chemin menant à sa salle de classe.

Mais alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, l'adolescente fut surprise d'apercevoir qu'une jeune fille blonde, aux grands yeux bleus, avait calmement observé la scène de loin. D'une démarche fluide et maitrisée, l'inconnue se rapprocha d'elle, entrainant dans son sillage une douce odeur de rose. Une fois face à face, Bella se retint de se mettre en position de défense, et dévisageait l'intruse avec une grande méfiance. Mais celle-ci, un sourire ornant ses lèvres, se contenta de lui tendre une main amicale.

- Bonjour. Susurra-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis nouvelle dans le lycée. Et je tenais absolument à te rencontrer. Vois-tu, tu es le sujet de conversation numéro un de ce lycée, Isabella.

Une nouvelle ? Était-ce la jeune fille qu'elle avait observée hier près de l'intendance ?

- C'est juste, Bella. Fait l'adolescente en acceptant la poignée de main. Enchantée. Et, tu es ?

Son interlocutrice, loin de s'offusquer de son ton débordant de suspicion, lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Je suis Tanya. Informa-t-elle. Tanya Denali. Et je sens que nous allons être de grandes amies, Isabella.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, la mystérieuse blonde s'en alla vers l'intérieur du lycée, de cette même démarche contrôlée. Admirant encore la grâce avec laquelle elle se déplaçait, Bella pensa qu'elle avait bien besoin d'amis en ce moment. Le souvenir de sa bande, et surtout de Jacob, lui pesa momentanément sur le cœur. Oui, Tanya Denali serait la bienvenue dans son cercle inexistant d'amis.

Frissonnant sous la légèreté d'une brise, Bella se demanda alors pourquoi la blonde lui inspirait autant de méfiance.

À SUIVRE.


	5. La (im)parfaite famille Swan

**Dans ton corps**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Il y a rien de pire que de se réveiller dans le corps d'une autre. Qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi est-elle détestée par tous les élèves de son école ? Et plus important, comment Edward Cullen peut-il souhaiter sa mort ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Mrs Murray :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi. Je ne dévoile pas encore le passé d'Isabella, mais je fais apparaitre un nouveau personnage. Biz.

**Sylvie :** Salut ! Merci de me suivre. J'avoue que je m'éclate aussi avec le personnage de Bella/Kaylan. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau post. Biz.

**Nodame :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. J'ai pris un réel plaisir à la lire. J'adore aussi le personnage de Bella. J'aime pouvoir lui donner ce côté naïf et drôle. Et c'est vrai que son esprit assez tordu (oui, elle pense à un film pendant une bagarre XD) l'aidera à affronter les malheurs de la vie d'Isabella. Pour Edward, Bella a beaucoup de travail avant de pouvoir totalement cerner son personnage. Il lui en veut à mort, mais d'un autre côté, sa tristesse le consume plus que sa haine. Isabella et lui ont des comptes à régler. Kaylan/Bella va malheureusement en payer les pots cassés. Pour Tanya, c'est un personnage clé de cette fic que je vais étayer au fur des chapitres. Mais je garde le mystère ! Pour Jacob, il va effectivement rencontrer (bien plus tard) Kaylan/Bella. Sinon, pour la touche comique de la fic, je vais tenter de la garder jusqu'à la fin. Mais avec un personnage comme Bella, ça va ne pas être difficile ! Pour le couple final… Je garde le secret ! Je prévois une fin assez… tordue lol ! Bon, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**belladu57 :** Merci pour ton gentil com ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce nouveau post. Biz.

**Sandry :** Salut ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. C'est sûr que Bella (avec son caractère de merde) oublie parfois qu'elle doit à la base récupérer trois larmes pures. Mais bon, ses camarades ne l'aident pas vraiment ! Je dévoile un nouveau personnage dans ce chapitre pour étayer la vie d'Isabella. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**Emma :** Coucou ! Merci pour ton gentil com. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop lente pour donner une suite à cette fic. Et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**Guest :** Merci de me suivre et de m'avoir laissé une review. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant que les chapitres précédents. Biz.

**LyraParleOr :** Ah, je vois que le personnage de Tanya t'intrigue ! C'est vrai qu'elle a un grand rôle à jouer dans cette fic. Mais je garde le secret XD ! Pour l'histoire entre Isabella et Edward, aucun doute que cela les a marqués tous les deux. La haine d'Edward est violente, et Bella/Kaylan n'arrange rien à la situation. Mais le passé d'Isabella va par la suite à être révéler. Alors j'espère te surprendre. Merci pour ta review. Biz.

**Rosabella01 :** Coucou ! Merci pour ton com. C'est vrai que cette histoire est assez tordue XD. Pour le personnage de Tanya, je te rassure tout de suite, elle ne va pas rentrer dans les clichés. Elle a un rôle bien spécifique dans cette fic, et je crois que je vais réussir à te surprendre lol. Biz.

**Lisa1905 :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Eh bien, je vais garder le secret sur le passée d'Isabella. Mais je peux t'affirmer que Bella aura beaucoup de choses à repérer. Notamment sa relation conflictuelle avec Edward. Biz.

**zazouisa01 :** Merci pour ton com. Je reviens enfin avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Biz.

**MortalFlower :** Coucou ! Je sens que j'ai réussi à capter ton attention lol. J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre sur cette fic. Biz.

Chapitre 5 : La (im)parfaite famille Swan

La fin des cours avait depuis longtemps sonné au prestigieux lycée de Sherbrige. Debout devant le miroir des toilettes des filles de son lycée, Bella fixait d'un œil critique sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Maintenant que la pression était retombée, elle pouvait enfin se rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts.

Elle avait coupé beaucoup plus de mèches qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Sa longue et soyeuse chevelure brune était maintenant dotée d'une coupe asymétrique, dont certaines mèches n'atteignaient même pas ses épaules. Grimaçant, l'adolescente saisit une paire de ciseaux qu'elle avait récupérée dans son sac, pour tenter de camoufler la catastrophe.

En vérité, elle se moquait totalement de son apparence – même s'il lui arrivait avant de s'autocomplimenter devant la finesse de ses muscles – et se moquait d'avoir coupé les longues mèches bien entretenues par le propriétaire de son nouveau corps. Non, ce qui la tracassait en ce moment même était la réaction de Renée.

Déjà que Bella était sûr que sa belle-mère risquerait de l'enguirlander pour avoir « agressé » Laetitia, si en plus elle apparaissait avec cette nouvelle coupe, aucun doute que Renée chercherait à l'empoisonner au dîner de ce soir !

Pourtant, elle aurait pu partiellement s'en tirer en accusant Laetitia de l'avoir attaqué en première. Ou encore, en mentant sur le fait qu'elle soit responsable de ses mèches de cheveux coupées. Mais Bella n'était pas le type de personne à fuir les problèmes. Elle s'était elle-même infligé cette affreuse coiffure, et même si Laetitia avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre ou à rapporter.

À cet instant, le souvenir du nez cassé de son ennemie lui tira un doux sourire. Après tout, pensa-t-elle avec magnanimité, Laetitia déjà assez payée pour l'avoir provoqué.

Observant une fois de plus son reflet, Bella jugea qu'il serait peut-être plus astucieux de se faire une coupe de cheveux assez courts. De cette manière, elle n'aurait plus à s'embêter à brosser ces longues mèches brunes. Un sourire sardonique éclairait ses traits lorsqu'elle pensa à la probable réaction d'Aram. Son collecteur d'âme ne serait-il pas lui aussi fâché en la voyant faire ? Elle était même surprise qu'il ne soit jamais intervenu depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle pouvait disposer du corps d'Isabella comme bon lui semblait ? Parfait !

Sûre d'elle, elle leva la main, prête à couper les longues mèches de sa frange, lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit avec force. Coupée dans son élan, elle observa la nouvelle venue, prête à se battre si nécessaire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Tanya Denali s'avancer vers elle avec cette même grâce qui la caractérisait. Silencieuses, les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent un moment en silence.

- Besoin d'aide ? Souffla finalement Tanya. J'ai comme l'impression que tu risques d'empirer ta… merveilleuse coupe de cheveux.

L'ironie de sa phrase tira un sourire à Bella. L'autre adolescente n'avait pas vraiment tort. Lentement, elle lui tendit la paire de ciseaux. Dans sa tête, elle voulait par ce geste combattre la méfiance qu'elle éprouvait pour Tanya. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que de lui confier sa tête ? Ou plutôt, la tête d'Isabella.

- Es-tu douée avec une paire de ciseaux ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

- Je me débrouille.

Passant derrière elle, Tanya coupa d'un geste vif et expert les mèches inégales qui pendouillaient de chaque côté de son visage. Elle semblait très à l'aise et aucune hésitation ne filtrait sur ses traits lorsqu'elle coupa les longues mèches de cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne. Rapidement, elle finit son œuvre, et souffla sur sa paire de ciseaux d'un geste comique.

- Voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle alors. Là, tu es parfaite.

Hésitante, Bella dévisagea son reflet en une moue expectative. Étrangement, cette nouvelle coupe en dégradé – dont les mèches étaient courtes sur le devant, et mi- longue à l'arrière – lui plaisait beaucoup plus que l'ancienne. Surprise, elle passa une main dans la nouvelle frange que lui avait fait Tanya, et épousseta les quelques mèches de cheveux coupés qui y étaient toujours accrochées.

- Tu es douée ! Félicita Bella. Je me rends maintenant compte que je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux. Merci.

Une lueur amusée passa dans le regard clair de Tanya, avant qu'elle ne lui rende ses ciseaux.

- Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider, Bella. Finit-elle par dire. Bon, il faut que je parte maintenant. Toi non plus, ne tarde pas trop au lycée surtout.

Sur cette dernière recommandation, la blonde s'en alla en laissant sa douce odeur fleurie envahir une dernière fois la pièce. La tête penchée sur le côté, Bella l'observa partir avec interrogation. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à se fier à cette fille, pourtant, celle-ci avait passé son test de confiance avec brio. Ce n'était définitivement pas une ennemie. Alors peut-être que l'adolescente pouvait enfin la mettre dans la catégorie de ses amies ?

Malgré son intuition qui lui disait de se méfier de Tanya Denali, elle voulait vraiment tenter d'être son amie. Après tout, à sa première rencontre avec Jacob, elle avait aussi au premier abord voulu se battre contre lui. Cela ne les avait pourtant pas empêchés d'être proches par la suite. Le souvenir de l'indien lui comprima soudainement le cœur de chagrin. Parfois, son ancienne vie lui manquait.

Rangeant sa paire de ciseaux, et nettoyant sommairement le lavabo bouché par ses mèches de cheveux, l'adolescente se dépêcha de suivre le conseil de Tanya. La fin des cours ayant sonné depuis un moment déjà, les couloirs du lycée étaient pour la plupart déserts. Pressant le pas, Bella se dépêcha de retourner à sa limousine qui la conduirait chez elle. Ou plutôt, chez Isabella Swan.

Fronçant les sourcils, la brune se fit la réflexion qu'elle commençait un peu trop à s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie. Finira-t-elle par s'oublier elle-même ? Allait-elle disparaitre, et devenir pour toujours Isabella ? Secouant la tête, elle se morigéna et pensa à son ultimatum. Elle n'était dans ce corps que pour une seule chose : reprendre le cours de sa vie. De sa vraie vie.

- Madame Renée m'a chargée de vous transmettre un message. Dis son chauffeur, en lui ouvrant la porte de la limousine, alors qu'il venait d'arriver au manoir. Elle requiert votre présence à l'instant même où vous serez rentrée. Cela semble très important.

Mauvais plan ! Pensa immédiatement Bella. La veille devait vouloir en finir avec elle dès son retour. Et il n'était pas question pour elle de se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans combattre.

Saluant d'un signe de tête distrait son chauffeur, elle monta rapidement les marches de l'entrée du manoir Swan. Craintive, elle prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle avant de presser silencieusement la porte d'entrée. Collant son dos au mur, elle longea un long couloir menant à sa chambre – tel un ninja – évitant même les domestiques qu'elle pouvait croiser sur son passage.

Un doigt sur ses lèvres, au détour d'un couloir, elle fit un signe à une femme de chambre qui l'avait repérée de continuer sa route sans faire mention de sa présence. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un donne l'alerte. Pensant que sa belle-mère devait l'attendre impatiemment, assise dans le salon, la jeune fille comptait bien contourner cette pièce pour la fuir le plus longtemps possible. Croisant un autre groupe de domestiques, elle fut étonnée qu'il y en ait autant dans le manoir. Partout, des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes en uniforme couraient dans tous les sens. Aujourd'hui était-il un jour spécial ? Cela ne pouvait pas être le jour de l'anniversaire d'Isabella, n'est-ce pas ?

Les dents serrées, elle atteignit presque trop facilement sa chambre, et s'y enferma vivement à clé.

- Parfait. Fit-elle avec plaisir en se frottant les mains. Il faut juste que je reste planquer ici jusqu'à tard ce soir. Puis, j'irai voler de la nourriture dans les cuisines ! Si la vieille pense pouvoir gagné contre moi, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil, jusqu'au XXXX

- Ton langage ! Rugis alors la voix de Renée derrière elle.

Se retournant d'un bond, Bella devint blême en voyant que sa belle-mère l'attendait sagement assise sur son propre lit. Cette dernière pinça d'ailleurs les lèvres en la regardant de haut en bas.

- Je savais bien que tu allais tenter de me fuir. Dit Renée, d'un air impassible. Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? Et pourquoi as-tu _brisé le nez_ de Laetitia ?

- Euh… Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir. Répondit Bella, en tentant de déverrouiller sa porte pour s'échapper.

- Oh, que si !

L'adolescente vit sa belle-mère s'approcher vivement d'elle pour lui saisir le poignet. Tirant dessus, celle-ci l'éloigna de sa seule porte de sortie.

- Très bien. Convint-elle finalement en haussant des épaules. Disons alors que je n'ai pas envie de te le dire.

Les yeux de Renée lancèrent des éclairs durant un moment avant qu'elle ne l'agrippe plus fermement pour la conduire dans sa salle de bain attenante. Prestement, Bella fut projeté dans sa douche, et elle cria lorsque l'eau froide s'actionna automatiquement.

- Dépêche-toi de te laver, on discutera de ta punition plus tard. Hurla Renée qui était retournée dans la chambre. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver. _Sa voix se fit lointaine pendant qu'elle fouillait dans le dressing de l'adolescente._ Je vais te choisir tes vêtements alors, pour une fois ne proteste pas. Tu dois absolument être parfaite !

Bella, abasourdit, avait éteint l'eau et tirait sur son tee-shirt mouillé avec une grimace d'inconfort. De quoi pouvait bien parler sa belle-mère ? Qui devait arriver ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il y avait tant de domestiques dans le manoir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'arrivée de ce nouveau venu semblait fortement angoisser Renée. Peut-être pourrait-elle tirer avantage de la situation ?

- La vieil… Renée. Minauda-t-elle. On ne pourrait pas négocier tout ça ? _Frappant le système automatique de la douche qui venait de se réenclencher, elle prit une voix encore plus mielleuse._ Je te promets de faire bonne impression à ton invité, et cela sans protester à tes ordres, si tu ne me punis pas pour avoir « embelli les traits » de Laetitia. Et… si tu m'accordes une petite faveur.

Elle avait hésité à demander une faveur en plus de se faire gracier de toute punition. Mais comme disait sa psychopathe de mère : « En affaire, il ne faut jamais hésiter à viser haut ! ».

Cependant, à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase, que sa belle-mère revenait vivement dans la douche en portant à son bras une longue robe en soie bleue. Sur son visage, Bella pouvait y lire comme de la lassitude. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment surprise par sa demande.

- Bien. Tu veux quoi, cette fois-ci ? Demanda la jeune femme. De nouveaux bijoux ? Un couvre-feu plus large ? Ou peut-être la décapotable rouge que tu n'arrêtais pas de lorgner dans ce magazine…

Les yeux ronds, Bella écoutait la liste de choix qui s'ouvrait à elle. Des bijoux ? Une voiture ? Mais, elle n'avait même pas encore le permis ! Et de toute façon, son chauffeur l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements. Était-ce de cette manière qu'Isabella négociait avec sa belle-mère ? Non, tout cela était bien trop futile pour elle. Elle, elle voulait du concret !

- Je veux un accès illimité à la cuisine. Coupa-t-elle avec envie. Tu n'auras plus le droit de limiter mes repas. Ou d'interdire aux domestiques de me resservir. Oh, et surtout, tu ne pourras plus jamais… _jamais_… me retirer mon assiette à table !

L'adolescente fixa avec sérieux la jeune femme face à elle qui s'était figée de surprise. Renée ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans savoir quoi dire.

- Tu es ridicule. Finit-elle par grogner. Tu sais très bien que si je contrôle tes repas, c'est pour que tu n'es plus d'autres problèmes d'estomac. Je ne sais pas trop d'où te vient ton nouveau fétichisme pour la nourriture, mais cela risque de te causer plus de mal que de bien. _Soufflant de dépit, elle s'appuya lentement contre le mur de la salle de bain. _Sois sérieuse, Isabella. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?

- Je te l'ai dit. S'entêta la brune. Et c'est non négociable !

Sa belle-mère la fixa un long moment, cherchant à savoir où était le piège, avant de finalement abdiquer en haussant des épaules.

- Tu as bien changé ! Fit alors Renée. C'est comme tu le voudras. Mais dépêche-toi maintenant. Il ne va plus tarder, Isabella.

- C'est Bella ! Corrigea l'adolescente en enlevant sa veste mouillée. Au fait, qui vient dîner ce soir ?

XXXX

Accrochée fermement à l'escalier en bois massif à l'entrée du manoir, Bella tentait vainement de rester en équilibre sur les chaussures à hauts talons qu'elle portait. Renée s'était montrée impitoyable, et ne l'avait rien épargné. Passant de la robe, aux chaussures, puis à la coiffure, pour finir par le maquillage. Ses yeux l'a brulaient encore au souvenir de la pose du mascara. Elle risquait d'en faire des cauchemars ! Seule la pensée « Accès illimité à la cuisine » l'avait aidée à tenir bon.

Et au final, même si son reflet l'avait assez plut, Bella n'arrivait toujours pas à apprécier le fait de porter des talons. Déjà, ses pieds lui faisaient souffrir, alors que la robe trop collante qu'elle portait semblait lui comprimer la poitrine. Tirant d'une main sur une des épingles qui retenait son chignon, elle fit un large sourire à Renée qui l'avait immédiatement tué du regard.

S'il fallait faire tout cela pour être belle, elle préférait largement rester quelconque. Serrant les dents, elle poussa d'un geste impatient une mèche des cheveux de sa frange qui venait de sortir du chignon compliqué que Jisèle lui avait fait. Non, le jeu n'en valait définitivement pas la chandelle.

Renée qui la regardait toujours d'un air désapprobateur fut coupée dans sa remontrance lorsque le bruit d'une voiture à l'extérieur se fit entendre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que des bruits de pas ne suivent, et pour qu'un majordome ouvre prestement la porte d'entrée.

Curieuse, Bella lâcha finalement son appui pour observer le nouvel arrivant. Éclairé par le large lustre de la pièce, un homme de grande taille, guindé et à la fine moustache, venait d'apparaitre. Ses courts cheveux bruns, et ses grands yeux marron, mis en valeur par son costume sombre, rajoutaient à son élégance naturelle.

- Bienvenue, mon amour. Dis soudainement Renée en ouvrant les bras. J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage.

L'adolescente vit la jeune femme s'approcher vivement de leur invité pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais celui-ci – sans jamais lui répondre – évita ostensiblement son geste d'affection. Les yeux perçants de l'inconnu s'étaient vivement plongés dans le regard intrigué de Bella. Le silence de la pièce qui amplifiait la gêne ambiante ne semblait nullement déranger l'homme qui se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers elle.

La jeune fille l'observa contourner Renée pour venir se planter face à elle. Les yeux dans les yeux, l'inconnu lui saisit alors le menton pour dévisager avec avidité chaque trait de son visage. Figée, elle se laissa faire telle une marionnette, glacée par les émotions qui passaient dans le regard de l'homme. Regard qui se fit rapidement lointain.

Elle l'avait l'impression que bien qu'il examinait son visage avec un certain sérieux, celui-ci ne faisait qu'observait une autre personne à travers elle. Ses yeux, hantés par un fantôme connu de lui seul, étaient voilés de nostalgie. Qui était cet homme ? Avait-il remarqué que l'âme d'Isabella n'était plus dans son corps ? L'avait-il vu ?

Se défaisant de la prise de l'inconnu, Bella remit une distance sécuritaire entre eux, et lança un regard suppliant à Renée. Inconsciemment, elle lui demandait de lui venir en aide. Cependant, restée à l'écart, la tête baissée et les épaules voutées, sa belle-mère ne semblait pas être prête à l'aider.

- Que se passe-t-il, Isabella. Dis l'homme d'une voix profonde. Tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton bon vieux père ?

Non. Était-ce bien Charlie Swan, le père de la propriétaire de ce corps ? Déglutissant, l'adolescente tenta de cacher sa surprise avec difficulté, voyant que son interlocuteur continuait de dévisager ses traits. Était-ce réellement une manière de saluer sa fille anciennement tombée dans le coma ? Était-ce une famille normale ? Renée avait été ignorée, et elle, elle subissait un examen minutieux.

Cet homme semblait plus considérer son… apparence ?... Que sa santé. S'éloignant un peu plus de son « père », Bella s'étonna encore de la tournure de la situation.

- Tu dois être fatigué ? Intervint alors Renée. Viens, laisse-moi t'accompagner à la salle à manger. Plus vite nous dinerons, et plus vite tu pourras te reposer.

L'adolescente vit enfin le regard de Charlie quitter ses traits pour se fixer sur sa belle-mère. Il considérait enfin sa présence en ces lieux, et lui saisit une main pour la lui baiser d'un geste galant. Tout de suite après, son attention revint sur Bella, qui tentait pourtant de se faire oublier.

- As-tu fait un repas qui plaira à Isabella ? Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

- Oui, bien sûr. Dis vivement Renée. Il serait difficile de ne pas la contenter. Je t'ai bien dit au téléphone qu'elle avait repris gout à la nourriture.

- Je vois ça. Coupa Charlie, d'un œil critique en observant l'adolescente de haut en bas, avant de lui adresser la parole. Elle prend bien soin de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne manques de rien ?

Clignant des yeux à la question, l'adolescente vit Renée baisser la tête de lassitude. Était-ce vraiment une situation normale pour la famille Swan ? Qu'insinuait-il en posant ce type de question ? Bella comprenait maintenant les conflits qui l'unissaient à Renée. Cette personne, qui était plus traitée comme une nounou que comme une femme à part entière, passait son temps à vivre sous le joug de sa belle-fille.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Isabella ? Enchaina Charlie, en contemplant une fois de plus son visage. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, ma chérie ? Tu passeras toujours avant tout le reste.

Aucun ne doute, au vu du ton qu'il employait, qu'il venait d'inclure Renée dans son « tout le reste ». Ou était les caméras ? Cette situation ne pouvait pas être réelle. Cela ne devait être qu'une affreuse blague faite pour une émission à la con.

Quelque chose clochait. Charlie passait son temps à parcourir le monde à la recherche de moyens pour devenir encore plus riche. Et lorsqu'il revenait à la maison, il se contentait de rabaisser sa femme. Quant à sa fille, Isabella, elle n'était qu'un simple objet qu'il voulait admirer à loisir. Était-ce vraiment de l'amour qui unissait cette famille ? L'adolescente en doutait sérieusement. Elle n'obtiendrait jamais une larme pure venant d'un membre de la famille Swan.

- Je vais bien. Répondit finalement Bella, les dents serrées. Renée a été parfaite.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit sa belle-mère ouvrir les yeux de surprise avant de se reprendre. Ignorant le regard toujours aussi perçant de Charlie, elle prit le chemin de la salle à manger sans attendre personne. Cette rencontre avec son « nouveau père » lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche. Cependant, elle avait fait une promesse à Renée, et elle comptait bien tenir sa parole.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit chuter sur ses hauts talons et ne dut sa survie qu'à la vigilance de Jisèle. Après l'avoir remerciée, elle se dépêcha de prendre place autour de la grande table en bois de la pièce. Charlie ne tarda pas à arriver, et à se placer en bout de table, tandis que Renée s'asseyait face à elle.

- Comment se passent les cours, Isabella ? Demanda immédiatement son père. J'espère que cette nouvelle année se passera mieux qu'à la fin de la précédente.

Tournant la tête pour fixer son interlocuteur, Bella le vit froncer les sourcils en attente de sa réponse. Devait-elle mentir, ou dire la vérité ? Elle qui ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière. Charlie savait-il, lui au moins, que Bella se faisait persécuter ?

- Tout va très bien pour elle. Intervint vivement Renée. Elle est, comme toujours, une élève modèle.

Charlie n'avait même pas frémi à l'intervention de sa femme et attendait toujours patiemment la réponse de sa fille.

- Le proviseur prend-il soin de toi ? Continua-t-il, imperturbable. Vu le montant de la donation que j'ai fait à son école, j'espère bien qu'il te traite avec respect ?

Une certaine menace envers ce pauvre monsieur Octavia plana dans le regard de l'homme. Déglutissant, Bella ne prêta même pas attention au domestique qui venait de poser une assiette face à elle.

Tout d'un coup, elle eut envie de faire une folie. Elle eut envie de poser de réelles questions sur Isabella à cet homme qui se disait être son père. Elle voulait savoir si Charlie savait que sa fille été victime d'intimidation. Car bien qu'elle ne détienne pas les fins mots de l'histoire, elle présentait que le coma d'Isabella avait un lien direct avec ses camarades de classe.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. T'ai-je dit pourquoi suis-je tombée dans le coma ?

Ses questions firent l'effet d'une bombe à table. Bella vit le corps de Renée se tendre, tandis que le regard de son père s'assombrissait.

- Voyons, Isabella. Commença à répondre Charlie. Tu es juste tombée gravement malade à cause du stress. Ton corps n'a pas supporté le choc.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que j'étais stressée ? Interrogea-t-elle immédiatement, sans tenir compte du hoquet de surprise de Renée. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais autant rendue malade ?

Un long silence tendu accueillit ses nouvelles questions. Les domestiques alentour hésitaient même à terminer leur service.

- Eh bien… Hésita son père en tentant un sourire gêné. Je suppose…

Il ne supposait rien du tout. Bella le voyait à sa façon de fuir son regard, ou encore, de tenir fortement son verre de vin. Cet homme n'avait pas cherché à comprendre le mal-être de sa propre fille. S'était-il contenté d'observer son visage maquillé à chaque retour de voyage, sans prendre le temps d'entamer une véritable discussion avec elle ?

- Ta fille tombe dans le coma, son âme a même pris les voiles, et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ?!

Son éclat, bien qu'involontaire, résonna longuement dans la pièce. Et les domestiques prirent rapidement le parti de fuir l'esclandre. Quant à Bella, elle se moquait totalement que la tournure de sa phrase pouvait porter à confusion. Elle se contenta d'observer son père poser son verre de vin avec une telle force que le liquide carmin en tacha la nappe en soie de la table. Son regard sombre se durcit avant de se poser sur sa femme.

- Je laisse le soin à Renée de gérer ce type de problème. Dit-il les yeux plissés. C'est pour cela qu'elle est ici. Pour prendre soin de toi !

Charlie semblait vraiment être un homme qui aimait fuir ses responsabilités. Une boule au fond de la gorge, Bella vit bien qu'il cherchait juste un coupable quelconque à qui se raccrocher.

- Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? Finit-elle par demander d'une voix éraillée. N'es-tu pas mon père ?

Sans attendre de réponse, l'adolescente se dépêcha de se lever de table. Posant un dernier regard sur sa belle-mère, qui semblait blême d'angoisse, elle lui demanda mentalement pardon. Ceci… Tout ceci était trop dur pour elle.

- Bella ? Héla vivement Renée, la voix tremblotante. Tu sors de table ?

- Pardon. Murmura-t-elle. Mais je n'ai pas faim.

Courant presque hors de la pièce, elle balança ses chaussures à talons afin de monter rapidement l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Une fois enfermée, elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait arrêter de battre et que son estomac lui ferait vomir un repas qu'elle n'avait même pas pris.

Le souvenir de sa famille lui vint alors à l'esprit. La dureté de sa mère, la douceur de son père, l'espièglerie de ses frères… Tout cela la noya sous une immense vague de nostalgie et de tristesse. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à la vie d'Isabella. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ses véritables origines. Les épaules tremblantes, elle passa de longues heures à penser à ses proches avant que le sommeil ne la gagne.

Entortillée sur le sol de sa luxueuse chambre, habillée dans une longue robe bleu nuit Louis Vuitton, Bella sourit lentement dans son sommeil en rêvant de sa mère qui la poursuivait au travers de leur petit appartement de banlieue.

Que pouvait bien lui réserver l'avenir ?

À SUIVRE.

Excusez-moi pour le retard. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire la suite de cette fic, et lorsque je me suis remise à la tâche, un mois venait déjà de passer ! Je vais tenter de mettre un peu plus de chapitres d'avance. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent toujours !


	6. C'est quoi ton problème, Isabella ?

**Dans ton corps**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Il n'y a rien de pire que de se réveiller dans le corps d'une autre. Qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi est-elle détestée par tous les élèves de son école ? Et plus important, comment Edward Cullen peut-il souhaiter sa mort ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Sandry :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, l'histoire s'assombrit un peu. Bella a pu se rendre compte que Charlie n'était pas vraiment un bon père. En vérité, il aime Isabella, mais à sa manière. Tout cela fait que Bella se retrouve encore plus isolé qu'avant. Surtout qu'elle ne connait rien du passé de celle à qui elle a pris le corps ! Pour Tanya, le mystère reste entier lol. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**Nodame :** Salut ! Merci de continuer à me suivre. Avec Charlie en plus dans l'histoire, le mystère autour du passé d'Isabella s'intensifie. Pour le personnage de Bella, c'est vrai que son envie de manger est assez marquante. Mais elle est de celle qui prône : la nourriture, c'est la santé ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'épisode où elle se transforme en ninja, et où elle réclame un accès illimité à la cuisine. J'avoue que j'étais pliée en l'écrivant ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, avec le retour d'Edward XD, te plaira aussi. Bisouxxx.

**Mrs Murray:** Merci pour ton com. Oui, je suis assez radine lorsqu'il s'agit de donner des indices sur le passée d'Isabella. J'ai envie de faire durer le suspense XD. Pour Tanya, le mystère qui entoure son personnage ne va pas tarder à prendre fin. Mais bon, je ne veux pas dévoiler toutes mes cartes lol. Sinon, ce chapitre en dit plus sur Isabella, j'espère que tu aimeras. Biz.

**Kalilah1 :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic. Je suis du même avis que toi au sujet de Charlie. Il n'est pas vraiment méchant, il est juste trop négligent. Même Renée, qui ne s'entend pas trop avec Isabella (ou même Bella) se préoccupe plus d'elle. Voici la suite ! Je te laisse la découvrir en espérant que ça va te plaire ! Biz.

**canada02 :** Salut ! Je suis contente de voir que tu continues de me suivre sur cette fic. Ce nouveau chapitre, où je lâche des informations sur le passé d'Isabella, risque de te plaire. En tout cas, je l'espère ! Bisouxxx.

**Rc :** Coucou ! Bienvenue sur cette fic. Je te remercie pour tes gentilles reviews. J'ai adoré les lire ! Dans ce nouveau chapitre, je vais essayer de donner plus d'informations sur Isabella. J'essaye de ne pas dévoiler toute l'intrigue, mais ça me démange XD ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau post. Biz.

**Adore youu :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre sur cette fic. Je te laisse découvrir ce tout nouveau chapitre. Biz.

**Rosina12 : **Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton com. On peut dire que tu sais comment redonner le courage aux autres lol ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai commencé à écrire quelques chapitres d'avance pour ne plus risquer d'en être à court. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies autant le personnage de Kaylan/Bella. Je prends toujours un grand plaisir à la mettre dans des situations rocambolesques. Pour Tanya, je comprends ton sentiment de méfiance. Mais bon, peu importe son rôle, elle aura du mal à supporter Bella ! Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Biz.

Chapitre 6 : C'est quoi ton problème, Isabella ?

Sortant de sa salle de bain, Bella rejeta d'un geste impatient les quelques mèches de cheveux mouillés qui lui barraient la vue. Après avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, couchée sur le sol de sa chambre, son humeur avait du mal à être au beau fixe. Passant une main dans son visage fatigué, elle frotta une énième fois ses yeux rougis afin d'être sûre de s'être débarrasser de tout le maquillage de la veille.

Dire que certains se plaisaient à dire que son obsession pour la nourriture pouvait être dangereuse. Pour elle, le danger venait du fait de porter cette large couche de fond de teint qui lui collait à la peau.

S'asseyant sur son lit, elle observa d'un œil morne l'uniforme réglementaire du lycée qu'elle devait porter. Elle présentait, qu'aujourd'hui encore, ses camarades de classe n'allaient pas lui laisser un seul instant de répit. Quel autre piège pouvaient-ils encore lui avoir tendu ? Aucun doute qu'ils fassent preuve d'imagination.

Saisissant la petite jupe plissée qu'elle allait encore une fois devoir mettre, elle ne put s'empêcher de plisser le nez de désapprobation. Mais quel était le problème d'Isabella ? Sa vie, sa personnalité, son physique, ou encore ses goûts étaient en parfaite inadéquation avec les siens. D'un geste rageur, elle balança le vêtement au bas du lit, au moment même où Jisèle entrait dans sa chambre pour l'aider à se préparer.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Mademoiselle ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant.

Plissant les yeux de réflexion, une idée germa immédiatement dans l'esprit de l'adolescente. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait toujours essayer de marchander avec sa femme de chambre. Après tout, elle avait assez bien réussi ses négociations d'hier.

- Très bien, Jisèle ! Attaqua-t-elle directement. Quel est ton prix ?

- Pardon, Mademoiselle ?

La jeune femme semblait décontenancée par son entrée en matière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange d'un pantalon pour aller au lycée ? Expliqua Bella d'un air sérieux. Attention ! N'essaye surtout pas de m'arnaquer, je suis impitoyable lorsqu'il s'agit de conclure des marchés.

- Mademoiselle, fit Jisèle en cachant mal son rire, cet uniforme est obligatoire. D'ailleurs, en tant qu'ancienne présidente du conseil des élèves, vous l'avez vous-même commandé auprès du proviseur l'an dernier._ Elle continua d'une toute petite voix_. Mais c'était bien avant que vous tombiez malade. _Jisèle sembla très triste à ce souvenir_. Je risquerais d'avoir des problèmes avec Madame Renée si jamais vous ne le portez pas.

Bella cacha mal sa surprise devant la révélation que venait de lui faire Jisèle. Isabella avait été présidente du conseil des élèves ? Elle n'y connaissait rien à cette fonction, étant donné qu'elle limitait son intérêt à son ancien gang et à la nourriture, mais elle savait tout de même qu'il fallait être un minimum apprécié par les autres pour obtenir un tel poste.

Baissant le visage pour ne pas que Jisèle remarque son trouble, elle se mit à rassembler lentement ces nouveaux éléments. Isabella avait eu tellement de pouvoir qu'elle avait pu choisir le nouvel uniforme de son lycée. Bella pouvait se rappeler les paroles de Charlie concernant la donation qu'il avait faite à son lycée. Et cela ne devait certainement pas être la première fois qu'il le faisait. Au final, le pouvoir qu'Isabella avait dû avoir sur ses camarades, voir même sur le personnel du lycée, aurait dû s'en trouver amplifié.

De plus, étant leur présidente, aucun doute qu'elle eût dû être assez populaire au début de l'année dernière. Alors que s'était-il passé ? Qui avait bien pu renverser le pouvoir de la toute puissante héritière des Swan ? Qui l'avait poussé à la dépression ? Le souvenir d'Edward, qui semblait la haïr avec passion, lui vint immédiatement en tête. Mais elle repoussa cette idée d'un geste de la main. Peu importe les coupables, elle devait avant tout percer le mystère de la vie parfaite d'Isabella Swan.

Se mordillant les lèvres, l'adolescente reporta à plus tard ses réflexions en voyant Jisèle l'observer avec curiosité. Elle avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Et de toute façon, ni elle, ni Isabella ne possédaient plus le pouvoir d'influencer les membres du lycée de Sherbrige.

Souriant à sa femme de chambre, elle choisit de reprendre en main le cours de leur négociation. Allait-elle être réduite à devoir la soudoyer ? Elle qui avant ne faisait autant d'efforts que pour obtenir une ration de plus à la cantine de son ancien lycée. La vie était vraiment dure.

- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, minauda-t-elle en changeant de tactique, mais j'ai acquis récemment un accès illimité aux cuisines du manoir. _Elle prit une pause dramatique pour amplifier la valeur de ce qu'elle avait à proposer_. Je pourrais peut-être te faire partager ce privilège, si tu te montrais… conciliante ?

Un clin d'œil tendit à affirmer ses propos. Pour elle, elle venait de proposer une affaire en or à sa femme de chambre.

- Mademoiselle… Fit celle-ci, d'un air blasé, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux. Je _travaille_ dans les cuisines.

Oh ! Bella n'y avait absolument pas pensé. Mais c'est vrai que Jisèle, lorsqu'elle ne l'aidait pas à se préparer, s'occuper de leur servir les repas du soir. Dans son esprit, elle imagina la jeune femme papillonner dans la grande cuisine du manoir, entourée par des milliers de plats tous plus succulents les uns que les autres.

- La chance. Murmura-t-elle alors à voix basse. Je ne pouvais avoir son corps à elle !

Au final, l'idée qu'elle aurait pu avoir eu tort de penser que tout le monde partageait cette même passion qu'elle avait pour la nourriture, ne lui effleura absolument pas l'esprit.

- Hum… Réfléchit-elle, toujours aussi tenace. Je vois que j'ai affaire à un adversaire coriace !

Elle allait devoir marchander avec plus d'ardeur. Pour cela, elle était une vraie pro. Souriant au souvenir de toutes les fois où elle avait dû parlementer avec sa folle de mère pour éviter les coups, Bella adopta une de ses techniques favorites pour réussir à conclure un bon marché.

Règle numéro un, avec un adversaire récalcitrant : Toujours procéder à un rapprochement stratégique afin d'installer un climat de confiance.

- Très bien, fit-elle en se posant sur son lit, assieds-toi près de moi.

- Je n'oserais pas, Mademois…

Tirant fortement sur le bras de Jisèle pour l'obliger à obéir, elle pensa ainsi cumuler ses chances pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle fit un sourire jovial à la jeune femme qui se raidit quelque peu à côté d'elle.

- Jisèle, nous nous connaissons depuis de nombreuses années. Commença-t-elle avant froncer des sourcils. Euh... N'est-ce pas ? _Elle marqua une note d'hésitation_. Bref, tu refuserais à une pauvre jeune fille de pouvoir porter un pantalon ?

La domestique sembla soudainement gênée par le ridicule de la situation. La règle numéro deux : Se montrer conciliant pouvait dès lors être enclenchée.

- Nous pourrions garder tout cela secret. Minauda-t-elle sous le ton de la confidence. Je n'aurais qu'à enfiler le pantalon lorsque je serais à l'intérieur de la limousine.

- Mais votre principal pourrait tenter d'en faire mention à Madame. Réagit immédiatement Jisèle. Et cela me retomberait automatiquement dessus.

Mince, alors ! Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Dans son parfait calcul, elle avait omis de prendre en compte Monsieur Octavia et Renée.

- Je pourrais dire que… hésita-t-elle avec affolement en fouillant la chambre du regard. Que… mon chien à attaquer ma penderie et à déchirer toutes mes jupes ?!

Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration fut assez mémorable. Mais loin de s'en préoccuper, Bella détailla la chambre avec frénésie, comme si un chihuahua à l'air teigneux allait miraculeuse apparaitre sur son lit. Jisèle, quant à elle, s'était contentée de la fixer avec des yeux ronds avant de secouer la tête d'un geste lasse.

- Mademoiselle, souffla de dépit la domestique, vous n'avez pas de chien.

La règle numéro trois : Ferrer le poisson, venait de tomber à l'eau. Abasourdi, Bella chercha sur le visage de sa femme de chambre le moindre signe de plaisanterie. En vain.

Comment ça pas de chien ? Isabella était une vraie poupée Barbie grandeur nature. Et tout en elle le lui rappelait ! Donc quel avait été son problème ? Pour parfaire son rôle, elle se devait d'avoir un chien ! Bella en était sûr. En effet, elle avait lu dans un magazine – une fois où elle patientait dans la salle d'attente de son dentiste – que l'accessoire ultime de ce type de filles était de posséder au minimum un petit caniche à poil court. Alors pourquoi Isabella n'avait-elle pas d'animaux ?

- Vous êtes allergique au poil de chien, Mademoiselle. L'informa à ce moment Jisèle. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle les animaux sont interdits au manoir. Vous vous en souvenez ?

Allergique ? Mais bien sûr, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ? Après tout, n'avait-elle pas hérité du corps de…

- … cette faiblarde d'Isabella. Finit-elle par crier avec hargne.

- Pardon ?

Clignant des yeux, elle vit que Jisèle semblait de plus en plus inquiète à son sujet. Se forçant à sourire, elle ramassa la jupe qu'elle avait balancée avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

- Non, rien. Fit-elle en partant. Vous avez gagné cette fois-ci, Jisèle.

Sa bonne humeur ne revint que lorsqu'elle s'assit autour de la table de la salle à manger. Face à elle, une assietted'œufs brouillés l'y attendait sagement. Hésitante à attaquer son repas, elle lança un regard troublé à Renée qui était assise face à elle. Sa belle-mère n'avait fait aucun bruit à son arrivée, et s'était contentée de vaguement la saluer. Le fait qu'elle portait des lunettes de soleil à table, comme pour cacher des yeux rougis par les larmes, mit immédiatement l'adolescente mal à l'aise.

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, Bella chercha un moyen d'entamer la discussion.

- Euh… Dit-elle. Où est Charlie ?

Mauvais départ. Mais elle n'avait pas mieux.

- Ton père est parti travaillé très tôt ce matin. Répondit Renée d'une voix neutre et contrôlée.

Bella allait poursuivre la conversation lorsqu'une assiette de crêtes à l'orange fut posée à table. Le nez en l'air, elle huma délicieusement ce succulent repas, en cherchant des yeux le sirop d'érable. Ce moment privilégié, entre elle et la nourriture, se devait d'être protégé.

Joignant ses deux mains en un simulacre de prière, elle ne perdit pas plus de temps avant d'attaquer son petit-déjeuner. Se goinfrant, elle prit tout de même un moment pour lancer un regard plein de méfiance à sa belle-mère.

- Tu ne me retires pas mon assiette ? Demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine, en se resservant un verre de jus de pomme.

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Gronda immédiatement Renée. Et non, je ne t'enlèverais pas ton repas. _Soufflant de lassitude, elle rajouta un sucre au thé qu'elle était en train de déguster_. On avait un marché, tu te souviens ?

Déglutissant difficilement, Bella dut boire un bon verre de jus avant de pouvoir lui répondre. Presque essoufflée d'avoir déjà englouti quatre crêpes, elle réfléchit calmement avant de répondre. Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle fronça les sourcils face à l'excuse de sa belle-mère.

- J'ai perdu le deal, Renée. Affirma-t-elle avec un soudain sérieux. Désolée. _Baissant les yeux, et manquant ainsi de voir l'étonnement qu'afficha Renée, elle continua d'une voix contrite_. Écoute, je ne renoncerais pas à mon accès illimité aux cuisines, si durement acquise ! Mais en échange… Je veux bien que tu me punisses.

Pour Bella, cela lui semblait être un bon compromis. Elle se plaisait à dire qu'elle était une femme d'honneur. Alors il n'était pas question qu'elle profite entièrement des avantages d'un marché qu'elle avait perdu. Fixant la réaction de Renée qui tardait à arriver, elle se retient de se rebeller si celle-ci n'acceptait pas les termes de ce nouveau contrat.

Mais loin de protester, la jeune femme se contenta de finir d'une gorgée son thé au gingembre, avant de quitter prestement la salle à manger.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Fit-elle tout de même avant de partir. Pour moi, tu as été parfaite. Certaines choses se devaient d'être dites.

Loin d'être rassurant, ces quelques mots murmurés au vent serrèrent le cœur de Bella.

XXXX

Entrant d'un pas ferme dans sa salle de classe, Bella ignora froidement les regards malsains de ses autres camarades. La bouche ouverte pour retenir un bâillement, elle fut tout de même surprise lorsque tous les élèves de sa classe s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le champ libre jusqu'à sa place. Avait-elle réussi à les impressionner ? Parfait. Peut-être pourrait-elle enfin prétendre à un moment de tranquillité.

Fondant la foule, sous les murmures étrangement excités des autres élèves, elle se figea en observant l'état de sa table de cours. Partout, des préservatifs – pour la plupart, ouverts – y avaient été disposés. Une sorte de gel, épais et visqueux, y avait même aussi été répandu avec générosité. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait maintenant ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas la tournure de cette blague.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle alla lentement s'asseoir sur sa chaise, sans plus prêter d'attention à ses camarades. Prenant soin de ne pas toucher à sa table, elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir y poser sa tête pour s'endormir. Lassée, elle étira ses longues jambes pour tenter de prendre une position confortable, et entamer sa sieste de la matinée. Après tout, elle ne venait en cours que pour dormir.

Fermant les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de maudire son professeur de ce matin. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tous les enseignants de ce maudit lycée se plaisaient-ils à arriver en retard ?

- Eh bien, regardez-moi ça. Fit une voix criarde bien connue. Tu oses prendre une attitude si désinvolte après tout ça ?

Ouvrant un œil, Bella lança un regard blasé à Lauren Mallory. Toujours entourée de son groupe d'amies, elle se désignait encore une fois comme le porte-parole de toute la classe.

Cette fille n'abonnerait-elle donc jamais ? Se redressant, Bella observa les visages ravis des élèves alentour avant de lancer un autre regard à sa table.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui devrait me déranger. Dit-elle sincèrement.

Et pour tout dire, elle disait la vérité. Des préservatifs se trouvaient sur sa table. Bon. Et alors ? Personne dans cette classe n'en avait-il jamais vu ? Pour Bella, ce n'était pas à elle de parfaire leur éducation sexuelle. Mais au professeur de biologie !

Si elle, qui faisait auparavant partie d'un gang, avait conscience de l'utilité d'un préservatif. Alors ces gosses de riches, qui l'observaient maintenant avec hésitation, devaient être tout aussi renseignés qu'elle sur le sujet. Haussant des épaules, elle reprit sa position initiale et referma les yeux.

- C'est comme ça que tu le prends ! Hurla de rage Jessica. Ce n'est pas étonnant venant de toi. _Se tournant vers le reste de la classe avec un faux air choqué au visage, elle s'adressa à voix haute_. Devrions-nous vraiment supporter la présence d'une telle personne au sein du lycée ? À croire que ce qu'elle a vécu n'a pas suffi à la convaincre de rester dans le coma !

Cette phrase eut le mérite d'intriguer Bella qui se redressa un peu trop rapidement pour observer ses bourreaux. Peut-être connaissaient-ils les raisons qui avaient pu pousser Isabella à un tel mal-être ?

- Oui, continua Lauren, ravie d'avoir capté son attention, nous savons tous qui tu es, Isabella. Une garce qui s'est faite, comme d'habitude, passer pour la victime de l'histoire. Mais nous savons que nous avons eu raison d'aller jusqu'au bout !

De quoi parlait-elle ? Ils étaient allés au bout de quoi ? De leur persécution envers Isabella, surement. Mais quelle en était la raison ? Cela l'intriguait.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Que savez-vous du coma d'Isa… de mon coma ?

À sa question, Lauren s'approcha de sa table et se pencha vers elle. Le regard mauvais, ses lèvres bougèrent dans un discret chuchotis. Elle semblait vouloir que ses paroles ne soient perçues que par Bella.

- Tout ! Nous savons que tu as préféré te rendre malade plutôt que d'assumer ce que tu as toi-même provoqué ! Susurra Lauren, avec hargne. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'attaquer à plus fort de que toi, ma pauvre chérie. _Un sourire mesquin s'étendit sur ses lèvres_. Car maintenant que tu es enfin tombée de ton piédestal, nous sommes loin d'avoir fini de nous venger de toi. _Se rapprochant encore plus près, elle murmura_ : je vais faire en sorte que tu disparaisses, Isabella.

D'un geste théâtral, Bella la vit saisir une petite télécommande de la main d'un des élèves de la classe, avant d'en actionner les boutons.

Curieux, son regard fut à cet instant attiré par l'immense écran plat que possédait sa salle de cours. Celui-ci était relié à un petit ordinateur portable qui semblait connecté à internet. Sur le grand écran, Bella pouvait voir, en première page sur un site bêtement nommée « Le », sa photo avec pour légende : « La call-girl du lycée de Sherbrige ». En dessous, elle pouvait lire une longue liste de noms masculins, certainement des étudiants du lycée, qui attestait par message avoir eu recours à ses services.

- On a pensé, expliqua Jessica, que les préservatifs te seraient beaucoup plus utiles qu'à nous !

Autour d'elle, les chuchotements moqueurs de la salle se mêlaient à de nombreux rires pleins de mesquinerie. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran, Bella comprit enfin où voulaient en venir ses camarades. Tout ça pour ça ? Tout ce cinéma puéril pour en arriver là ? Elle, au moins, ne passait pas par quatre chemins pour régler ses comptes. Ces filles étaient vraiment étranges !

Et que dire du reste de la classe ? Qu'avaient-ils tous rire à comme ça ? Croisant ses doigts, elle reporta son attention sur le trio infernal qui empoisonnait la vie d'Isabella. Laetitia, qui ne semblait pas s'être totalement remise de leur dernier face à face, se cacha imperceptiblement derrière ses amies.

- Quoi ? Fit Jessica, piquée à vif. Regardez-moi ce sans gêne. Tu devrais avoir honte et fuir notre regard !

- Oui, renchérit Lauren en se mettant une fois de plus en avant, tu es dégoutante. Dépêche-toi et baisse la tête !

Waouh ! Cette fille se prenait-elle vraiment au sérieux ? Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Bella éclata à son tour de rire. Quelle mauvaise blague ! Les observant de haut en bas, elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer à ricaner tout bas pendant qu'un lourd silence englobait la salle de classe. Non, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas considérer ce type de filles comme une menace. Cependant…

Se levant avec fracas, elle fut légèrement surprise de voir ses trois adversaires reculer d'un bon à son geste. Autour d'elle, certains élèves avaient même frémi avant de se forcer à rester en place.

- Bravo ! Applaudit-elle. T'as vraiment du cran, Lauren. Tu continues à me harceler malgré ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Le souvenir du nez cassé de Laetitia sembla envahir chaque esprit de la pièce.

- Tu… Bégaya la blonde. Tu me menaces ?

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Bella réfléchit à la meilleure manière de lui répondre. Car cette fille avait vraiment du cran de revenir à la charge.

- Non, du tout. Répliqua-t-elle, en levant les mains en signe de paix. J'admire les filles qui ont du caractère.

Certains élèves se mirent à bouger, mal à l'aise face à la tournure de la scène. Personne ne semblait comprendre le raisonnement de Bella.

- Vois-tu, je pensais vraiment au départ que tu n'étais qu'une petite peste à la voix criarde, aux cheveux décolérés, et au nez refait par un boucher, qui se damnerait pour devenir encore plus superficielle qu'elle ne l'ait déjà. À mes yeux, tu n'étais qu'une vilaine épine à mon pied… Une punaise si pathétique qu'on aurait presque pitié d'écraser… Une quantité vraiment négligeable ! _Sa description, faite sur ton neutre, tira quelques hoquets de protestation_. Mais en réalité, en grattant bien, tu possèdes toi aussi tes propres qualités.

Le regard sérieux, elle attendait la réaction de Lauren qui avait lentement rougi de colère. Elle avait pourtant été sincère. Après leur altercation de la veille, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ces filles, qui ne faisaient que jouer de leur apparence, pouvaient posséder de réelles qualités telles que le courage. À ses yeux, elles étaient un peu comme la méchante belle-mère de Blanche mère : obsédée et fourbe.

Pourtant, en venant s'attaquer de nouveau à elle, après que l'un de leurs soldats ait pris un sacré coup, elles venaient de gagner une certaine admiration de la part de Bella. Car elle -même, lorsqu'elle était encore la chef de son gang, n'aurait pas osée ré-attaquer aussi rapidement un ennemi qui l'avait déjà mise à terre. Cela ne pouvait que la pousser au respect.

Contente de son raisonnement, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les autres élèves de la classe semblaient si mitigés. Ne venait-elle pas de faire un compliment à ses ennemies ? De reconnaitre en partie leurs valeurs ?

Le rire d'Angela Weber, qui comme d'habitude se tenait à l'écart des conflits, brisa finalement le silence de la salle. Bella vit que sa camarade avait même beaucoup de mal à se retenir de pleurer de rire. Qu'avait-elle dit de si drôle ? Elle n'avait fait que dire la vérité sur ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de ses ennemies.

- Tu… Hésita à cet instant Lauren, embarrassé. Tu m'as insultée ? C'est quoi cette nouvelle technique !

Pardon ? Finalement, ces filles étaient juste stupides ! Et elle n'en tirerait aucune véritable réponse concernant l'énigme qu'était Isabella à ses yeux. Secouant la tête de dépit, la jolie brune attrapa son sac de cours pour quitter la salle. Après tout, avec tous les cours qu'elle avait déjà séchés, elle estimait ne plus avoir besoin de s'inquiéter. Au pire, elle reviendrait dans cette salle dans une heure ou deux.

Fondant la foule qui s'écarta encore une fois sur son passage, elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la sortie.

- Ou… bégaya anxieusement Laetitia. Où vas-tu ?

- Prendre l'air. Lança-t-elle sans se retourner. Je ne supporte plus l'odeur de vos parfums.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Bella leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son professeur qui arrivait en trombe. L'ignorant totalement lorsqu'il se mit à vouloir la convaincre de retourner en cours, elle prit la direction de la cour extérieure.

Lentement, elle repensa aux paroles de Lauren en tentant de démêler le vrai du faux. D'un côté, elle savait que la propriétaire de ce corps avait régné sur ce lycée. De l'autre, elle avait conscience de sa déchéance qui l'avait amené au coma. Cependant, une information lui manquait. Lauren avait parlé de « s'attaquer à quelqu'un de plus fort ». Qui avait pu avoir le courage de faire tomber la princesse Isabella Swan ? Il lui fallait trouver l'élément déclencheur de sa chute.

Concentrée sur ses pensées, elle en oublia presque son environnement.

Pourtant, au détour d'un couloir, elle pila net sa course en croisant Edward, accompagné de son géant de frère – Emmett – et de la sulfureuse Rosalie. Figés, ils se dévisagèrent tous les quatre, avant que le groupe des Cullen ne reprenne tranquillement leur route. Ils semblaient comme indifférents à sa présence et avaient même repris le cours de leur conversation. N'étaient-ils pas censés être eux aussi en cours ? Ces gens-là vivaient vraiment au-dessus des lois.

Se reprenant, Bella avança lentement dans leur direction. Elle avait justement eu envie de revoir Edward. Leur désaccord, dont elle ignorait les raisons, la pesait étrangement. Elle n'aimait pas penser au fait qu'il la détestait. Même s'il ne faisait que haïr Isabella à travers elle.

- Bonjour ! Cria-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

En réponse, Bella ne reçut qu'un regard hautain de Rosalie, pendant qu'Emmett se retenait de rire de son attitude désinvolte. Edward, quant à lui, lui avait jeté un regard glacial avant d'avancer plus rapidement. Alors qu'ils allaient la dépasser sans un mot, et qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur adresser encore une fois la parole, elle sentit la main d'Edward saisir son bras avec force. Grimaçant malgré elle, elle pensa au bleu qu'elle aurait certainement une fois libéré. Les yeux plongés dans le regard plein de haine du jeune homme, elle attendit silencieusement qu'il s'explique.

- Écoute-moi bien. Menaça-t-il. Tu peux bien donner ton corps à tous les mecs de ce lycée, je m'en moque. _Plissant les yeux, il continua d'une voix plus basse_. Mais fais au moins en sorte que cela ne se sache pas. Tu sais très bien que cela risque de me porter préjudice !

Se dégageant d'un geste brusque, Bella sentit une certaine colère monter en elle. Dans tout ce qui venait de lui être dit, elle n'avait pas vraiment retenu grand-chose. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'Edward venait une fois de plus de la menacer. Et son corps, qui s'était curieusement mis à trembler, ne supportait toujours pas d'être aussi proche de lui.

- Eh, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me parler comme ça ! Siffla-t-elle en réponse, en se dégageant. Tu profites du fait que je sois devenue si faible ? Arg ! Je ne peux pas supporter ça !

Levant le poing, elle allait l'abattre contre le visage impassible d'Edward lorsque les tremblements de son corps devinrent plus violents et la stoppèrent. Les jambes flageolantes, elle dut même se reculer pour se retenir de tomber. Appuyer contre un mur, le souffle coupé, elle vit les yeux d'Edward lui lancer des éclairs alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

- Règle le problème de ce site. Dit-il dans une dernière menace. Après tout, il t'appartenait avant.

Il allait ajouter autre chose lorsque la fine main de Rosalie le retint par le bras. Sans jamais regarder Bella, celle-ci éloigna son frère en direction d'un couloir opposé.

- Allons-y, Edward. Ordonna-t-elle. On va être en retard en cours.

En silence, le groupe des Cullen était finalement reparti de leur côté, pendant que Bella tentait de retrouver son souffle. Elle avait – encore une fois – été incapable de le frapper. Que se passait-il avec ce corps ? Elle avait été ridicule. Ridiculement faible.

- Ce corps horrible ! Dit-elle, un tic nerveux au sourcil. Je vais le détruire !

Tremblante de rage, elle se retourna face au mur où elle prenait appui, et se mit à y frapper sa tête avec violence. Se moquant d'être observée, elle cogna son front de plus en plus fortement contre la surface bétonnée.

- Je n'en peux plus d'être ce boulet ! Hurla-t-elle. Autant être morte ! AUTANT ÊTRE MORTE !

Rageuse, elle abattit alors son poing contre l'un des casiers qui se trouvait sur son passage. Celui-ci fit un bruit atroce en se pliant tandis que les doigts de la main de Bella craquaient de douleur. Mais loin de pouvoir s'arrêter, l'adolescente s'échinait à détruire le corps d'Isabella Swan.

- Ça doit faire mal, non ? Demanda soudainement une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

Prise en faute, Bella se tourna d'un bond vers la personne qui l'avait interrompue. Tanya Denali, les bras croisés dans une pose détendue, l'observait avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Lentement, elle s'avança de sa même démarche fluide. Son parfum envahit immédiatement l'atmosphère alors qu'elle sortait un foulard en soie blanche de son petit sac à main. Délicatement, elle saisit la main blessée de Bella, qui la fixait toujours sans un mot, pour le lui nouer en un simulacre de bandage.

- Prends soin de ton corps, Bella. Lui dit Tanya.

La jolie brune la sentit passer une main délicate contre sa joue avant de se détourner. Sans un mot de plus, Tanya avait repris son chemin en direction de sa salle de cours.

Bella, encore sur le choc de son intervention, l'avait observée partir en silence. Observant le foulard, elle se rendit compte de la stupidité de son geste. Elle s'était bêtement énervée contre son corps d'emprunt jusqu'à se blesser. Soufflant pour extérioriser toute colère, elle se redressa et fit quelques pas sans but précis.

Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de fuir devant l'adversité.

Elle avait hérité du corps faible d'Isabella Swan ? Très bien. Elle n'avait qu'à le modeler afin qu'il puisse la convenir. Ses camarades de classe la détestaient ? Parfait. Elle ne comptait absolument pas se laisser faire. Que ce soit eux, ou elle, ils allaient devoir trouver une solution. Quant à Edward Cullen, ils auraient bien le temps de régler leurs comptes.

Sans y réfléchir, elle remarqua qu'elle était arrivée devant la porte de sa salle de cours. Décidée, elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'en abattre la poignée. Interrompant le cours, elle se souvint à cet instant de quelque chose d'important. Ce matin, elle avait rapidement observé son emploi du temps de la journée, et avait repéré un cours qui risquait fort de l'intéresser. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait un cours de sport. Un sourire sardonique s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se défouler.

À SUIVRE.


	7. C'est la guerre !

**Dans ton corps**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Il n'y a rien de pire que de se réveiller dans le corps d'une autre. Qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi est-elle détestée par tous les élèves de son école ? Et plus important, comment Edward Cullen peut-il souhaiter sa mort ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Sandry :** Coucou ! Merci de continuer à me suivre. Eh oui, Isabella n'était vraiment pas appréciée. Quant à sa relation avec Edward, le mystère va rester entier. Une chose est sûre, c'est que Bella/Kaylan ne va pas se laisser faire ! Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau post. Biz.

**kik :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi. Biz.

**Rc :** C'est un plaisir de lire ton com. Je suis curieuse de voir si tu vas deviner ce qu'il s'est passé dans la vie d'Isabella. Pour Angela, j'aime aussi ce personnage. Elle ne se mélange pas avec les autres, et ne les suit pas dans leurs gamineries. Elle n'est pas vraiment l'amie de Bella et des autres, mais elle n'est pas non plus leurs ennemies. C'est une fille à part. Pour la relation E/B, tu verras que dans ce chapitre Edward va déclarer la guerre. Et Bella compte bien se venger. Mais bon, je n'en dis pas plus ! Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**kaisa sama :** Coucou ! Ton hypothèse sur Tanya est plus qu'intéressante… Je dirais même que tu chauffes XD ! Mais je vais tenter de définir un peu plus son rôle dans la fic. Pour l'instant, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post en espérant qu'il te plaise. Bisouxxx.

** Mrs Murray :** Ah ah ! Je pique un peu plus ta curiosité sur le passé d'Isabella ! Je vais prendre mon temps, mais tous les mystères ne vont pas tarder à être révélés. J'espère que tu me suivras jusqu'à la fin ! Biz.

**Kalilah1 :** Salut ! Merci pour ton com. Pour le passage avec Lauren, je l'ai réécrit 10 fois ! Je me trouvais trop méchante dans mes mots lol. Mais bon, finalement, ce n'est pas ça qui va arrêter Lauren dans sa persécution. Dans ce chapitre, elle revient encore à la charge ! Je te laisse le découvrir. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 7 : C'est la guerre !

Après avoir enfilé un gilet en coton, Bella vérifia que la queue-de-cheval qu'elle s'était faite ne risquait pas de se relâcher. Elle venait de finir de se changer sous le regard pesant des élèves de sa classe. Son cours de sport ne tarderait pas à commencer.

Bien que les filles et les garçons exercent un sport différent, l'adolescente avait été surprise de savoir que sa classe se mélangerait à celle d'Edward pour cette heure de cours. Aucun doute qu'elle allait encore une fois recroiser tous les Cullen.

Fermant son casier d'un geste de vif, elle ignora les regards haineux que lui lançait Lauren pour s'élancer en direction du stade. Sur son chemin, elle put s'empêcher d'admirer les environs. Que ce soit les vestiaires, ou le sol, tout scintillait dans ce lycée. C'était bien une école pour les riches, pensa-t-elle avec humour.

Son arrivée dans le stade fut saluée par divers regards tantôt agressifs, tantôt indifférents. Les ignorants, Bella partit s'appuyer en silence contre les gradins. Pressée que le cours débute, elle laissa son regard errer sur la foule, et croisa celui d'Alice Cullen. Loin de se montrer désagréable, celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire et un large signe de main comme salut. À cet instant, l'adolescente vit Rosalie froncer les sourcils à son geste, avant de la repérer et de s'éloigner. Si Alice semblait étrangement l'apprécier, Rosalie ne pouvait vraiment pas la sentir. Tant pis. Le seul Cullen qui l'intéressait était Edward. Et celui-ci prenait un soin particulier à lui tourner le dos alors qu'il discutait avec ses frères.

Prise dans son observation, Bella haussa tout de même un sourcil en remarquant qu'Angela venait de se poster à ses côtés. Comme Tanya, cette fille était une véritable énigme à ses yeux. Loin de lui adresser la parole, elle se contentait d'observer elle aussi les alentours avec calme. Haussant les épaules, Bella reporta encore une fois son attention sur les Cullen. Après tout, Angela ne lui avait jamais rien fait pour qu'elle ait à se méfier de sa présence.

Au son de la cloche, le professeur de sport - un grand homme en jogging et basket - se pressa de tous les rassembler pour leur expliquer comment se déroulera son cours.

- Bien. Dit-il. Nous allons commencer par faire deux tours de terrains tous ensemble pour nous échauffer. Puis, les garçons se mettront à part pour une partie de handball. Tandis que les filles iront disputer une partie de volley-ball.

De fortes protestations féminines surgirent de toutes parts à ces mots. Aucunes des filles ne souhaitaient risquer de se briser un ongle avec un sport si _dangereux_ que le volley-ball. Bella, pour sa part, n'arrivait pas à cacher son enthousiasme. Peu lui importait le sport qui lui était proposé, elle était prête à s'y lancer.

- Ne pourrions-nous pas faire un sport moins… fatigant ? Dis une fille dans le fond.

- Oui, et où on n'aurait pas à trop bouger ! Renchérit une autre.

Avaient-elles compris le vrai sens du mot sport ? Bella en doutait. Rageuse, elle présentait que le seul cours qui ne l'ait jamais intéressé ne se passerait pas sans heurts.

- Je propose de faire une partie de balle aux prisonniers. Intervint à voix haute Lauren.

Certaines filles cherchèrent à contester sa proposition, mais le regard glacial de la blonde qui engloba tout le groupe fit taire les dernières protestations. Manifestement, elle savait très bien se faire comprendre par les autres.

- La décision est prise professeur. S'imposa-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Bella. Aujourd'hui, ce sera balle aux prisonniers.

Sans sourciller, Bella se détourna d'elle pour commencer à faire ses deux tours de terrain. Le reste de la classe, qui ne prêtait pas plus attention aux paroles de leur professeur, suivit activement le mouvement.

Régulant son souffle, la jolie brune adopta de petites foulées afin de ne pas trop pousser dans ses retranchements le faible corps d'Isabella. Concentrée, elle faillit chuter lorsqu'une des filles qui courrait près d'elle lui fit un méchant croche-pied. Se rééquilibrant, elle leva les yeux au ciel devant leur attitude. Au moins, maintenant, elle saurait se méfier d'une prochaine attaque de ce style.

Ni une ni deux, lorsqu'une autre de ses camarades tenta encore de la faire chuter, elle l'évita avant de lui saisir les cheveux pour fortement la tirer vers l'arrière. Sans pitié, elle l'entendit avec joie crier et s'arrêter en trébuchant. Son attaque eut le mérite de calmer les ardeurs des autres étudiantes.

Après leur petit échauffement, toutes les filles purent enfin se réunirent pour disputer une partie de balle aux prisonniers de leur côté du terrain. Des équipes se formèrent rapidement, et Bella en choisit une au hasard sans tenir compte de l'avis de ses nouvelles coéquipières. Elle était ici pour se défouler, et rien d'autre !

Le coup de sifflet du professeur marqua le début de la partie.

Légèrement penchée en avant, les pieds bien ancrés au sol, Bella attendait avec impatience le coup d'envoi. Mais avec surprise, elle vit toutes les filles de son équipe – armées de leurs balles - rejoindre rapidement le groupe adverse. Elles étaient toutes liguées contre Isabella.

Seules Angela et Rosalie, blasées par la situation, choisirent d'aller s'assoir dans les gradins après avoir exprimé leur agacement. Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle ne vit qu'Alice, en position de défense, qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Allait-elle s'opposer aux autres filles ? Bella n'en espérait pas tant de la part d'un des membres des Cullen.

Leur professeur, qui avait observé la manœuvre sans dire un mot, choisit ce moment précis pour intervenir. Il semblait inquiet que son cours serve aux étudiants à régler leurs comptes.

- Et si vous alliez vous occuper des garçons, professeur ? Lui ordonna, plus que demanda Lauren. Nous nous surveillerons nous-mêmes !

Bella vit leur enseignant hésité, lui lancer un regard gêné, avant de rapidement partir du côté où la partie de handball avait débuté.

Faisant face aux filles de l'équipe adverse, elle leur lança un sourire goguenard. Si elle pensait l'impressionner, elles n'étaient pas arrivées au bout du compte.

Un long silence passa, semé de regard haineux et attentif, avant que débute l'attaque. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Bella vit plusieurs balles foncées vers elle en évitant Alice. Ces filles voulaient lui nuire à elle, et non à la Cullen. Pourtant, celle-ci ne s'en laissa pas démonter et saisit rapidement une balle pour la renvoyer contre leur adversaire.

Bella, quant à elle, feinta pour éviter tous les projectiles avant de faire un petit tour sur elle-même, en saisissant une balle au passage. Les yeux plissés par la concentration, elle visa immédiatement Lauren qui se reçut avec une force phénoménale sa balle en plein visage. Avant que cette même balle n'aille rebondir contre la tête de Jessica.

Reculant d'un bon pas, toutes les étudiantes stoppèrent leurs attaques pour observer ce qu'il s'était passé. Le visage rougi par la colère et la douleur de Lauren valait bien tout l'or du monde. Et Bella ne se gêna pas pour en rire à gorge déployée. Son corps d'emprunt était peut-être faible, mais son esprit, lui, restait fort.

- Abattez-la ! Rugis Lauren. Qu'attendez-vous ? Tirez !

Comme une vague de flèches meurtrières, toutes les filles adverses envoyèrent leurs balles contre Bella. Celle-ci, serrant les dents face à cette nouvelle attaque, fut décontenancée en voyant Alice surgir devant elle. Serré entre ses bras, Bella perçut le choc que firent les balles en caoutchouc en s'abattant contre le frêle corps de la Cullen. Des hoquets de stupeurs résonnèrent sur le terrain avant que l'avalanche ne s'estompe.

Sans n'avoir jamais émis le moindre son de douleur, Alice s'était ensuite détachée pour l'observer d'un regard rieur.

- C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, Bella. Fit la Cullen en sortant une balle, qu'elle avait attrapée de son dos. À toi de jouer !

La remerciant du regard, Bella attendit qu'elle quitte à son tour le terrain pour fixer ses adversaires. Ces dernières sursautèrent et reculèrent de nouveau de plusieurs pas. Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, elle arma son bras, prête à attaquer. C'était à elle de jouer.

Avec violence, elle abattit la balle contre une des filles d'en face, qui cria de douleur avant de chuter au sol. Pleurant presque, la malheureuse se dépêcha de quitter le terrain en rampant alors que Bella continuait à les attaquer.

Essoufflée, la jolie brune forçait son corps à tenir la cadence et renvoyait sa balle avec violence contre ses adversaires. Elle mettait tellement de puissance dans ses frappes que sa balle ne faisait que rebondir contre une des nombreuses étudiantes encore debout, avant d'immédiatement revenir entre ses mains. Augmentant son rythme, slalomant entre les balles que tentait de lui revoyait ses ennemies, elle abattit à elle seule chacune des filles qui lui faisait face en prenant soin d'évitant le trio de Lauren.

Et lorsqu'enfin il ne restait plus que ces trois filles sur le terrain, Bella manqua de rire en voyant Laetitia fuir d'elle-même dans les gradins. Reportant son attention sur ses deux seules adversaires, elle fut étonnée de les voir attendre sa prochaine attaque la tête haute. Oui, ces filles n'avaient pas que des défauts.

Lentement, comme pour donner plus d'impact à son geste, elle leva un bras avant de lancer sa balle. Certaines étudiantes retinrent leur souffle en attente du bruit que ferait le projectile en s'abattant contre Lauren et Jessica. Le vent souffla, emportant leurs dernières exclamations de peur, et sembla même accompagner la balle vengeresse dans sa course.

Cependant, loin de frapper les deux jeunes filles, la balle alla se buter avec force à leur pied. Tournoyant au sol sous la puissance que Bella y avait mise, elle prit son temps avant de totalement s'arrêter. Se redressant, la jolie brune les toisa dans le silence ambiant qui régnait sur le terrain.

- La partie est terminée. Fit-elle d'une voix grave. Arrêtez de me harceler. C'est mon dernier avertissement !

Sans un mot de plus, elle leur tourna le dos pour partir dans les gradins. Les autres étudiantes, étonnées de sa réaction, s'écartèrent vivement pour la laisser passer. S'asseyant aux côtés d'Alice qui l'avait accueilli en frappant des mains, elle lui lança un regard complice.

- Merci. Dit-elle en observant les autres filles s'installer loin d'elle dans les gradins. Après ce que tu as fait, je devrais faire de toi mon second ! Mais bon, il faudrait déjà que je reconstitue mon gang…

- Ton quoi ? Fit Alice en clignant des yeux.

- Rien du tout ! Alors… Je pensais que tu détestais aussi Isabel… _Se coupant, Bella faillit se frapper le front_. Moi. Que tu me détestais ? !

Elle observa la Cullen hausser les épaules de manière désinvolte. Sa fougue et son extravagance lui donnaient un air assez malicieux.

- Non, au contraire. Ton nouveau toi m'intrigue ! Répondit Alice, calmée. J'avoue qu'hier encore, je te méprisais comme tous les autres. _Ignorant la surprise inscrite sur le visage de Bella, elle continua_. Mais… depuis le début de l'année, j'ai le fort pressentiment que nous pourrions devenir de grandes amies, Bella.

- Quoi ? Railla-t-elle. Tu es voyante ?

Le sourire énigmatique d'Alice répondit à sa question.

- Eh bien, fit Bella, ça irait parfaitement avec ton caractère décalé.

La Cullen rigola une nouvelle fois avant de rejoindre son compagnon qui était revenu de sa partie de handball. Le reste des Cullen ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se réunir et à se mettre dans un coin.

Bella, pensive, fixa intensément Edward du regard. Comme s'il l'avait senti, celui-ci se retourna vivement pour la toiser avec froideur.

- Arrête de me mater. Dit-il par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant. Je n'aime pas que tu me fixes. Détourne les yeux !

Des ricanements se firent entendre de toute part. Et Emmett posa une main calmante sur l'épaule de son frère.

- D'accord. Fit la voix de Bella en couvrant les rires. Je veux bien détourner le regard. Mais en échange… Si tu ne le bois pas, tu veux bien me donner ton jus ?

Comme d'habitude, sa réponse provoqua un long silence gêné. Au loin, elle crut percevoir le rire d'Angela, tandis qu'Alice – voir même Rosalie – se retenait de sourire. Jasper secoua la tête dans un signe défaitiste, tandis qu'Edward la dévisageait avec trouble.

Quoi ? Que se passait-il ? Elle voulait vraiment qu'Edward lui donne son jus. Voilà maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'elle attendait la fin du cours de sport et sa gorge, irritée par la soif, commençait vraiment à lui faire mal. Voyant qu'Edward avait pris le soin de rapporter une bouteille de coca sans la boire, elle avait cru bon de pouvoir la lui demander. En gros, elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

- Ce serait tellement facile de t'empoisonner avec de la nourriture. Persiffla le roux. Tu bouffes tout ce qu'on te donne !

- Quoi ? Défia Bella. Tu crois qu'en cas de doute j'hésiterais à me faire vomir ?

Edward semblait être prêt à riposter lorsque leur professeur revint pour annoncer la fin de son cours. Rapidement, comme libérer d'un poids, tous les élèves s'étaient levés pour repartir vers les vestiaires. Leur contact visuel ayant été interrompu, Bella sentit que leur échange n'aboutirait nulle part pour l'instant.

Haussant les épaules, elle partit à son tour en direction des vestiaires. D'un pas léger, un sourire aux lèvres au souvenir de sa partie de balle aux prisonniers, elle gagna rapidement son casier pour se changer. L'ouvrant, elle repéra presque immédiatement la bouteille d'eau que Jisèle avait pris soin de lui mettre ce matin même dans son sac.

Assoiffée, elle manqua presque de remarquer que la bouteille semblait avoir déjà été ouverte. Avait-elle déjà bu avant d'aller en cours de sport ? La brulure de sa gorge la convainquit de remettre ses interrogations à plus tard, et elle engloutit avec un plaisir non feint deux grandes gorgées d'eau fraiches.

Le liquide froid venait juste de commencer à apaiser la douleur de sa trachée lorsqu'un objet coupant lui blessa tout l'intérieur de la gorge. Retenant un cri, Bella recracha l'eau et vit avec effroi du sang couler par vagues de sa bouche. Abasourdie, elle leva sa bouteille d'eau à hauteur de ses yeux pour remarquer les quelques cristaux transparents qui y étaient trempés. C'était des bouts de verres.

Levant les yeux, elle croisa le sourire mesquin de Lauren avant qu'un vertige ne la prenne. Se retenant à son casier, blessée et meurtrie, elle sentit son corps d'emprunt lui faire défaut. À bout de force, elle tomba à genoux tandis que sa vision se troublait.

Génial. Elle avait oublié qu'Isabella était anémique.

XXXX

Papillonnant difficile des yeux, Bella fut étonnée de sentir son corps allongé contre un matelas dur et froid. Ou était-elle ? Perdue, les voiles blancs entourant son lit, et l'odeur d'antiseptique qui régnait dans la pièce la firent douter.

Se redressant, elle remarqua par la seule fenêtre de la salle que la nuit allait bientôt prendre ses droits. Avisant ses chaussures, elle s'empêcha de les enfiler avant de quitter la chambre où elle reposait.

Observant les environs, elle comprit qu'elle avait atterri dans l'infirmerie de son lycée.

Profitant du fait que l'infirmière ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, elle fuit en direction de l'extérieur du lycée. Une main posée sur son cou, elle ressentit une certaine gêne, mais la douleur de ses blessures semblait être passée.

Pressant le pas, elle passa un des nombreux couloirs du lycée sans rencontrer aucun élève. Normal. Ils devaient tous être déjà rentrés chez eux. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder, de peur de créer d'autres ennuis à Renée, elle courut presque vers la sortie. Son chauffeur devait, comme d'habitude, l'attendre patiemment.

Essoufflée par sa course, elle fut surprise de voir d'autres étudiants venir dans sa direction. Au loin, elle reconnut Tyler, Mike et un certain Matt qu'elle avait déjà croisé. Se désintéressant immédiatement d'eux, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle pour se situer. Elle avait dépassé les salles de cours, et longeait désormais la grande cour intérieure qui précédait l'aile qui menait à l'entrée de l'établissement.

La nuit sombre englobait déjà sa route, mais par chance l'éclairage du lycée - qui n'était pas encore fermés aux étudiants – lui permit de presser le pas.

- J'aime bien tes cheveux noirs, dit à cet instant Tyler qu'elle venait de dépasser, en faisant signe à ses amis de se mettre à la suivre. Je peux toucher ?

Elle ne s'arrêta pas et s'engouffra dans le nouveau dédale de couloirs qui la mèneraient à la sortie. Ce n'étaient que des petits crétins qui profitaient de l'absence des professeurs pour commettre le plus de délits possible. Plus ennuyeux que dangereux, elle ne pensa absolument pas courir de risque en leur présence. La sortie était proche.

Sans y penser, elle pressa encore plus le pas.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène quelque part ? Insista Tyler. Ça te dirait de venir avec nous ? On pourrait se donner du bon temps. Tu sais, comme l'an dernier ?

Il ricana et cligna de l'œil vers ses copains, comme si ce genre de vannes allait lui donner une chance de conclure. Matt gloussa et passa alors devant elle, ses cheveux blonds suivant le rythme de ses sautillements.

- Ouais, j'aimerais bien l'emmener, dit le blond.

_Cherchaient-ils vraiment à l'énerver_ ? Bella n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces abrutis.

Devant son manque de réaction face à leur pitrerie Tyler s'enhardit et toucha ses cheveux. S'arrêtant net, elle le fixa franchement d'un regard agressif. Avec son uniforme scolaire, et son blouson à l'effigie de l'équipe de rugby du lycée, il était plutôt beau gosse. Le pur étudiant américain.

Mais quand il lui sourit de son air mesquin, elle ne put s'empêcher de renifler de mépris avant de reprendre son chemin, le regard fixé sur la sortie. Intérieurement, elle se mit aussi à prier pour que quelqu'un apparaisse dans les couloirs… Le corps d'Isabella était actuellement trop faible pour supporter un autre affrontement. Malheureusement la nuit qui était tombée attestait du départ de tous les autres étudiants. Voir même, du personnel du lycée. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

- On a un compte à régler tous les deux, non ? Demanda Tyler.

Son pouls se mit à battre plus fort. Quelle technique de défense pourrait-elle utiliser contre ces trois types ? Encore quelques pas.

- T'inquiètes ! On peut toujours s'arranger pour que tout se passe en douceur.

Le blond ricana.

La gorge légèrement douloureuse, Bella se tendit et toisa avec froideur ses adversaires. Étrangement, Mike n'était jamais intervenu. Il se contentait de les suivre sans un mot.

_Reste calme. Ne panique pas. _Elle tentait de préparer son corps à une prochaine attaque.

- Allez, vient ma chérie, roucoula Tyler. Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ça.

Encore quelques pas…

Ce fut au moment où elle voulut quitter les couloirs du lycée pour atteindre le portail de l'entrée qu'il l'empoigna par la taille. Surprise, elle trébucha et il entraîna aussitôt son corps en arrière, la bâillonnant d'une main brutale. Elle aurait dû s'en douter !

Rageuse, elle se débattit comme une folle, à coups de pieds, et à coups de poing. Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit à l'œil, sa poigne se relâcha. Vivement, elle plongea en avant et se mit à courir, le cœur dans la gorge. Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir sa limousine. Mais il l'avait déjà rattrapée.

- Tu vas regretter ça, salope, grinça-t-il à son oreille, l'étranglant à moitié.

Tout en l'attirant vers l'intérieur du lycée, il lui tordit le cou en arrière, si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait la briser en deux. Asphyxiée par la puanteur de son eau de toilette mêlée à sa transpiration, elle entendit le rire aigu de Matt.

Dans une salle de classe vide. Ils allaient la violer dans une salle de classe vide.

Une nausée la saisit et la bile lui remonta dans sa gorge. Elle s'agita furieusement, cherchant à se libérer. Mais son corps, trop exténué, ne parvenait pas à le repousser. Sa fureur la rendait frénétique, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Il la poussa contre une table et colla son corps contre le sien. Haineuse, elle lui planta un coude dans les côtes et chercha à l'atteindre à coups de pieds.

- Putain, rugit-il à Mike, mais tiens-lui les bras !

Hésitant, celui-ci ne répondit pas à l'ordre et ceux fut Matt qui s'élança vers elle. Elle réussit à placer un bon coup dans le tibia du blond avant que ses poignets ne soient emprisonnés et maintenus au-dessus de sa tête.

- Allez, pétasse, tu vas aimer ça, grogna le garçon tout en forçant son genou entre ses jambes. Si tu n'es pas satisfaite, tu n'auras qu'à aller voir avec Edward Cullen toi-même.

Edward Cullen ? Était-il celui qui était derrière tout ça ? Grinçant des dents, elle se promit d'aller lui régler son compte une fois qu'elle en aurait fini avec Tyler. Pour l'heure, le faible corps d'Isabella ne lui permettait même pas de battre un faiblard comme lui. Peut-être lui manquait-il un peu de glucides ? C'était surement ça.

Loin de se préoccuper de ses pensées, Tyler – tout émoustillé - la souleva de la table pour la serrer avec force contre un des murs de la classe, la maintenant en place d'une main sur sa gorge. De l'autre, il déchira son chemisier blanc. Matt, suivant le mouvement, lui maintenait toujours les mains en admirant la peau de son ventre.

Mais dès que sa bouche fut libérée, Bella n'hésita pas à balancer son front contre son nez dans un bruit sourd. Tyler hurla de souffrance, mais ne lâcha pas prise.

À la place, il la gifla si violemment qu'elle sentit sa lèvre éclater. Du sang emplit sa bouche, et la douleur l'étourdit.

- Recommence et je te coupe la langue, jeta le garçon, les yeux flambants de haine et de désir tandis qu'il passait ses mains sous sa chemise pour enlever son soutien-gorge en dentelles. D'ailleurs, je vais peut-être quand même le faire, juste pour m'amuser.

- Elle n'est vraiment pas si mal ! Dit Matt, le regard flamboyant.

Bella grogna comme un animal sauvage à ces mots. Et l'étudiant ricana.

- Ouais. Renchérit Tyler. Et son nouveau caractère de chien enragé lui va à merveille. J'aime lorsque mes partenaires se défendent un peu.

Quoi ? Était-il en train de dire qu'il n'en était pas à son premier viol ? Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Matt gloussa encore plus.

Le cerveau de Bella fonctionnait à plein régime. Elle n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour les repousser de front, mais d'autres techniques de self-défense pourraient lui permettre de se libérer sans trop de heurts. Pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle fasse preuve de finesse. Malgré sa respiration difficile, elle força son corps à se détendre et attendit. Tyler, trop prit dans ses actions, mis une bonne minute à le remarquer.

- Tu veux la jouer cool ? demanda-t-il finalement en la fixant d'un œil soupçonneux.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Parfait.

Il se pencha. Elle se força à ne pas broncher à la puanteur âcre de son haleine aux relents de cigarette et de bière.

- Si tu cries encore, ça risque vraiment de partir en vrille. Compris ?

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Lâche-la.

Matt lâcha ses poignets et s'écarta en ricanant, comme pour avoir une meilleure vue. Figé, Mike observait toujours la scène sans savoir comment réagir. Il semblait comme avoir été forcé d'assister à cette altercation. Pourtant, il ne voulait absolument pas y participer.

Lorsque des mains brutales pelotèrent ses seins, Bella l'ignora pour lutter contre les spasmes de la nausée et ainsi maintenir l'eau qu'elle avait bue en place dans son estomac. Répugnée, elle sentit Tyler - -qui la tenait maintenant par le cou – relâcher quelque peu sa prise. Grossière erreur.

D'un geste vif, elle repoussa la main qui l'étranglait et lui balança violemment un coup de poing dans le ventre, aussi fort qu'elle le put. Tandis qu'il se pliait en deux en hurlant de douleur, elle lui envoya son genou dans le nez, souhaitant un bref instant que Matt s'approche au lieu de les regarder stupidement.

- Allez vous faire foutre ! Hurla-t-elle. Si j'en avais la force, vous seriez déjà étendu dans un cercueil ! La prochaine fois que je vous verrai, je vous casserai en deux ! Vous feriez bien d'ouvrir l'œil !

Feintant à gauche, elle saisit une chaise qu'elle balança sur Matt et Tyler avant de foncer vers la porte. Prête à attaquer Mike – toujours à l'écart - qui se trouvait sur son chemin, elle fut surprise de le voir s'écarter de lui-même. Sans perdre de temps, elle se précipita sans s'arrêter vers la sortie du lycée.

S'engouffrant dans sa limousine, elle verrouilla immédiatement toutes les portes et aboya au chauffeur de démarrer.

Arrivée au manoir, elle ignora Charlie et Renée qui semblaient attendre son retour pour se précipiter dans sa chambre. Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'elle dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à se défaire de son uniforme. Et ce ne fut que devant la glace de sa salle de bain qu'elle réalisa que les larmes inondaient son visage. Mais loin d'être des larmes vertes ou bleu représentant la tristesse, celle-ci portait la couleur rouge du sang. C'était des larmes de vengeance, de colère et de haine.

Bella prit une douche de quarante-cinq minutes et vida la moitié d'un flacon de gel pour se nettoyer. En fait, elle faillit aussi décoller le papier peint de sa salle de bain tellement l'eau coula chaud. Se séchant, elle passa son peignoir et évita de se regarder dans le miroir à cause de sa lèvre éclatée.

Sortant de la salle de bain, elle émergea dans sa chambre où un profond silence régnait. Jetant un regard vers les fenêtres de la pièce, qui donnaient sur une cour à la végétation flétrie, elle eut envie de les ouvrir, mais vérifia au contraire tous ses verrous. Assise sur son lit. Une brosse à la main, elle se mit à défaire les nœuds de ses cheveux d'un geste mécanique.

Elle était encore sous le choc, mais récupérait vite. D'ailleurs, son appétit ne tarda pas à revenir de plus belle, comme pour se venger de tous les repas qu'elle avait pu manquer aujourd'hui. Balançant sa brosse à cheveux, elle se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Descendant à pas feutrés, elle jaillit dans la cuisine et fit signe aux domestiques de ne pas prêter attention à elle. Ouvrant le grand réfrigérateur américain, elle renifla de mépris en y voyant un plat _Weight Watchers_ appartenant à Renée. À quoi bon manger si on y retirait tout le meilleur ? Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas.

Saisissant une casserole pleine de macaronis au fromage, debout, elle décora son repas avec rapidité. Ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre son souffle. Une fois fini, elle avait encore faim— ce truc n'avait même pas commencé à apaiser sa fringale— aussi chercha-t-elle autre chose à manger. Ignorant son estomac qui avait du mal à digérer les macaronis, et les vagues de nausée qui suivaient en cadence les frissons qui couraient sur sa peau, elle attaqua une cuisse de poulet.

Toussant, elle quitta son festin pour passer sa tête sous le robinet d'eau froide et boire rapidement. L'eau fraiche réveilla la douleur de ses blessures, mais elle l'ignora. Rassasiée, elle remonta dans sa chambre en ignorant tout le monde. Claquant sa porte, elle enfila une brassière et un bas de jogging et se mit à faire des pompes.

Ce corps, faible et inutile, allait devoir se muscler. Elle allait faire d'Isabella une fille capable d'abattre trois gars en un seul coup. Les élèves de sa classe allaient apprendre qui, entre eux et elle, détenait vraiment le pouvoir. Quant à Edward Cullen…

- Attends un peu, Edward. Je vais renverser ton règne !

… il allait apprendre à la connaitre.

À SUIVRE.


	8. Règlement de comptes… À l'ancienne !

**Dans ton corps**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Il n'y a rien de pire que de se réveiller dans le corps d'une autre. Qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi est-elle détestée par tous les élèves de son école ? Et plus important, comment Edward Cullen peut-il souhaiter sa mort ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Emichlo :** Coucou ! Bienvenue sur cette fic. Je te remercie pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. Biz.

**Byakuhisana :** Merci pour ton com ! Oui, je suis fan de Drama, et celui-là m'avait interpellée avec son histoire de larmes aux couleurs des sentiments. J'espère que tu suivras cette fic. Biz.

**Guest :** Me revoilà ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau post. Biz.

**Sarah :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Pour ma fréquence de publication, j'essaye de mettre un chapitre toutes les semaines (souvent le lundi). Mais le problème c'est que je suis sur une autre fic en même temps. Du coup, ça me perturbe parfois de quitter une histoire pour une autre. Sans oublier ma famille qui me prive (trop) régulièrement de mon ordinateur portable XD ! Sinon, merci pour tous tes encouragements. Pour l'ancienne vie d'Isabella, je vais la développer au fur et à mesure. Mais mon intrigue tient sur ça : comment va s'en sortir Kaylan dans la vie d'une autre ? Et puis, elle a fait un pacte avec la mort, donc c'est normal qu'elle en bave lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras de me suivre. Biz.

**Sandry :** Merci pour ton com. Oui, je pense avoir atteint le summum niveau violence. Mais Bella ne va pas se laisser faire facilement. Pour Alice, j'avais adoré le fait qu'elle soit voyante dans Twilight. Du coup, je voulais juste donner l'impression qu'elle était un peu médium. Même si elle reste humaine. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**Nodame :** Coucou ! Merci de continuer à me suivre ! Oui, Edward commence à voir les failles dans la personnalité de la nouvelle Bella. Et Lauren et Tyler sont allés au bout de leur haine. Mais bon, Kaylan leur rend au centuple leur méchanceté. Pour le gang de Bella, il faut déjà qu'elle se débarrasse du boss : Edward. Quant au reste des Cullen, je vais faire en sorte de montrer un peu plus leur avis sur la situation. Pour l'heure, place à la confrontation E/B XD ! Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**Rc :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour tes coms. Eh oui, Edward ne va pas être le chevalier de Bella dans cette fic. En tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Du coup, Bella va devoir se défendre seule ! C'est pour ça que je la mets assez en avant dans cette histoire. Mais bon, Edward et le reste des Cullen sont tout de même des personnages clés. Sinon, j'ai adoré lire ton remake « Kristen Steward avec Sanders ». Mais ce n'est pas encore ça. La haine d'Edward provient d'un élément bien précis de leur passé. Je vais maintenir encore un peu plus l'intrigue XD ! Pour l'agression, ne t'inquiète pas, Bella ne laissera pas passer ça. D'ailleurs, tu vas avoir leur affrontement dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**Tia :** Merci pour ta review. Tu as totalement raison ! Bella oublie un peu trop vite ses larmes pures. A ce rythme, elle va tout foirer ! Mais qui sais ? En attendant, elle ne pense qu'à la vengeance lol. Pour la violence à l'école, je voulais vraiment faire une fic dessus. Mais j'essaye de faire passer ce thème grave avec un peu de comédie grâce au caractère de Bella. Alors je suis contente si tu apprécies cette histoire. Je te laisse lire la suite ! Biz.

**zazouisa01 :** Merci de me suivre. Je te laisse découvrir cette suite. J'espère que tu aimeras. Biz.

**Rosina12 :** C'est vrai que j'ai enchainé les horreurs dans les chapitres précédents. Mais je voulais « électrocuter » Bella afin qu'elle ait vraiment la hargne contre Edward et Co. Pour ton idée de leur faire bouffer du marbre… j'y réfléchis sérieusement XD ! Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**Azaelia Chubb-Baggins :** Salut ! Bienvenue sur cette fic et merci pour ton com. Pour le passée d'Isabella, je vais tenter de lâcher des indices au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Mais bon, rien ne presse lol. Pour l'instant, Bella veut se venger XD ! Pour Tanya, ton idée est intéressante. Mais j'ai pensé à autre chose. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas tarder à révéler sa véritable identité. J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre. Biz.

**Kalilah1 :** Merci de continuer à me suivre ! Tyler amplifie encore plus l'animosité qu'a Bella pour Edward. Et le passé d'Isabella en devient encore plus intrigant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tenter de lâcher des indices dans les chapitres suivants. En attendant, je te laisse découvrir cette nouvelle Bella qui est prête à se venger d'Edward et Co. Biz.

**sochic88 :** Merci pour ton com. C'est vrai que Bella s'habitue un peu plus chaque jour à sa nouvelle vie et à son nouveau corps. Mais le passé lui est toujours inaccessible. Sans oublier les autres élèves de sa classe qui veulent sa tête ! Pour l'heure, elle veut se venger d'Edward. Mais plus tard, elle va se concentrer pour découvrir le passé d'Isabella. Sans oublier qu'il lui faut trois larmes pures ! Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**Sinzacana **: Coucou ! Merci pour ton com. Ton idée est intéressante ! C'est vrai qu'Isabella a vraiment fait quelque chose aux Cullen pour qu'ils la haïssent. Mais la question est : quoi ? Là, je garde le mystère XD ! En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre qui transpire la vengeance ! Biz.

**Mrs Murray :** Merci encore de continuer à me suivre. Eh oui, Edward a vraiment la haine contre Isabella. Et cela le pousse à commettre les pires bassesses. Sans oublier, Lauren et Co qui dépasse toutes les limites. Mais Bella ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça ! En attendant que tous les mystères soient résolus, elle va faire le ménage dans la vie d'Isabella XD ! Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post ! Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 8 : Règlement de comptes… À l'ancienne !

Marchant d'un pas ferme dans les couloirs du lycée, Bella ouvrait à la volée de nombreuses salles de classe sur son passage – sans prêter attention aux élèves ou aux professeurs qu'elle dérangeait – à la recherche d'Edward Cullen. Elle avait patiemment attendu de pouvoir revenir en cours pour pouvoir régler ses comptes avec lui.

Le souvenir de son agression de la veille fraichement marqué dans son esprit, elle ragea en tombant une nouvelle fois sur une classe ou aucun Cullen n'était présent. Certains élèves s'écartèrent vivement de son chemin alors qu'une aura maléfique sembla l'entourer de toute part.

Ouvrant une énième porte, elle tomba enfin sur la bonne salle de classe et repéra immédiatement Edward, nonchalamment assis à une table dans le fond de la pièce.

- Enflure… Murmura-t-elle.

Poussant les étudiants sur son chemin, elle chargea vers lui comme un taureau en fureur. Elle le vit l'observer tranquillement avant de se lever de lui-même de sa chaise. Parfait. Dans cette position, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se forcer pour le frapper.

Hargneuse, elle serra les poings en attente de sa future attaque.

- Allons dehors ! Lui ordonna immédiatement Edward une fois à sa hauteur.

Sans attendre de réponse, il la contourna pour rejoindre la sortie. Le silence de la classe se fit lourd et persistant.

- Attends un peu ! Rugit Bella. Laisse-moi te frapper ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et ensuite… nous irons dehors !

Le poing en l'air, elle s'apprêtait à l'abattre contre la joue de son adversaire lorsque son corps eut une fois de plus une réaction étrange. Son cœur se mit à battre fortement et de violents tremblements la secouèrent. Elle qui pensait avoir enfin réussi a contrôlé son corps d'emprunt, voilà qu'elle pliait dès le premier coup.

Rougissant de gêne, elle se laissa bêtement faire lorsqu'Edward lui saisit le poignet pour l'emmener hors de la salle.

- Couvrez-moi si le professeur arrive ! Ordonna-t-il à la cantonade.

Rapidement, Bella se fit entrainer dans un des couloirs déserts du lycée. Là, elle laissa Edward la balancer avec force contre un mur avant d'être observé d'un air hautain.

- Je t'interdis de te comporter de cette manière avec moi. Demanda-t-il la voix chargée de mépris. Surtout devant témoin. Que veux-tu ?

Serrant les dents pour retenir les tremblements de son corps, Bella se redressa pour le répondre avec hargne.

- Ce que je veux ? Dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que toi tu veux ? Tu as envoyé tes subalternes me violer !

La jolie brune fut surprise de voir son expression impassible se figer, tandis qu'un fort frémissement parcourait son corps. Toutefois, il retrouva presque instantanément son air froid et détestable.

- C'est vrai. Lâcha-t-il.

Il avait fini par répondre sans une once d'hésitation ou de regret. Le regard sombre, il la fixait comme s'il ne venait pas de commettre quelque chose de grave.

- J'ai pris à la lettre les commentaires du site. S'expliqua-t-il. Je me suis dit que ça serait amusant de t'envoyer quelques amis à moi.

La colère déborda de chaque membre du corps de Bella. Retenant un hurlement de rage, elle se mit en position de combat. Ce qu'avait fait Edward était simplement impardonnable. Il méritait une bonne leçon.

Prenant son élan, elle s'élança contre lui, le poing en avant. Heureuse de ne pas sentir son corps lui faire encore défaut, elle fut décontenancée lorsqu'il para rapidement son attaque. D'une main, il retint son point, avant de lui asséner un fort coup dans le ventre.

Le souffle coupé, Bella se plia en deux et laissa fuir tout l'air de ses poumons. Edward avait été rapide. Très rapide.

- Tu es celle qui a provoqué tout ça, Isabella. Lui dit-il en lui saisissant le menton. Peu importe ce qu'il t'arrive maintenant, tu ne peux t'y opposer.

Il rapprocha leurs deux visages et souffla quelques mots contre ses lèvres.

- Regarde-toi. Susurra-t-il. Tu sembles avoir tellement changé, mais tu continues pourtant à trembler à mon simple contact. Il est encore temps pour toi de me demander pardon, Isabella. Il est encore temps de tout annuler…

Ces mots eurent le mérite de l'électrocuter. Elle se moquait bien de ses différends avec Isabella, aujourd'hui, c'était à elle qu'il faisait du tort. Et pour cela, il ne pouvait pas rester impuni.

Se reprenant, elle envoya son genou contre son bas-ventre, et profita de sa surprise pour réattaquer avec un magnifique coup pied retourné. Fière de ses capacités, elle l'observa tomber contre le mur d'en face, une grimace de douleur aux lèvres.

- Te demander pardon ? Siffla-t-elle. Attends, dans quel monde vis-tu ? Chez toi, c'est à la victime de s'excuser auprès du coupable ? Si seulement j'étais dans mon corps, sois sûr que tu serais déjà à moitié mort !

Elle était totalement au bord de l'explosion. Il l'avait énervé à un tel point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Voyant qu'il ne se redressait pas, elle se recula prudemment de lui tout en posant une main sur son cœur affolé. Le corps d'Isabella ne se montrait vraiment pas coopératif.

- Dans ton corps ? Commença à lui dire Edward. Isabella, tu…

Elle le fit taire en lui frappant le crâne dans un geste plein de rage. Suite à cela, elle remit encore de la distance entre eux.

- Tais-toi ! J'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait m'appeler Bella.

Les yeux plissés par la rage, elle fut légèrement surprise de voir un large sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres pâles d'Edward. En quoi la situation était-elle drôle ? N'avait-elle pas l'air menaçante ? Ouvrant la bouche pour recommencer à l'injurier, elle fut coupée par son rire tonitruant. Et même ses rires la faisaient frissonner.

- Tu deviens chaque jour de plus en plus mignonne, Bella. Lui minauda-t-il. De plus en plus… intéressante !

Essayait-il de la draguer ? Ou quelque chose du genre ? Reniflant de mépris, elle le toisa de haut en bas. Il avait grillé tout son crédit avec elle. Maintenant, elle pouvait voir à quel point il pouvait être mauvais.

D'un autre côté… elle venait enfin de trouver un adversaire à sa taille. Quelqu'un avec qui elle n'aurait pas à retenir ses coups. Excitée, elle s'approcha prudemment de lui, prête à lui asséner un nouveau coup, lorsqu'un vertige la saisit. Son corps d'emprunt semblait avoir atteint ses limites. La main posée sur son cœur, elle remit rapidement de la distance entre eux. Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il si violemment à la présence d'Edward ? Il y avait beaucoup trop de mystère dans tout ça.

Observant le beau visage du jeune homme face à elle, elle suivit inconsciemment du regard la ligne parfaite de son nez. Soudainement admirative, elle nota les pommettes hautes, les yeux clairs, et les cheveux en bataille, avant d'arrêter son examen sur les lèvres pleines, où un sourire moqueur s'étendit. Prise en faute, elle lança un regard plein de menaces à Edward, l'incitant à ne pas faire de commentaire.

- Je te préviens, finit-elle par dire, on n'en a pas fini tous les deux !

Tournant vivement les talons, elle quitta le couloir et rejoignit rapidement sa salle de classe. Son corps, encore faible, menaçait à chaque instant de la lâcher. Il valait mieux pour elle de se retirer.

Quelle plaie ! Avant même qu'elle ne se batte, son corps la freinait. C'était comme si son corps sentait qu'il était incapable de blesser celui d'Edward. Ricanant, elle se dit qu'Isabella avait certainement dû perdre un combat contre lui. Voilà pourquoi son corps, marqué par la défaite, refusait de combattre.

Hochant la tête à sa théorie foireuse, elle se dit que la meilleure manière de combattre cette phobie était l'affronter une bonne fois pour toutes. Toutefois, elle l'affronterait dans les règles de l'art.

XXXX

Assise à l'écart à une table de la cantine, Bella profitait calmement de son déjeuner. Fixant de temps à autre le groupe des Cullen, installés comme des princes au milieu du self, elle repensait à son plan.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de se débarrasser des tremblements qui saisissaient son corps à l'approche d'Edward. Et après s'être creusé les méninges, elle avait finalement trouvé une solution.

Ne quittant pas des yeux sa proie, elle sacrifia même le quatrième flan qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévorer lorsqu'elle le vit se lever pour quitter le self. Entouré comme habituellement de ses frères et sœurs, Edward ignora les regards amoureux que lui lancèrent bon nombre d'étudiantes pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Prenant finalement le temps de gober son flan en entier, Bella quitta prestement sa table pour les suivre. Concentrée sur son objectif, elle retint une injure en sentant quelqu'un lui empoigner le poignet et la retourner. Agacée, elle fixa son regard sur nulle autre que Tyler.

- On part sans dire bonjour ? Lui demanda-t-il en rigolant. Voyons, moi qui pensais que nous étions enfin devenus proches.

Les dents serrées par la haine, Bella lui fit tout même un sourire charmant avant de lui répondre.

- Pas de chance pour toi. Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser le temps de prendre des forces !

Armant son poing, elle expira lentement l'air de ses poumons en l'amenant le plus loin possible vers l'arrière, avant de le lancer avec puissance contre le visage de Tyler. Plaçant toute sa hargne dans ce coup, elle vit avec un plaisir non feint son adversaire s'étaler avec fracas au sol. Assommé.

Un rictus aux lèvres, elle croisa brièvement le regard effrayé de Lauren, qui en avait lâché sa fourchette. Parfait. Cette Barbie blonde était prévenue !

Se moquant du lourd silence de la salle, elle levait déjà le pied pour l'abattre sur Tyler lorsqu'elle changea subitement d'avis.

- T'as de la chance que je ne sois pas du genre à frapper à un ennemi déjà au sol !

Méprisante, elle marcha pourtant sur lui avant de gagner la porte de la sortie du self. À ce rythme, elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de voir Edward.

- Mademoiselle Swan ! Rugit alors la voix d'une surveillante. Attendez un instant !

Retorse, elle se pressa encore plus pour quitter les lieux. Courant dans les couloirs, elle finit par repérer les Cullen assis dans la cour extérieure du lycée. Soufflant pour retrouver son courage, elle s'élança d'un pas ferme vers eux.

Emmett fut le premier à la repérer, et il s'empressa de murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille d'Edward. Tout de suite après, tous les Cullen se mirent à la fixer avec insistance. Si certains comme Jasper et Emmett l'observaient avec curiosité, d'autre, comme Edward et Rosalie la regardaient avancer avec animosité. Seule Alice lui fit un grand sourire de bienvenue.

Sans attendre qu'elle ne parle, Edward s'était dépêché de se poster face à elle. Le regard flamboyant, il l'avait fixé dans l'attente d'une quelconque nouvelle attaque.

- Tu me poursuis ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Parfois seulement.

Cette réponse tira un sourire à bon nombre des Cullen.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Persiffla Edward, déjà à bout de nerfs.

- Te provoquer en duel !

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe au sein du groupe. Alice avait ouvert les yeux de surprise, tandis que Rosalie secouait la tête de désespoir. Jasper, comme à son habitude, restait neutre, malgré le léger rictus qui effleura brièvement ses lèvres. Seul Emmett n'hésita pas à rire à gorge déployée.

Loin de se démonter, Bella les toisa tous, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda Edward en lui lançant un regard sceptique. Je ne me retiendrais pas parce que tu es une fille.

- Je ne te le demande pas !

Levant la tête, elle afficha un air posé et confiant. Dans sa tête, elle avait compris que son corps d'emprunt ne lui permettrait pas de battre Edward à mains nues. Mais il lui restait d'autres solutions. Par exemple, lorsqu'elle était la chef de son gang, il arrivait très souvent qu'elle doive régler ses différends en disputant une compétition de moto. D'où sa mort, pensa-t-elle avec fatalisme.

Toutefois, étant dans un nouveau corps, elle devait trouver un nouveau moyen d'affronter son adversaire. Voilà pourquoi elle avait choisi de le défier à un duel de…

- Basket ball ! Dit-elle à voix haute. On va s'affronter au basket-ball. Celui qui gagne pourra diriger cette école !

Voyant le regard d'Edward passer de septique à moqueur, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en être ravie. Il valait mieux qu'il la sous-estime. Car en réalité, elle était un vrai as du basket. Il lui arrivait très souvent – en tant que Kaylan – de mettre de sacrée raclée aux garçons de son ancien lycée. Cette bataille était gagnée d'avance, et sa revanche était assurée. Elle ne se permettait aucun doute.

Puis, la récompense qu'elle obtiendrait après avoir battu Edward serait à la hauteur des risques. En effet, si elle devenait la nouvelle chef de ce lycée, elle aurait à coup sûr un meilleur contrôle sur tous les autres élèves. Et elle pourrait même leur donner à tous des ordres. Comme exemple, elle les forcerait à toujours porter des cheeseburgers dans leurs grands sacs Channel. Au cas où elle aurait une petite faim. Peut-être même pourrait-elle obtenir une ration de nourriture en plus à la cantine ? Ah, que la vie était belle.

La cerise sur le gâteau serait qu'elle n'aurait plus à craindre les attaques sournoises d'Edward ou des autres. Fini les coups bas, les intimidations… Elle pourrait enfin avoir la paix ! Bien que leurs tentatives pour l'intimider lui permettaient aussi de rester en forme. Ah, la vie était aussi faite de choix difficile.

Se léchant les lèvres à toutes ces pensées, elle reporta son attention sur Edward qui la dévisageait toujours sans répondre.

- Je relève ton défi. Dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Puis sans un mot, et sans attendre sa famille, il la contourna pour rejoindre d'un pas ferme l'intérieur du lycée.

- Je t'attendrais au terrain de basket ce soir. Après les cours ! Lui cria-t-il.

Ravie, Bella se mit à faire des plans dans sa tête pour sécher ses cours de l'après-midi. Car faire quelques pompes l'aiderait surement à muscler un peu plus son corps d'emprunt.

- Merci, Bella. Lui dit soudainement Emmett en partant. Grâce à toi le lycée est devenu beaucoup plus amusant.

Clignant des yeux, elle ne sut quoi lui répondre en retour. Elle avait tendance à toujours oublier le reste du clan d'Edward. Viendrait-il l'affronter accompagné d'eux ? Non, elle espérait que c'était un homme d'honneur. D'un regard pensif, elle observa tous les Cullen partir à la recherche du membre manquant de leur fameux groupe.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle reprit elle aussi son chemin vers sa salle de cours en sifflotant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se fasse arrêter par la surveillante du self. Échevelée et suante, celle-ci sourit de toutes ses dents en l'apercevant.

- Mademoiselle Swan ! Deux heures de colle ! Mais avant… Monsieur Octavia vous attend.

Génial.

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau du proviseur fut étrangement court pour Bella. Prenant place sans y être invitée, elle soupira au vu du sermon qui l'attendait.

- Vous venez encore de provoquer une bagarre avec un de vos camarades. Persifla M. Octavia. Pire, vous ne semblez absolument pas désolé par ce fait ! Avez-vous oublié le prestige de notre établissement ? Vous n'êtes pas dans un lycée des bas-fonds, ou autres endroits peu recommandables… Ici, nous formons l'élite de notre société. Je ne vous permets pas…

Il haussait la voix de plus en plus. Pensait-il qu'elle aurait pleuré face à ses remontrances ? Renée, lors de ses crises de nerfs, lui faisait beaucoup plus peur. Mais rien n'égalait sa tyrannique de mère ! Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? Rugit le proviseur.

- Vous savez ce qui manque vraiment à ce lycée ? Répondit-elle.

-Non. Dite-moi. Peut-être que si j'exauce votre souhait, vous exaucerez le mien en adoptant une attitude plus… appropriée.

Le visage sérieux, elle s'approcha un peu plus du bureau de son principal. Captant toute son attention, elle lui répondit d'une voix claire et posée.

- Des distributeurs automatiques de poulet frit. Fit-elle. Je suis sûre que ça aurait du succès ! En plus, avec tout le fric que vous pompez aux parents d'élèves, vous trouvez normal que notre menu soit si limité ?

Le visage de M. Octavia se décomposa de rage.

- Au bout d'un moment, continua l'adolescente, on commence tous à en avoir marre du magret canard, des truffes…

- Ça suffit !

Retenant difficilement son rire moqueur, Bella se félicita d'avoir aussi facilement réussi à l'énerver. Son ancien proviseur, trop habitué à son attitude, avait commencé à devenir lassant. Finalement, elle adorait parfois être dans le corps d'Isabella.

- Vous pouvez y aller, mademoiselle. Dit Octavia, les dents serrées. Votre punition vous attend.

Prestement, l'adolescente se leva pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie. À mi-chemin, elle refit face à son principal. Son expression posée et froide attestait de la sagesse qui l'étreignait en cet instant.

- Oh. J'ai une autre idée ! Persifla-t-elle. Ce qu'il faudrait aussi à votre lycée, ce serait un personnel moins vénal et hypocrite. _Elle avait craché ces mots avec hargne_. Je suis sûre que cela aiderait « l'élite de la société » à apprendre comment respecter la valeur de chaque chose. Pensez-y !

Elle toisa allégrement son interlocuteur qui la fixait sans répondre dans une expression de pur scandale. Se retournant, elle prit tout son temps pour appuyer sur la poignée de la porte avant de – sans pouvoir s'en empêcher - rajouter quelques mots de plus.

- Ah, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question… Minauda-t-elle en étant de nouveau espiègle. Oui, je recommencerais à frapper Tyler. _Son regard s'assombrit de haine_. Et cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit traumatisé à vie.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de claquer fortement la porte en sortant. Tout avait été dit.

XXXX

Essuyant d'un geste las la bave qui avait coulé de sa bouche, Bella s'étira comme un chat sur son siège. Lançant un regard à l'horloge de la salle de classe où elle se trouvait, elle remarqua que ses deux heures de colle étaient bientôt terminées.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pu y échapper et avait dû suivre la surveillante sans rechigner. Là, la jeune femme lui avait ordonné de rédiger une lettre d'excuse à l'attention de Tyler.

Compréhensive, Bella avait eu la gentillesse d'attendre son départ avant de dédaigner la feuille et le stylo qui lui avait été fourni, pour s'allonger à plat ventre sur sa table. Ronflant sans vergogne, elle avait ainsi pu récupérer un peu de force.

Fraiche et détendue, elle observa maintenant d'un œil morne la même feuille sur laquelle elle devait présenter ses excuses. Étrangement, l'inspiration ne lui venait pas…

Au moment où la porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la surveillante, elle se contenta de rapidement gribouiller quelques mots. Se levant à la hâte, elle tendit son travail et fuit de la salle au plus vite. Malgré tout, elle eut tout de même le temps d'entendre le hurlement de rage de la jeune femme avant de s'être définitivement éloignée.

Sur la feuille qu'elle venait de rendre, on pouvait y lire : _Lettre d'excuse : je ne pardonnerais pas à Tyler. Mais à vous, oui_. Puis, plus rien…

Gagnant rapidement les vestiaires, elle se changea à la hâte, enfilant sa nouvelle tenue de sport, avant de se rendre sur le terrain de sport. Elle espérait pouvoir s'y échauffer quelques minutes. Car plus elle musclerait le corps d'Isabella, et mieux elle saurait se défendre contre Edward.

Passant les portes, elle se figea en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule présente en ces lieux. Les gradins étaient totalement remplis par les élèves du lycée de Sherbrige. Certains, le portable à la main, filmaient moqueusement son entrée. Tandis que d'autres lui criaient diverses insultes encourageantes.

Manifestement, son duel avec Edward avait fait le tour du lycée.

Haussant les épaules, Bella entra sur le terrain sans ciller. Au centre des tribunes, elle s'aperçut que tous les Cullen – sauf Edward – étaient aussi présents pour cet affrontement. Alice, ignorant le regard torve de Rosalie, fut la seule à se lever pour lui hurler des encouragements. Plus loin, son regard capta celui d'Angela qui l'observait avec intérêt.

Ignorant le groupe de Lauren, les élèves de sa classe, et les autres étudiants enfiévrés, elle se lança avec bravoure dans l'arène.

Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée. Et pour cela, elle se devait d'échauffer son corps. Car Edward ne tarderait surement pas à arriver. D'ailleurs, elle venait tout juste de finir son deuxième tour de terrain lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher d'un pas lent.

Habillé d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt large, il semblait étrangement agacé par la situation. De sa main droite, il faisait rebondir avec force un ballon au fur et à mesure de ses pas. La foule d'étudiants se réchauffa immédiatement à son arrivée. Tous se mirent à scander son nom avec ferveur. Les filles étaient en liesse, et les garçons arboraient leur habituellement air sournois.

- Je vois que tu ne t'es pas dégonflé ! Attaqua Bella, tout sourire. Parfait !

Les mains sur les hanches, elle attendit qu'il se soit arrêté face à elle pour le juger. Son adversaire semblait calme. Trop calme. Allait-il se battre à la déloyale ? Après tout, s'il avait prévenu tous les élèves du lycée, n'était-ce pas parce qu'il avait en tête un autre coup foireux ? Elle se mit à douter. Avant de se reprendre. Il pouvait utiliser toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Ni par lui, ni par eux.

- On y va ? S'impatienta-t-il. Je n'ai pas toute ma fin d'après-midi à t'accorder.

Un rictus aux lèvres, Bella lui fit signe de la suivre afin de se placer au milieu du terrain. Concentrée, elle le dévisagea attentivement lorsqu'il se mit en position, cherchant d'entrée de jeu la moindre faille.

- Ce sera une partie en trois manches. Crut-elle bon d'informer. Celui qui gagne dirige le lycée !

- Et celui qui perd… disparaitra à jamais !

Sa menace venait de rendre tous les élèves encore plus fous. Les fixant du coin de l'œil, l'adolescente vit Alice prête à s'élancer sur le terrain pour protester. Mais elle fut rapidement rattrapée par Jasper, tandis qu'Emmett s'approchait d'eux. Un sifflet à la main, il semblait s'être autodésigné arbitre de cette confrontation.

Légèrement accroupie, les yeux fixés sur la balle, Bella attendit le coup d'envoi qui ne tarda pas à retentir. Elle avait beaucoup à perdre dans cette partie.

Le ballon fut à peine lancé par Emmett qu'ils se ruèrent dans un bon pour l'attraper. Edward, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, fut le plus prompt à le saisir.

Sans se laisser déconcentrer, Bella l'empêcha immédiatement d'avancer vers son panier. Son corps se tendit alors qu'elle attendait de voir qu'elle serait le premier mouvement d'attaque de son adversaire. Calmement, celui-ci fit rebondir le ballon, driblant de plus en plus vite pour la troubler.

Les yeux plissés, l'adolescente sourit en pressentant à l'avance son action, et se décala vivement sur la gauche pour contrer sa feinte. Avec agilité, elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lui prendre la balle, le repousser d'un violent coup d'épaule, et foncer vers le panier adverse. D'un saut tout en souplesse, elle effectua un magnifique dunk, marquant le premier point du début du match.

Retombant sur ses pieds, elle s'empressa de rattraper la balle pour lentement revenir vers Edward. Le bruit de ses pas fut intelligible pour tous dans le froid silence qui régnait sur le stade.

Edward, septique, l'observait aussi s'avancer sans un mot. Il la fixa avec une telle intensité, qu'elle détourna brièvement le regard. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il voyait à travers elle.

- Je pensais que tu détestais le sport ? Dit-il d'une voix sourde. Tu détestes avoir à transpirer.

- Qui a dit ça ? Le provoqua-t-elle.

Se remettant en position, elle dribbla tout en le fusillant du regard.

- Affronte-moi sérieusement ! Menaça-t-elle. Parce que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de me laisser faire.

Ces quelques mots marquèrent réellement le début de leur duel.

À SUIVRE.


	9. Faut-il qu'il y ait un vainqueur ?

**Dans ton corps**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Il n'y a rien de pire que de se réveiller dans le corps d'une autre. Qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi est-elle détestée par tous les élèves de son école ? Et plus important, comment Edward Cullen peut-il souhaiter sa mort ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Guest :** Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Je reviens avec ce nouveau post en espérant qu'il te plaira. Biz.

**Rc :** Coucou ! Je te remercie de ta fidélité. Pour tout te dire, ces temps-ci mon envie d'écrire la suite stagnait un peu, et l'arrivée de Noël n'a rien arrangé. J'essaye de maintenir mon rythme pour mes deux fics en cours, mais j'avoue que parfois, mon ordi me fait la gueule lol. Bon, je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre pour la fin de l'affrontement entre E/B. J'espère que tu aimeras. Pour l'ancien gang de Bella, je compte bien les utiliser un peu plus tard dans l'histoire. Ça devrait pimenter un peu plus la fic. J'adore lire tes suppositions sur le passé d'Isabella. En vérité, j'ai dans l'idée de dévoiler quelques indices dans les prochains chapitres pour enfin percer le mystère. Pour les trois larmes pures, on va dire que je ne vais pas lâcher le morceau sur les « donateurs » XD. Mais le trio que tu as choisi n'est pas si mal ! Allez, je te laisse lire cette suite. Bisouxxx.

**Sandry :** Salut ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un com. Eh oui, j'ai joué ma sadique et j'ai coupé la fin du match. Je me suis dit qu'un peu de suspens ne ferait pas de mal lol. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je continue le match dans ce chapitre, et je creuse un peu plus le personnage de Tanya. Voilà ! J'espère que tu aimeras. Biz.

**Emma :** Ah, je pense que je vais te décevoir dans ce chapitre. Surtout avec l'issu du match lol. Sinon, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette fic, et j'espère que tu me suivras jusqu'à la fin. Biz.

**vampirette-flower :** Coucou ! Merci pour ton gentil com. Ah la la, le passé d'Isabella est ma meilleure carte à abattre (je suis en mode sadique qui ne va rien dévoiler XD !). En attendant de tout dévoiler, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre sur la fin du match E/B. Bisouxxx.

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair :** Coucou ! Merci de me suivre. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau post. Biz.

**sinzacana :** J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review. L'idée que tu as exposée n'est pas si mal, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira. Biz.

**Rosina12 :** Eh oui, Kaylan est une vraie Warrior doublée d'une tête de mule. Elle n'allait tout de même pas faire des excuses à son agresseur ! Allez, je te laisse lire le dénouement du match. Bisouxxx.

**Kalilah1 :** Oui, je me suis arrêtée là parce que je suis diabolique XD ! Je te remercie de continuer à me suivre. Pour le passé d'Isabella, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te laisser trop longtemps dans le brouillard lol. En attendant, je te laisse lire la suite du match E/B. Bisouxxx.

**laulau83 :** C'est un plaisir de te retrouver sur cette fic. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Biz.

** Mrs. Murray:** Coucou ! Merci de ta review. Moi aussi, quand j'écris, j'ai envie de faire Bella donner une bonne raclée à Edward. Mais je voulais aussi montrer que son corps d'emprunt gardait des séquelles de sa relation avec le roux. Du coup, elle ne pourrait se « venger » qu'au cours du match de basket. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé l'entrevue avec le directeur. Je pense que M. Octavia va finir par maudire Bella lol. Je te laisse lire la suite. Bisouxxx.

**Nodame608 :** Salut ! Alors toi, avec ton analyse sur la défaite d'Isabella, tu chauffes vraiment. Tu passes à quelques centimètres de la vérité, je vais devoir me méfier lorsque j'écris lol. Sinon, l'idée des cheeseburgers était vraiment la meilleure qu'a eue Bella. Avoue que ce n'est pas si bête lol ? Pour la fin du match, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas bannir E ou B de Sherbrige. Non, ils doivent encore régler beaucoup de choses ! Bon, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post (qui arrive bien tardivement, j'en suis désolée) en espérant qu'il te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**sochic88 :** Merci de m'avoir laissé un com. Dans ce chapitre, Bella ne va pas trop souffrir (au départ) de la faiblesse du corps d'Isabella. Alors, j'espère que tu aimeras son affrontement avec Edward. Biz.

Chapitre 9 : Faut-il vraiment qu'il y ait un vainqueur ?

Les émois des élèves postés dans les gradins résonnaient contre les murs du stade. Personne ne s'attendait à devoir assister à un réel affrontement entre Edward Cullen, et – la paria – Isabella Swan. Ils pensaient juste devoir participer à un lynchage en règle de l'adolescente. Rien de plus.

Pourtant, les deux jeunes gens qui se faisaient toujours face sur le terrain de basket semblaient vraiment prêts à en découdre loyalement. Tous retinrent leur souffle aux premiers mouvements des joueurs. Le match reprit dans un silence presque admiratif devant leur dextérité et leur maitrise. Les deux opposants semblaient presque être au même niveau.

Profitant de l'incrédulité constante de son adversaire, qui la dévisageait parfois de haut en bas et se retenait dans ses actions, Bella choisit de ne lui laisser que très rarement toucher la balle. Usant de sa petite taille pour se faufiler rapidement, elle réussit à contourner chacune de ses actions défensives pour marquer.

Concentrée sur le jeu, elle maitrisait d'une main de fer son corps qui ne se remit pas à trembler d'anticipation à la présence du Cullen. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, elle n'hésita pas à lui démontrer ses talents de sportives en marquant plusieurs paniers à trois points.

Finalement, après un magnifique shoot à distance, elle gagna haut la main la première manche de leur affrontement.

Dans les gradins, personne ne l'applaudit et des murmures ahuris secouèrent la foule. Le groupe de Lauren, qui s'était auto-proclamées pom pom girl, frappaient fortement des mains tout en scandant le nom d'Edward. Un peu plus loin, Alice leur lançait parfois des regards méprisants, tandis que Rosalie haussait un délicat sourcil captivé. Elle semblait s'être prise au jeu et suivait attentivement chacune des attaques des joueurs sur le terrain. Emmett qui présidait leur match se retenait de participer tout en se préparant à arbitrer la deuxième manche. Tout comme Jasper, qui avait pour une fois abandonné son air las, il était captivé par l'issu de cet affrontement.

Ricanant devant l'air désabusé d'Edward, Bella pressentit qu'elle venait enfin d'attirer toute son attention. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir mettre en avant leurs réelles capacités.

Le coup de sifflet marqua le début de la seconde manche retentit fortement sur le terrain.

Ne prenant pas la peine de demander une pause pour boire, ou reprendre son souffle, Bella vit la balle s'élancer dans le ciel et se prépara à contrer son adversaire. Mais sans attendre, le roux avait aussitôt récupéré le ballon, l'avait toisé du regard, avant de vivement relancer le jeu. Et après quelques minutes, elle dut avouer qu'elle venait enfin de trouver un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Utilisant sa force et son endurance, Edward ne lui laissa presque plus toucher la balle durant la seconde manche. Ses dribbles se firent plus précises, ses attaques plus réfléchies, et il ne lui laissa aucune ouverture. D'un majestueux swish, il lui démontra tout son art pour ce sport_._

Énervée de la voir maitriser totalement la partie, elle fut forcée d'ignorer son rictus moqueur tandis qu'elle lui courrait après pour l'empêcher de marquer. Il faisait exprès de ralentir ses dribbles, allant même jusqu'à lui tendre le ballon, avant de vivement le récupérer pour obtenir un énième point. Essoufflée, les jambes tremblantes, Bella ne put que le regarder d'un œil morne marqué le point de la victoire.

Les étudiants applaudissaient à tout rompre cette petite victoire. Ils étaient maintenant à égalité. Et cette dernière manche déterminerait enfin le gagnant de l'affrontement. Les paris étaient ouverts et tous avaient fait le même choix. Edward allait être le grand vainqueur.

Sans attendre le coup d'envoi d'Emmett, le match repris avec hargne. Des gradins, tous pouvaient entendre leur respiration saccadée, le glissement de leurs chaussures, ou le craquement de leur membre endoloris. Feintant, driblant, sprintant, aucun des deux joueurs ne voulait laisser une chance à l'autre. Ils rivalisaient d'intelligence pour marquer les plus beaux paniers qui leur offriraient la victoire.

Bella, qui sentait que son corps d'emprunt atteignait ses limites, se déchainait pour mettre rapidement fin au match. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à marquer un dernier point afin de les départager. Repoussant du coude Edward qui tentait de pénétrer dans sa zone pour marquer un dernier point, elle ne réagit pas assez vite pour contrer sa feinte sur la gauche. Jurant, elle perdit la balle et se retourna en vitesse pour le voir prendre son élan et tirer.

Trop épuisée, elle regarda – les dents serrées – la balle se diriger droit vers le panier. C'était terminé.

Toutefois, sous les hurlements des autres étudiants, elle vit le ballon rebondir dans un bruit sourd contre le panneau, à quelques mètres du panier. Edward avait manqué son tir.

Rapidement, elle se saisit d'un rebond de la balle, et sprinta vers les buts adverses. Utilisant ses dernières forces, elle s'éleva dans les airs pour effectuer son tir de la victoire. Les membres fourbus, et le souffle court, elle visait le panier avec la balle bien serrée entre ses doigts, lorsqu'elle fut contrée par un Edward teigneux.

Lançant tout de même le ballon vers le panier, elle eut le souffle coupé par le coup de coude à l'abdomen que lui asséna le jeune homme pour la repousser. La respiration saccadée, elle chuta au sol en s'écorchant les mains, alors que sa balle n'atteignait même pas son objectif. Finalement, il semblerait qu'Edward puisse aussi gagner cette manche. Bella subissait sa première défaite depuis des années.

À bout de forces, elle s'assit lentement pour passer une main douloureuse sur son ventre. Les cris endiablés des autres étudiants résonnaient avec force dans son crâne devenu douloureux. Baissant la tête en se sachant perdante, elle fut surprise de voir les baskets neuves du roux apparaitre sous ses yeux. Levant la tête, elle ouvrit silencieusement la bouche en voyant Edward s'agenouiller avec inquiétude à ses côtés. Troublée, elle ne fit aucun geste lorsqu'il lui saisit le bras pour l'inciter à se redresser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle. C'était ta chance pour marquer !

Ignorant sa question, le jeune homme l'observa de haut de bas d'un air légèrement troublé.

- Je n'aime pas les victoires faciles. Se contenta-t-il de répondre. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Le corps trop éprouvé, Bella ne put que s'appuyer plus lourdement sur lui pour se remettre debout. Plissant tout de même les yeux de méfiance, elle ne comprit vraiment pas son attitude. N'étaient-ils pas censés être ennemis ? Ils disputaient un match très important pour la suite de leur relation. Malgré cela, Edward avait tout abandonné pour lui apporter son aide.

Brusquement, alors que Bella se laissait submerger par une vague de gratitude, elle sentit son corps recommencer à trembler. Se détachant prestement du roux, elle serra les poings en ne parvenant pas à se maitriser. Cette crise semblait bien plus forte que les précédentes. Quel était le problème de ce corps ? Ses dents claquèrent durement et elle sentit un froid glacial l'envahir. Comme si le manteau de la mort la recouvrait.

Sans crier gare, ses tremblements mutèrent en convulsions qui la refirent chuter au sol. Se débattant contre les mains d'Edward qui tentaient de la saisir, elle ouvrit les yeux d'affolement en se sentant suffoquer. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

Intérieurement, une horrible sensation l'envahit tandis qu'elle se sentait être repoussée dans un coin sombre du corps d'Isabella. Elle avait l'impression qu'une autre présence, beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle, venait de reprendre ses droits dans son enveloppe charnelle. Forçant pour ne serait-ce que bougé les doigts, Bella dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle venait de perdre le total contrôle de son corps d'emprunt.

- Alors comme ça, dit sa bouche sans qu'elle ne l'y ait ordonné, tu veux m'aider ? Moi ? Tu en es sûr, Edward ?

Bella sentit sa tête se redresser sous cette force inconnue pour fixer Edward. Son regard, qui devait certainement être effroyable, tira un frémissement au jeune homme face à elle.

- I… Isabella ? Demanda-t-il.

Seul un affreux sourire lui répondit.

La présence inconnue prenait de plus en plus d'espace, de plus en plus de force, et étouffait peu à peu l'âme de Bella, de Kaylan. Celle-ci commença à se sentir plus légère alors qu'elle se voyait s'élever de nouveau dans le ciel. Elle s'était fait éjecter.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle sentit un autre corps l'encercler par-derrière, tandis qu'une douce chaleur l'envahissait. Lentement, elle reprit des forces et sentit son âme devenir lourde comme le plomb. Elle réintégra avec une certaine douleur son corps d'emprunt et pesa durement contre la présence inconnue. Lentement, elle la chassa pour reprendre entièrement possession du corps d'Isabella.

Retrouvant l'ouïe, la vue, l'odorat et le toucher, elle prit une longue coulée d'air tandis que la fatigue de son combat intérieur tombait sur elle comme une chape de plomb.

- Laisse-nous Edward ! Dit la voix féminine de Tanya dans son dos. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Tu n'as pas à m'ordonner quoi que ce soit ! Rugit Edward. Lâche-la, c'est moi qui vais l'accompagner.

Un lourd silence s'étendit entre eux. Troublé par les chuchotis des étudiants qui avaient fini par quitter les gradins. Curieux, ils s'étaient lentement approchés avant de se faire bousculer par une Alice à fleur de peau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda celle-ci. Pourquoi s'était-elle effondrée ?

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de la frapper aussi fort, Edward. Gronda Jasper avant de se tourner vers Emmett. T'étais pas censé surveiller le match ?

- Eh ! Se plaignit le géant. Je fais ce que je peux ! Mais…

- On va encore avoir des problèmes, c'est ça ? Coupa Rosalie en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son dos. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi est-ce que je me laisse toujours entrainer par vous ?

- Parce que tu ne saurais pas quoi faire de tes journées si tu ne nous suivais pas ! L'attaqua Alice, tout en lançant des regards inquiets à Bella, toujours prostrée. T'es tellement insupportable que tu n'as même pas un seul autre ami avec qui trainer !

Une petite dispute éclata parmi les Cullen. Et vu les regards dubitatifs que se lançaient les autres étudiants, c'était bien la première fois que cela leur arrivait.

- On devrait peut-être se reconcentrer sur Isabella. Elle n'a toujours pas l'air d'aller bien. Intervint la voix d'Angela. J'dis ça, j'dis rien… C'est juste une idée !

Tout le monde la regarda avec étonnement alors que le silence reprenait son droit sur le terrain de basket. Il était encore plus rare qu'Angela Weber intervienne dans une dispute.

- Je vais la conduire à l'infirmerie. Reprit Tanya. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester.

Durant la dispute, Bella était restée impuissante tandis qu'Edward tuait Tanya du regard. Ils semblaient chercher à s'impressionner en se lançant dans un puéril duel de regards.

Combattant son envie de s'évanouir, elle fixa ses doigts qui s'accrochaient étrangement aux bras du roux, avant de le relâcher pour s'écarter de lui. Ignorant le regard pesant qu'il lui lança, elle se rapprocha du corps de Tanya pour lui montrer son choix. Sans un mot, elle le vit se relever, avant d'apercevoir ses chaussures qui faisaient demi-tour pour quitter le terrain.

Au final, personne ne gagnerait ce match de basket.

Respirant lentement, l'adolescente ignora le brouhaha ambiant et laissa Tanya l'aider à se redresser. Sa chaleur, qui l'avait été à reprendre pied, disparut à l'instant même ou leurs corps se séparèrent légèrement. Claudiquant, les jambes flageolantes, elle prit lentement le chemin de l'infirmerie. Son départ, accueilli par des commentaires froids, marqua la véritable fin de l'affrontement.

- Laisse-moi aussi t'aider. Lui dit Alice en lui saisissant un bras. Je vois bien que tu vas mal.

Non, c'est bon. Fit-elle avec un faux sourire rassurant. Je préférerais que tu ailles voir ton frère. Rappelle-lui que le match n'est pas terminé. Et que je reviendrais demander une revanche.

Se libérant de sa prise, elle prit lentement la direction vers l'intérieur du lycée.

En vérité, elle ne voulait pas que la petite brune, ou personne d'autre ne la voit dans un tel état d'épuisement. Elle qui passait son temps à garder une apparence de femme forte et indestructible, elle ne supportait pas que quiconque soit témoin de son impuissance face à son corps d'emprunt défaillant. Dans sa tête, c'était comme révéler ses faiblesses, et laisser à une autre personne le choix de les exploiter. Non. Elle préférait s'aider seule.

S'appuyant contre un mur des vestiaires qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre sans chuter, Bella ne fut pas surprise de sentir Tanya tenter de la retenir par le bras. Que faisait- la blonde ici ? Elle avait pourtant exprimé son besoin d'isolement.

Elle allait renvoyer la blonde avant de se raviser en pensant à sa présence salvatrice sur le terrain de basket. Quelle était cette chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie ? Elle semblait comme l'avoir aidé à combattre la présence qui l'avait chassé du corps d'Isabella. D'ailleurs, comment cette âme – parce que c'en était une – avait bien pu l'évincer avec une telle facilité ? Elle se serait envolée dans les nuages si Tanya n'était pas mystérieusement intervenue. Si sa présence ne l'avait pas donné des forces, elle serait montée aux cieux… encore une fois. La méfiance qu'elle éprouvait toujours pour sa camarade la fit brusquement se tendre.

Plissant les yeux, elle tiqua en pensant que la blonde était un véritable mystère pour elle.

Tanya était apparue au lycée de Sherbrige du jour au lendemain. Elle ne parlait ni de sa famille, ni de son passé. Mais le plus bizarre était qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans les parages lorsqu'elle avait un problème avec son corps d'emprunt. Cette fille était trop bizarre.

- Qui es-tu ? Menaça-t-elle en se défaisant de sa prise. Et je veux la vérité !

Comme toujours, la blonde lui fit un large sourire jovial en la redressant avec délicatesse.

- Je suis Tanya Denali. Finit-elle par dire. Ta camarade de classe.

- Oui. Mais tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua Bella, sérieuse. OK. Soit j'ai passé trop de temps à regarder NCIS, Veronica Mars et Pretty Little Liars, soit j'ai développé une paranoïa chronique dut aux attaques continuelles de mes chers camarades de classe, soit mon match contre Edward Cullen m'a vidée de toute mon énergie, ce qui me fait partiellement délirer sur ton corps rayonnant de chaleur dans mon dos… et dans ce cas, je te conseille vivement de m'emmener au Mc Do, et non à l'infirmerie. Fais ton choix !

Tremblant encore de tous ses membres, Bella attendait avec impatience une réponse à ses questions. Avisant le regard étonné de la blonde, elle grinça des dents en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas prise au sérieux. Oui, il lui arrivait parfois d'être très réfléchie et méthodique.

Les yeux plissés, les doigts accrochés à un mur pour ne pas tomber, elle sentit un vertige troubler sa vision tandis que Tanya ouvrait enfin la bouche pour lui répondre. Ses sens se troublèrent, et ses dernières forces la quittèrent alors qu'elle fixait les lèvres de la blonde bougée de plus en plus rapidement.

Elle avait atteint les limites de son corps d'emprunt.

À SUIVRE.


	10. L'impuissance est un péché

**Dans ton corps**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Il n'y a rien de pire que de se réveiller dans le corps d'une autre. Qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi est-elle détestée par tous les élèves de son école ? Et plus important, comment Edward Cullen peut-il souhaiter sa mort ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Vlo :** Salut ! Oui, je sais que je prends du temps avec l'arrivée de ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à régler depuis le début de l'année, et l'inspiration ne revenait pas pour la suite de « Dans ton corps ». J'ai beaucoup d'idées, mais j'ai du mal à les classer. Bon, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau post en espérant que tu aimeras. Biz.

**Guest :** Coucou ! Je reviens enfin avec la suite. Ces derniers temps je n'ai pas vraiment put écrire (mon inspiration se bloque parfois pour cette histoire) et j'ai dû faire passer mes problèmes personnels en premier. Le pire c'est que le temps passe parfois sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Mais bon, me revoilà et je te laisse lire cette suite tant attendue. Biz.

**Djounana :** Merci pour ta review. Me revoici ! Et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. Biz.

**Djoune :** Salut ! Merci de me suivre ! Pas la peine de venir me voler la suite à la maison lol, je la mets enfin en ligne. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau conflit au sein du lycée de Sherbrige. Bisouxxx.

**Nodame608 :** Oui, c'est bon, mon ordinateur et mon inspiration ont fait la paix XD. Tu as raison lorsque tu dis qu'Edward est assez intéressé par Bella. On peut supposer qu'il ne déteste pas vraiment cette nouvelle version d'elle. Et je trouve que tu as très bien vu le caractère d'Isabella lorsqu'elle a pris brièvement le contrôle : elle n'avait pas peur Elle avait plutôt l'air d'être agressive et provocatrice ! La question est pourquoi ? Sinon, pour Tanya, je vais vraiment lui donner un rôle important dans cette fic. Et une chose est sûre : non, elle n'est pas totalement humaine ! Bon je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**Rc :** Coucou ! Je t'ai fait une fausse joie avec ma note, mais je sentais que j'allais prendre du retard donc j'ai préféré l'avertir. Je vois que la venue de l'esprit d'Isabella dans le dernier chapitre t'a plu ! Je vais d'ailleurs me servir de ça pour lâcher quelques indices sur sa vie d'avant. Bon, je reviens avec ce nouveau post plein de bagarre et de rires ! Je te laisse le découvrir ! Bisouxxx.

**Sheego :** Merci pour ta review. Je mets fin à mon silence avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Biz.

**Habswifes :** Salut ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Et j'espère que tu me suivras jusqu'à la fin. Je te laisse lire cette suite qui s'est fait attendre en espérant que tu aimeras ! Bisouxxx.

**Hera09 :** Merci pour ton gentil com. Je reviens enfin avec ce nouveau post. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Biz.

**zazouisa01 :** Eh non, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, même si elle me donne parfois des problèmes pour en écrire la suite. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que tu me suivras jusqu'à la fin. Bisouxxx.

**emichlo :** Merci pour ton com ! Je sais que l'attente a été pénible, et je reviens enfin avec ce nouveau post. Je te laisse le lire ! Biz.

**pompei :** Coucou ! Ton idée pour l'identité de Tanya n'est pas mauvaise. Je te laisse percer ce mystère avec mes prochains chapitres. D'ailleurs, je te laisse découvrir ce tout nouveau post ! Biz.

**Sandry :** Salut ! Eh oui, finalement je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il y ait un gagnant. Pour Tanya, tu vas voir que le mystère s'épaissit car la jolie blonde ne veut pas encore dévoiler son jeu. Sinon, je vois que tu te méfies du retour de la vraie Bella. Une chose est sûre, son retour risque de troubler Edward en remuant le passé. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! Bisouxxx.

** Mrs Murray :** Je sens que tu n'es pas vraiment sûre du rôle que doit jouer Tanya. Alors ? Ennemie ou amie ? Là, je tiens à garder le secret XD. Mais pas très longtemps, je te rassure ! Sinon, ta question sur l'intervention de Bella (à cause de la fatigue ou de la réaction d'Edward ?) est vraiment intéressante. D'ailleurs, tu vas voir dans les prochains chapitres que l'âme de Bella n'intervint qu'à des moments bien précis. En attendant, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post Bisouxxx.

**kaisa sama**** :** Un grand merci à toi de me lire ! J'espère que tu continueras de me suivre dans cette aventure. Bisouxxx.

**vampirette-flower**** :** Eh oui, je suis passée maitre dans l'art des « fins sadiques » XD. Allez, je reviens enfin avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui ne va pas forcément répondre à toutes tes questions, mais qui va permettre à Bella d'affronter encore les Cullen. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! Bisouxxx.

**Helga Lynch**** :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que le sujet (assez violent) de mon histoire te plaise. Heureusement que le caractère de Bella détend bien l'atmosphère ! Sinon, je connais les mangas que tu m'as cités et je les apprécie beaucoup. En faite, ce sont les références en matière d'ijime, du coup, on ne peut penser qu'à eux en lisant cette fic. Bon, je te laisse découvrir cette suite en espérant que tu aimeras ! Biz.

**Gwla10**** :** Coucou ! Me revoici enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras ! Bisouxxx.

**laulau83**** :** Merci pour ta review. C'est toujours un plaisir de te retrouver sur une autre de mes fics. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau post ! Bisouxxx.

**blood-of-vampire**** :** Ah, je vois que le mystère présent dans cette fic te plait. As-tu déjà une idée de ce que je prépare ? En tout cas, tu as raison sur un point : Edward n'est pas insensible à cette « nouvelle Bella ». Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Biz.

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair**** :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi ! Biz.

**sinzacana**** :** Eh oui, la vraie Bella nous a fait un retrour fracassant. Mais même si Kaylan à l'air plus « drôle » qu'Isabella, j'ai bien envie de les utiliser toutes les deux pour bien mettre la pagaille. Pour Tanya, c'est vrai que son personnage est vraiment étrange. Amie ou ennemie ? Seuls les prochains chapitres nous le diront XD. D'ailleurs, je te laisse lire ce tout nouveau post ! Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 10 : L'impuissance est un péché

Pianotant nerveusement son bureau de ses longs ongles manucurés, Bella souffla de gêne en se rendant compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ils étaient en cours d'économie, et leur professeur tentait en vain de leur expliquer les effets de la crise financière sur la société actuelle. Elle avait cru pouvoir s'endormir rapidement au son de sa voix monocorde, mais le sommeil semblait décidé à la fuir. Pire, bien que cela se soit passé depuis maintenant une bonne semaine, sa conscience ne cessait de la rappeler son match contre Edward Cullen.

Elle pouvait encore le revoir abandonner la victoire pour tenter de l'aider. À cet instant, il lui avait paru tellement inquiet qu'elle en frissonnait encore. Quelque chose semblait les lier, et plus le temps passait, plus elle voulait percer ce mystère.

D'un autre côté, il y avait aussi Tanya Denali et l'âme qui avait voulu prendre possession de son corps d'emprunt.

Après avoir combattu cette présence inconnue, et avant de s'évanouir de fatigue, Bella pouvait se rappeler de la discussion qu'elle avait tenté d'entamer avec la blonde. Le souvenir de sa présence chaleureuse dans son dos, et de la manière dont elle était apparue sur le terrain de basket pour la sauver la laisser encore perplexe.

Loin de croire aux coïncidences, elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de connaitre enfin la vérité en faisant passer un interrogatoire à Tanya. Toutefois, elle avait eu beau trainer dans les couloirs durant ces derniers jours, la mystérieuse blonde restait introuvable. Et elle en venait presque à penser que la Denali l'évitait pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ses trop nombreuses questions.

Énervée, elle détourna le regard des autres élèves, qui prenaient studieusement des notes, pour de nouveau tenter de dormir. Malheureusement, elle venait à peine d'entamer un rêve que la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit dans la salle. Les yeux plissés de fatigue, elle observa ses camarades se presser de ranger leurs affaires.

Ils ne prêtaient même pas attention au professeur qui tentait de les retenir pour finir correctement son cours.

Se redressant pour ranger à son tour ses livres de cours qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir, elle frémit de méfiance en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas eu droit à trop de moqueries aujourd'hui. Et en y réfléchissant bien, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin de se défendre des attaques quotidiennes des élèves de Sherbrige depuis qu'elle avait affronté Edward Cullen.

Loin de la rassurer, elle était agacée de savoir qu'elle avait perdu l'attention de ses « gentils » camarades. Pourquoi avaient-ils cessé de la martyriser ? Était-ce leur manière de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était trop faible pour eux ? Réfléchissant, elle se dit que cela ne pouvait être que ça.

Après avoir misérablement perdu devant tout le monde son match contre Edward Cullen, le chef de meute, elle venait certainement aussi de perdre son honneur de combattante. Car ses adversaires, aussi minables fussent-ils, avaient été témoins de sa faiblesse et de sa défaite. Alors cette indifférence venait surement du fait qu'ils devaient maintenant avoir … pitié d'elle !

La rage qui l'étreignit à cette pensée lui fit promettre de faire un jour mordre la poussière à Edward Cullen.

Longeant du regard la salle de classe, elle plissa les yeux en remarquant l'excitation qui semblait vouloir envahir les autres étudiants en cette fin d'après-midi. Que se passait-il ? Rien que le sourire trop enthousiaste de Lauren la faisait frémir. Son flaire la poussait à croire qu'ils devaient tous mijoter quelque chose. Quelque chose de mauvais.

Ne voulant pas trop y croire, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle ne devait pas se sentir davantage concernée par cette vague d'impatience qui les étreignait tous.

Avaient-ils décidé de l'attaquer de nouveau ? Repoussant le sourire provocateur qui voulait s'étaler sur ses lèvres, elle se pressa de finir de ranger son sac pour les suivre tout en pensant que cette petite altercation lui permettrait certainement de redorer son blason. Serrant les poings, elle trépigna en sachant avoir parfaitement récupéré ses forces depuis son match avec Edward Cullen. Alors quel que soit leur plan, elle allait sans aucun doute ressortir vainqueur dans cet affrontement.

Frémissant d'impatience, elle s'apprêtait à se relever précipitamment de sa chaise, pour suivre les élèves qui avait déjà quitté la salle de classe pour dévaler quatre à quatre les escaliers du bâtiment Nord, lorsqu'elle sentit un vent froid lui caresser les jambes. Baissant les yeux, elle regarda d'un œil morne la mini-jupe que Renée l'avait forcée à porter ce matin, et eut presque envie de la déchirer en mille morceaux. « Pour paraitre plus féminine », lui avait aboyé la vieille lorsqu'elle avait tenté de protester.

Depuis quand une fille devait-elle se définir en portant des jupes, ou des robes toutes plus courtes les unes que les autres ? Quel monde de fou !

Maudissant mentalement la vielle femme, tout en se redressant maladroitement de sa place, son regard fut attiré par son camarade d'en face qui tenait avec précaution un tout petit bout de papier entre ses doigts boudinés. Après l'avoir rapidement lu, elle le vit sourire tout en attrapant son sac avant de le passer à un autre élève.

Se frottant les mains de plaisir, Bella se dit que oui, ils préparaient bien quelque chose.

Dans le brouhaha ambiant, elle suivit avec attention des yeux le papier lorsqu'il chuta un instant au sol, avant qu'un autre étudiant ne le ramasse avec empressement. Leur professeur, qui s'était résolu à lui aussi ranger ses affaires, fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu, avant de rapidement gagner la porte de sortie. Mettant son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, Bella ne put empêcher un rictus de mépris de s'étendre sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle quittait à son tour la salle de classe. Ici, les élèves étaient vraiment les rois.

Parfait, pensa-t-elle, elle allait aussi pouvoir bénéficier de ce pouvoir.

Longeant les couloirs, elle dut éviter avec irritation plusieurs étudiants qui se bousculaient pour sortir de leur bâtiment. Voyant qu'ils ne lui accordaient pas le moindre regard, elle dut se battre pour refouler le sentiment de vexation qui voulait l'étreindre. N'en avaient-ils pas après elle ? Alors pourquoi n'attaquaient-ils pas ? Vraiment, ils auraient au moins pu prendre la peine d'essayer de la piéger dans les couloirs, ou même lui envoyer une lettre de menace pour la mettre en condition. C'était la moindre des choses à faire ! Après tout, elle n'avait pas toute la journée à leur accordé.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'un énième élève l'a bouscula pour passer. Mais ou est-ce qu'ils vont ?

- Dans la cour B. Siffla Laetitia dans son dos, qui se faisait toujours plaindre avec son gros pansement sur son nez cassé. Tu devrais venir, je suis sure que le spectacle te rendra nostalgique.

- Le spectacle ? Fit-elle. Attends ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je pensais que je serais… Je vais devoir en étaler combien ?

- Oh, chérie... Tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! Et personne ici n'est à l'abri de recevoir une bonne leçon…

Grimaçant, elle la toisa avant de se presser vers la fameuse cour B. Le fait qu'elle n'était peut-être pas ciblée dans ce nouveau combat ne lui enlevait pas son envie de cogner quelques têtes.

Plus elle avançait, et plus une petite voix lui chuchotait de faire demi-tour, de ne pas forcément chercher les ennuis… Cette même voix lui avait aussi dit ce matin de ne pas mélanger le Nutella, la confiture, le beurre de cacahuète, et les anchois dans sa magnifique crêpe Susette… Mais sa curiosité maladive – ou était-ce sa voracité ? - l'avait forcé à continuer son forfait. Le résultat avait été… mémorable. Comment était-elle supposée savoir que l'estomac d'Isabella ne supporterait pas le choc ? À en croire Renée, et ses hurlements de veille femme aigrie, elle aurait dû ! Comme quoi, il était parfois bien facile de blâmer les autres.

Éloignant ces souvenirs de son esprit, elle fut surprise de croiser au détour d'un escalier plusieurs professeurs qui semblaient vouloir s'éloigner de la cour B, où elle pouvait déjà percevoir les cris des étudiants qui y étaient rassemblés. La tête basse, ils fuyaient vers l'entrée du lycée le plus vivement possible. Et à l'inverse, plusieurs élèves les bousculaient dans leur course effrénée vers la cour.

Encore plus intriguée, Bella força le pas pour enfin débouler en haut d'une petite terrasse, d'où elle pouvait admirer toute la cour. Des nombreux d'élèves y étaient déjà rassemblés, et encerclaient un groupe de garçons qu'elle reconnut au premier coup d'œil.

C'était le groupe de Tyler Crowley. Et lui, Mike et Matt semblaient en bien mauvaise posture.

Les sourcils froncés, Bella se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien attendre pour commencer l'attaque lorsqu'elle vit un second groupe fendre la foule d'élèves. Venant de la gauche, entrainant dans leur sillage des murmures enthousiasmes, elle vit arriver tous les Cullen au complet. Edward, en tête de file, semblait déborder de fureur et se contenta de faire un vague geste de la main à la foule. Et ce geste sonna le coup de départ.

Là, l'air sembla comme se charger d'électricité.

Un cri de douleur atteignit presque immédiatement les oreilles de Bella qui s'empressa de reporter son attention sur Tyler. Un autre caillou jaillit de la foule d'étudiants en colère et atteignit cette fois-ci Mike à la tête. L'adolescent, et ses amis se faisaient tout simplement lapider de coups par leurs camarades. Partout, des rires et des encouragements fusaient avec frénésie.

Personne ne semblait avoir l'envie d'aider les pauvres malheureux qui tentaient vainement d'échapper aux attaques des autres étudiants. Le beau capitaine de l'équipe de rugby du lycée perdait totalement de sa superbe sous les coups de celles qui l'avaient jadis acclamé.

Bella observa avec curiosité une jeune fille regarder la scène d'un air blasé, avant de remettre une large couche de gloss sur ses lèvres déjà pulpeuses. Plus loin, un garçon s'éloignait vivement de la zone d'altercation, pour recevoir un appel, tout en lorgnant avec excitation sur le combat. Et le groupe de Lauren s'était mis à l'écart pour mimer des faux airs de « jeunes filles outragés » tout en lançant par intermittence des encouragements à la foule.

Aucun étudiant de Sherbrige, s'ils ne participaient au lynchage, ne semblait gêné ou traumatisé par la scène. Au contraire, ils avaient hâte d'en connaitre le dénouement.

Secouant la tête face à leur comportement, Bella fit une grimace en entendant le bras de Tyler se briser sous la poigne d'un adolescent appartenant à son équipe de rugby. En voilà un qui allait pouvoir prendre sa place de capitaine.

Indifférente au sort de Tyler, la jolie brune ne réagit que lorsqu'elle vit Mike s'effondrer au sol, le nez en sang, et l'œil bleuit par les coups. Cette vision, plus que le déferlement de violence dont elle était témoin, la fit frémir d'inconfort.

Pourtant, elle avait l'habitude des bagarres, du sang, et des hurlements de souffrances. Avec sa bande, il lui était souvent arrivé de combattre d'autre gang pour faire régner sa « loi ». Mais, ce combat la dérangeait. Il était juste trop… lâche et inégal.

La boule au ventre en prévision des coups qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se prendre, elle se résolut à s'élancer prestement vers le milieu de la cour B. Plus elle se rapprochait, et mieux elle percevait les cris de plaisir et d'encouragement alentours.

- Pardonne-moi, Edward ! Suppliait Tyler. Je pensais que tu voulais la voir disparaitre…

- Oui. Renchérissait Matt. On pensait bien faire ! Après ça, elle serait retournée dans le co…

Un énième coup l'interrompit. Manifestement, celui qu'ils suppliaient ne semblait pas vouloir en entendre plus. Et seul Mike, qui recevait les coups le plus silencieusement possible, ne tenta pas de se défendre.

- Tenez votre langue ! Rugit Edward. Cette affaire ne concerne que nous ! Affaire que vous n'avez pas correctement réglée ! Car je ne vous ai jamais autorisé à aller aussi loin.

Bella tendit l'oreille pour en entendre plus. Elle n'osait pas croire que ces trois adolescents se faisaient battre à mort pour avoir « désobéi » à Edward Cullen. Le pire étant que, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, les autres étudiants les violentaient sans même avoir connaissance de leurs fautes.

Bousculant bon nombre d'élèves sur son passage pour enfin atteindre le centre de l'affrontement, elle évita rapidement une gifle et un coup de batte, avant d'asséner une série de pieds dans le ventre de ses attaquants. Surpris, la foule s'écarta vivement afin de mieux comprendre juger son intervention.

Vivement, tout en ignorant Tyler et Matt, elle souleva la tête de Mike qui s'était effondré au sol, et grimaça en voyant son poignet droit viré au bleu.

- J'hallucine ! Cria de rage un adolescent. T'as rien à faire là, Swan ! Dépêche-toi de te casser d'ici !

- Pourquoi ça ? Persiffla Angela. On a qu'à la frapper, elle aussi, si c'est ce qu'elle veut. Battez-la !

Foudroyant ses adversaires, Bella se releva lentement pour se mettre en position de combat. Dans sa tête, elle cherchait un moyen de protéger le jeune homme encore au sol, tout en éloignant ses détraqueurs. Elle se savait en infériorité, et la partie semblait vraiment mal partie pour elle.

Souriant à sa propre stupidité d'être venu de son plein gré chercher des ennuis, elle pensa qu'il était de toute façon bien trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Visant les points vitaux d'un petit blond qui se rapprochait un peu trop près d'elle, elle s'apprêta à assener un premier coup, lorsque la foule se fendit de nouveau.

Surprise, elle vit qu'Edward Cullen était intervenu d'un signe de la main et d'un regard menaçant. Sa famille, qui l'encadrait comme des gardes du corps, suivait de très près chacun de ses mouvements. Des chuchotements enthousiasmes et incrédules fusaient de toute part alors que Bella toisait allégrement le roux.

- Pousse-toi Bella ! Lui dit Alice. On fait tout ça pour toi, tu sais !

- Pour moi ? Fit-elle. Et je n'ai même pas été invitée à la petite fête ?

- C'est vraiment une marrante, elle ! Rigola Emmett.

L'agitation gagna les étudiants qui piaffaient encore plus d'impatience. Ils voulaient toujours voir le sang couler.

- Cette histoire ne te concerne pas. Dit calmement Jasper. Pourquoi t'en mêles-tu ?

C'était la première fois que le blond lui adressait la parole, et ce fait la troubla énormément. D'habitude, Jasper Cullen se contentait de suivre ses frères et sœurs sans jamais se mêler de leurs agissements. Et en dehors d'Alice, rien ne l'intéressait jamais. Pourtant, son regard bleu flamboyant d'intérêt lui disait qu'il était pour la première fois soucieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il voulait essayer de la comprendre.

- Je le fais… Hésita-t-elle. Parce que ça ne m'a pas paru juste.

- Juste ? Cria Rosalie. Ils ont fait bien pires !

La blonde, bien loin de son air hautain habituel, était étrangement pressée de voir le groupe de Tyler être battu à mort. Elle les fixait avec tellement de hargne que Bella en frissonna malgré elle. De quoi étaient-ils vraiment en train de parler ? Elle repensa soudainement à son agression et se dit que la blonde avait totalement raison : ils étaient vraiment capables du pire. Refoulant avec difficultés ces souvenirs pour ne pas se laisser troubler, elle fit tout de même barrage de son corps pour les protéger.

- C'est vrai. Admit-elle. Pourtant, je trouve encore plus horrible de vous voir vous abaisser à ce niveau. Quelle différence y a-t-il entre eux et vous ? Moi, je ne vois que de la violence et de la lâcheté qui répond à une autre forme de violence et de lâcheté. Si tu veux te venger d'eux, Edward, alors salis-toi les mains dans un combat à la loyale !

Des grognements mécontents secouèrent la foule d'étudiants en colère tandis que Bella fixait avec insistance le groupe des Cullen.

Son regard se bloqua sur Alice qui semblait pensivement l'étudier. Finalement, ayant pris sa décision, la Cullen posa une main douce dans le dos d'Edward avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation. À ce geste, le corps du roux se crispa légèrement avant de se relâcher.

Edward n'était pas intervenu une seconde fois dans le conflit depuis son arrivée. Pour une fois, il ne lui avait rien dit et s'était contenté de l'observer de haut en bas tout en écoutant ses revendications. Bella se sentit presque s'enflammer sous ces yeux verts qui l'examinaient avec minutie. Il semblait comme vouloir voir à travers elle. Et après un long moment de silence complet, et sans jamais ajouter un mot, elle le vit lui hausser les épaules avant de quitter d'un pas lourd la cour B du lycée.

- J'en ai assez. Dit-il tout en lui donnant dos. Que tout le monde se retire.

Totalement synchrones, tous les Cullen finirent eux aussi par quitter la cour en laissant un froid glacial derrière eux.

Toujours échauffés, les autres élèves hésitèrent un moment avant de finalement prendre la décision de quitter les lieux. Chacun à leur tour, après avoir lâchés quelques insultes en direction de Bella – qui se fit un plaisir d'y répondre - ils prirent la même route que les Cullen pour gagner l'entrée du lycée.

La jolie brune eut le temps d'apercevoir au loin les yeux bleus de Tanya, où une vive curiosité brillait, avant qu'elle ne se détourne à son tour. Grinçant des dents, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence plus tôt. À ce rythme, elle ne pourrait jamais lui tomber dessus pour obtenir des réponses sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Se détournant, l'adolescente remercia tout de même mentalement Edward de l'avoir épargnée cette fois-ci. Ils auraient bien le temps de finir de régler leurs comptes. Plus tard.

Lentement, elle laissa l'adrénaline retomber tandis que Tyler – agenouillé au sol – s'appuyer lourdement sur Matt pour se redresser. Ce fut son gémissement de douleur qui attira de nouveau son attention. Baissant un regard dur sur son « nouveau souffre-douleur préféré », elle sentit son sang se glacer en le voyant lui jeter un regard reconnaissant.

- Merci, Bella. Lui dit-il. Pour le coup, je regrette de t'avoir…

D'un coup de pied circulaire dans les côtes, elle prit plaisir à le voir chuter au sol en entrainant Matt dans sa course. Le pied levé, elle ne se retint pas de lui donner quelques coups supplémentaires avant d'aller lui écraser les doigts de la main.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Qui a bien pu te donner naissance ? Répliqua-t-elle en mettant un peu plus de pression sur la main déjà bleuie de l'adolescent. N'y vois aucune gentillesse ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je me réserve le droit de vous tuer moi-même !

- Comme si Cullen ne nous avez pas assez puni… Tenta de répliquer Matt.

Sans pitié, elle le fit taire d'un magnifique coup dans la mâchoire.

- Je me moque totalement de ce qu'il peut vous faire. Dit-elle, désinvolte. Tant qu'il vous laisse en vie pour que je puisse me défouler, ça me va ! Espèce de XXXX de XXXX, je viens tout juste de commencer à vous faire bouffer de la terre…

Enragée, elle continua de les battre même après qu'ils se soient roulés en boule sur le sol. Sa haine ne semblait pas avoir de limite et elle ne s'arrêta qu'en entendant un autre gémissement résonner dans son dos. Lâchant le bras de Tyler, qu'elle se plaisait à tordre dans son dos, elle se redressa pour aller s'enquérir de l'état de celui qu'elle avait vraiment voulu sauver.

Mike s'était difficilement assis sur le sol bétonné de la cour, et observait ses blessures avec des larmes débordantes de ses yeux. Il semblait tellement fragile qu'elle en eut presque un pincement au cœur. Même s'il faisait partie de la bande de Tyler, elle pouvait encore se rappeler de son hésitation le soir de son agression. Il n'avait pas tenté de la contraindre, au contraire de Matt, et s'était écarté de son chemin lorsqu'elle avait enfin réussi à se défaire de ses attaquants.

Et si certains lui en avaient voulu de ne pas être intervenu dans l'altercation, de s'être contenté de regarder sans un bruit, ce n'était pas son cas.

Bella n'attendait pas des autres qu'ils la défendent. Et elle ne comptait pas sur la force de quelqu'un d'autre pour la sauver. Elle se savait seule ici, dans cette vie, et ne fondait pas ses espoirs sur une aide qui ne viendrait pas.

Sans l'avoir aidé, Mike n'avait pas pour autant participé à cette agression. Alors elle pouvait tolérer le fait que l'adolescent ne s'était pas senti capable de faire face à ses amis pour l'aider. À ses yeux, même s'il était un peureux, il avait au moins une conscience.

- Eh ! L'apostropha Bella, tout en reniflant de mépris vers Tyler qui s'était empressé de fuir avec son acolyte. Arrête de pleurer ! Un homme ne devrait pleurer que trois fois dans sa vie. _Elle compta sur ses doigts_ : à son mariage, à la naissance de son enfant, et à sa mort… Bien que je ne comprends pas comment faire pour pleurer à sa propre mort… si on est mort ?! À moins que toutes les morts ressemblent à la mienne, et que ton esprit arrive à… _Avisant le regard de plus en plus décontenancé de Mike, elle toussa avec gêne_. Bref ! Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils venant d'une paria. Rétorqua méchamment le blond. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Sale petit XXX de XXX ! Tu m'as prise pour ta domestique pour essayer de me congédier ? Commença-t-elle à s'énerver. Écoute, je viens de sauver ta peau... Bien que je cherchais aussi à contrer les actions de l'autre Cullen… Mais bon ! Une chose est sûre, tu me dois au moins le respect !

Fixant durement du regard son vis-à-vis, Bella le vit avec plaisir baisser la tête avant d'acquiescer à ses réprimandes.

- Bon garçon. Félicita-t-elle. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour mériter cette correction ? Je parie que tu épiais les filles dans les vestiaires… T'as la tête à ça !

- Non, pas du tout ! Enfin… Tu sais bien ce que nous reproche Cullen. Non ? Demanda le blond. Après tout, tu es directement concerné. _Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe d'hésitation_. Il nous en veut de t'avoir… agressé.

Bella en écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Est-ce qu'Edward Cullen – celui-là même qui était son plus gros rival et qui avait commandité son agression – venait aujourd'hui de la venger ? Il avait organisé ce lynchage en règle pour laver son honneur bafoué. Voir même, pour démontrer aux autres qu'il n'était pas d'accord qu'ils prennent ce genre d'initiative pour la torturer.

Intéressant. Mais loin de la flatter, cela lui fit ressentir… une rage incommensurable.

De quoi se mêlait ce gringalet aux cheveux roux ? Comme s'il ne l'avait pas assez humiliée au match de basketball, maintenant, il se prenait pour son chevalier servant en punissant ses larbins. N'avait-il pas vu qu'elle s'en sortait très bien toute seule pour se venger de Tyler ? En prenant sa pseudo défense, il ne faisait que la faire paraitre faible aux yeux des autres. Car si elle voulait un jour reprendre sa place comme chef de ce lycée, elle devrait absolument se montrer un peu plus coriace.

Peut-être même devrait-elle penser à se créer une autre petite bande en attendant d'accéder au pouvoir ? Oui, il fallait d'avoir voir petit avant de voir grand.

Rageant toujours intérieurement, elle décida de s'entretenir au plus vite avec le roux afin de régler une fois pour toutes leurs problèmes. Mais en attendant, après avoir posé un regard sur Mike qui grimaçait toujours de douleur, elle choisit de lui accorder un peu de son attention.

- Eh bien, Mike, tu me dois une pizza. Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Pour avoir dépensé mon énergie pour te sauver la vie ! Mais attention, je te fais un prix de départ là ! La prochaine fois…

- Quoi ? Coupa l'adolescent, abasourdi. T'es sérieuse, là ?

- Tu veux le demander à mon poing ? Parce qu'il est en relation directe avec mon ventre. Et lorsque mon ventre grogne… J'te dis pas la suite !

Sans répondre, Bella vit son camarade lui lancer un rictus plein d'hésitation, avant de lui sourire plus franchement. Et elle se sentit soulagée de lui avoir changé un peu les idées en faisant le pitre. Parce que s'il était capable de sourire après la raclée qu'il venait de prendre cela voulait dire qu'il irait bien plus tard.

Bon, pour être honnête, elle avait aussi vraiment envie d'une pizza…

Mais pour l'heure, il vaudrait peut-être mieux le conduire à l'infirmerie du lycée, en priant pour qu'elle soit toujours ouverte. Aidant le blond à se redresser, elle eut pitié de lui en le voyant sangloter de douleur. Gentiment, elle commença à l'entrainer vers l'intérieur du lycée, supportant sans broncher la majeure partie du poids de son corps blessé.

Mike, tendu et morne, se laissa entrainer sans un mot. Et ce fut son poing, qui se frappa contre le mur d'un couloir alors qu'ils avançaient difficilement, qui stoppa net leur avancée. Silencieuse, Bella observa les larmes de haine couler le long de son visage.

- Si tu cherches à amplifier tes blessures pour pouvoir te plaindre à tes parents, dit-elle, ne te donne pas autant de mal. Je peux t'aider gratuitement, tu sais ?

Loin de gouter à sa plaisanterie, de forts soubresauts secouèrent le corps de l'adolescent. Gênée, la jolie brune comprit qu'il venait – malgré ses piètres efforts pour le faire rire - de craquer.

- J'en ai marre. Hoqueta-t-il. Je ne veux plus que ça arrive. Je ne veux plus être aussi faible.

Elle inspira bruyamment de dépit à ces mots. Elle connaissait que trop bien ces paroles, remplies de peine et de hargne, pour les avoir elle-même prononcée étant plus jeune. Oui, elle savait ce que cela faisait de ne plus avoir à subir la méchanceté des autres. De ne plus laisser quelqu'un lui faire ressentir un quelconque sentiment d'infériorité.

« Ne plus se sentir démuni ». Elle avait aussi émis ce souhait.

- Que vas-tu faire, alors ? Interrogea-t-elle, avec sérieux. La plupart des gens se contentent de vouloir changer les choses, sans jamais se donner les chances d'y parvenir. Vraiment, l'impuissance est un pêché.

Ignorant le regard étonné du blond, Bella réfléchit doucement à son passé.

Elle n'était pas de ceux qui prônaient la violence comme solution miracle pour tout. Loin de là. Pour elle, le plus petit, le plus humble et le plus discret des gestes avaient aussi sa propre valeur. Mais encore fallait-il se donner la peine de faire ce premier pas… Dire que certains ignoraient encore qu'ils possédaient déjà toutes les armes dont ils avaient besoin pour s'imposer.

Mike était-il capable de faire ce premier pas ? Ou prononçait-il juste ces paroles sous le coup de la colère ? Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit prêt à changer.

- L'impuissance est un pêché ? Murmura le brun. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de choisir d'abandonner. Explicita-t-elle. Écoute, le problème ne vient pas du fait que tu n'es pas pu rendre des coups à ceux qui te frappait dans la cour. Le problème est que tu doutes de toi et de tes capacités à défendre tes choix. _Elle marqua une pause_ : par exemple, si le fait de m'agresser ne te plaisait pas, tu aurais dû le dire et te retirer au lieu de te mélanger dans une affaire qui te dépasse.

- Me retirer ? C'est Edward Cullen qui me l'a ordonné ! On ne dit pas non à Ed…

- Ouais, j'ai compris l'idée ! Que ce soit face à lui, ou face aux autres, tu continueras toujours à courber l'échine ! Coupa Bella. Ben dans ce cas arrête de te plaindre, mouton !

Mike baissa la tête, et ils reprirent leur route dans un silence pesant.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Finit par répliquer l'adolescent. Mais… Pour le reste… Merci, Isabella.

- En fait… Fit-elle calmement. C'est juste… Bella.

Par miracle, l'infirmerie était encore ouverte à leur arrivée, et Bella sourit gentiment à l'infirmière d'avoir attendue leur venue. Après tout, il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas entendu tous les bruits de bagarre provenant de la cour. Mais bon, comme d'habitude, aucun adulte n'avait souhaité intervenir.

Mal à l'aise dans la salle d'attente, où elle ne rencontra ni Tyler ni Matt, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait choisi d'attendre l'autre blondinet. Cela avait surement un rapport avec le regard angoissé qu'il lui avait lancé avant de s'allonger sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire qui s'étendit sur le visage de Mike à sa vue l'empêcha définitivement de regretter d'être resté. Et saluant brièvement l'infirmière, ils repartirent vers l'entrée du lycée dans un silence gêné.

- Et moi qui pensais être le seul souffre-douleur de ce lycée… Dit-elle d'un air fataliste. Avoue ! T'as essayé de me voler la vedette ?

Encore une fois, sa blague mit du temps avant de ne plus alourdir l'atmosphère. Évitant de se frapper le front face à sa maladresse, Bella vit tristement les épaules l'adolescent se vouter en signe de honte.

- Je te demande pardon, Bella. Pleurnicha Mike. En y réfléchissant bien, j'ai vraiment mérité la correction que m'ont donnée les Cullen.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Interrompit-elle. Ce n'était pas une correction, mais un lynchage !

- C'est pareil ! Je l'avais mérité ! Reprit le blond. J'aurais dû t'aider l'autre soir. Je m'en veux énormément. Le pire est que tu es la seule à avoir pris ma défense… Moi qui me pensais entourer d'amis… J'ai vraiment honte ! J'aurais dû t'aider et ne pas craindre de prendre des coups !

S'arrêtant de marcher, Bella fit face à son interlocuteur, avant de lui balancer un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Froide, elle observa Mike se plier en deux et peiner à reprendre son souffle.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Haleta-t-il. T'es folle ?

- Quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle. Tu ne te sens pas mieux ?

- Mieux ? Hurla le blond. Mieux ? T'as totalement perdu l'esprit ! Je viens de me faire battre à mort, et toi…

- Ah. Dit Bella, en se tenant le menton. Moi qui pensais que ça allait t'aider. Pourtant c'est toi qui as dit que tu aurais dû prendre des coups ce soir-là. Alors j'ai pensé qu'un de mes coups de poing, même si je suis dans ce corps, devrait suffire à racheter ta faute. Tu n'as pas eu assez mal ?

Clignant des yeux, le blond semblait tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans son discours totalement insensé. Sans succès.

- Écoute, reprit Bella, si je t'ai frappé c'est pour pouvoir dire que nous sommes quittes ! Vu que tu crois avoir commis une faute envers moi, alors d'accord, mais c'est à nous de régler nos comptes ! Ce n'était pas aux autres élèves du lycée, ni aux Cullen de se mêler de ça… Même si Edward est totalement impliqué dans cette histoire ! _Elle ragea en y repensant_. Bref ! C'est vrai que tu t'es comporté comme un lâche ! Mais tu n'es pas le seul à adopter ce comportement. D'autres font bien pires... Pourtant, je mets ma main au feu qu'ils ne se feront pas lynchés. C'est cette école qui est totalement pourrie !

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence et attirent rapidement le portail d'entrée du lycée. Leurs véhicules les attendaient bien sagement garés sur le bas-côté de la rue.

- Bella. Fit Mike dans un murmure. On peut être… amis ?

- Ouah ! Un nouveau sous-fifre pour reformer ma bande ? Parfait ! Cria-t-elle avec joie. Tu me jureras allégeance demain en me rapportant deux pizzas !

- Deux ? Tu n'avais parlé que d'une seule pizza ?!

- Ça, c'était avant !

D'un signe de main en guise d'au revoir, elle se pressa de rejoindre son chauffeur tout en ignorant son « Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sous-fifre ?! ». Demain, elle aurait bien le temps de discuter avec le blondinet, et surtout avec Edward Cullen. Posant une main lasse sur son front, elle pensa que depuis qu'elle avait hérité de cette nouvelle vie, elle passait bien le plus clair de son temps à courir après le roux. Et elle devait absolument trouver le moyen d'éradiquer la menace Cullen.

Mais pour l'instant, après avoir regardé l'heure tardive qu'affichait sa montre, elle devrait affronter un tout autre danger : la fureur de Renée Swan alias « La veille ».

À SUIVRE.


End file.
